L'Autre
by Alixe
Summary: Récapitulons : cela ressemble à mon monde, mais c'est pas mon monde. Ils ressemblent à mes amis, mais ils ne me connaissent pas. Et le comble, c'est qu'il y a déjà un Harry Potter ici. POST TOME 5
1. Arrivée

**- L'AUTRE -****  
**

**

* * *

Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

La présente histoire comporte **7 chapitres**. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils seront régulièrement postés **tous** **les mardi soir**.

* * *

**FanfictionNet, mode d'emploi** : pour ceux qui débarquent, je vous indique que j'ai créé un site qui se veut un **guide des plus exhaustifs du présent site**. Vous y trouverez notamment la traduction de tous les règlements à respecter par les "fanfictioneurs", les trucs et astuces pour poster sans souci et profiter au mieux de votre compte, ainsi que tout ce que doivent savoir les lecteurs. Il y a aussi un lien pour me poser directement des questions techniques. 

J'attends votre visite et vos commentaires sur la nouvelle mise en page ! (**lien direct sur mon profil)**

* * *

**I : Arrivée**

Il était près de neuf heures du matin, mais au lieu de déjeuner en compagnie de mes camarades je faisais un dernier tour dans l'école. Nous étions, en effet, le premier juillet, et l'année scolaire s'achevait. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je faisais un dernier tour dans mon bien-aimé Poudlard.

Je n'étais pas un forcené des études mais ce château représentait pour moi un terrain de jeu inégalé et l'endroit où j'avais mes meilleurs amis. N'allez pas croire que j'étais triste à l'idée de rentrer chez moi. J'étais heureux d'être en vacances et de retrouver mes parents et ma petite sœur que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps.

Mais je savais que Poudlard me manquerait. Poudlard et ses recoins, ses salles grandioses, son parc, son calamar géant et sa Forêt Interdite. Poudlard et sa Réserve emplie de livres mystérieux, son armoire à ingrédients de potions, ses souterrains pour se rendre en douce chez Honeydukes. J'aimais mes parents mais j'adorais aussi la liberté que me procuraient ces mois loin d'eux, durant l'année scolaire.

Je regardai ma montre et conclus que j'avais tout juste le temps de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer mes affaires avant le départ. Pour gagner quelques minutes, je décidai de prendre un raccourci, même si ce dernier me ferait passer par une pièce que je n'aimais pas tellement. Non seulement elle était sombre, mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise, quand je la traversais. J'avais le sentiment qu'une forte magie y était à l'oeuvre, bien que je n'aie jamais été témoin d'une quelconque manifestation de cet ordre.

Avant d'y pénétrer, j'allumai ma baguette et m'apprêtai à traverser la salle au pas de course. Je me trouvais à peu près à mi-parcours, quand je constatai que la pièce s'éclairait peu à peu. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille et j'accélérai l'allure. Mais avant que je ne parvienne à la sortie, la lumière devint éblouissante et je dus fermer les yeux. Je tâchai de continuer ma route à l'aveugle mais ma tête se mis à bourdonner et je trébuchai.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'avoir peur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

oO§O§Oo

Je revins à moi dans la même pièce. Pendant un instant, je restai désemparé, avant que les derniers événements ne me reviennent en mémoire. Je fus soulagé de constater que j'étais toujours au même endroit, et une rapide inspection me convainquit que j'avais conservé mon intégrité physique. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre acheva de me rassurer. Mon malaise n'avait duré que quelques instants et j'avais encore le temps de me présenter à temps auprès des diligences.

Je me dépêchai donc de sortir de la pièce redevenue obscure et de regagner des couloirs plus fréquentés. J'avais adopté une allure rapide mais, quand je passais devant une fenêtre, je m'arrêtai net en jurant. La vue donnait sur le lac et je pus constater que le soleil n'était pas loin de disparaître derrière les arbres qui le bordaient. Nous étions en fin de journée ! Je pouvais me dépêcher autant que je le voulais, je n'arriverai pas à King's Cross en même temps que mes camarades.

Je regardai de nouveau ma montre et me rendis compte quelle indiquait toujours la même heure. Pour une raison ou une autre, la magie qui la faisait marcher ne remplissait plus son office.

Je pris une inspiration et me dis que ce n'était pas si grave. J'étais bon pour rentrer en Magicobus et avoir une petite discussion avec mes parents. Je devais peut-être essayer de les prévenir au plus vite : moins ils s'inquiéteraient, mieux cela se passerait pour moi. Je souris en pensant que j'allais me faire attraper pour un incident indépendant de ma volonté, alors que j'avais fait plein de bêtises durant l'année qui étaient restées impunies, faute de preuves.

Il y avait une justice, finalement, soupirai-je en arrivant à proximité du hall d'entrée. Je fus soudain pressé de trouver un professeur pour lui expliquer ma situation. Sans doute s'était-on inquiété pour moi. A moins qu'on ait cru que j'avais décidé de rentrer de mon côté, dans le cadre d'un pari ou d'une lubie comme il m'en prenait parfois. Oui, j'aurais du mal à convaincre mes parents et les profs que ce retard était parfaitement imprévu.

oO§O§Oo

Quand je déboulai dans le hall, Rusard s'y trouvait.

"Eh bien Monsieur Potter, me lança-t-il, encore à roder dans les couloirs ?"

Je lui dédiai mon plus beau sourire. Celui qui indique que je ne suis pas en faute et qu'il ne peut rien contre moi. Il déteste ça. Cela doit être frustrant pour lui de rencontrer des élèves en dehors de l'année scolaire.

"Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades, grommela-t-il. Le dîner va bientôt être servi."

Il s'éloigna me laissant en pleine confusion. Le dîner ? Un premier juillet ? Je me retournai pour regarder le parc par la porte ouverte. L'air était humide, le soleil brumeux, les herbes jaunies. Par Merlin ! Nous n'étions pas au mois de juillet. Nous étions sans conteste en automne. Mais que m'était-il donc arrivé ?

Je tâchai de comprendre. Dans mon esprit, c'était la fin de ma cinquième année, le premier jour des vacances. Maintenant la rentrée avait eu lieu, et Rusard n'avait pas eu l'air très étonné de me voir dans le hall. J'étais donc là où j'étais supposé être.

Avais-je perdu ma mémoire et oublié mes vacances ? Que s'était-il passé pendant deux mois ? Les élèves commencèrent à passer près de moi. Certains montaient des cachots et se précipitaient dans les escaliers, d'autres, essentiellement des Serpentards, venaient des étages pour se rendre dans les cachots.

Visiblement, les derniers cours de la journée venaient de finir et chacun passait dans son dortoir pour poser son sac avant d'aller manger. Que devais-je faire ? Aller dans la Grande Salle en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Me présenter à l'infirmerie ? Ce fut McGonagall qui me tira de mes pensées :

"Un problème, Monsieur Potter ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, Professeur… enfin, si. Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je.

- Le quinze octobre, mais…

- Et je suis en sixième année ? l'interrompis-je.

- Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avouai-je.

- Avez-vous encore eu …, elle baissa la voix, … une vision ?

- Une vision ? Non, ce serait plutôt une perte de mémoire… je…"

Je m'interrompis. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas me croire. Au cours de l'année précédente, elle m'avait assuré que j'étais l'élève le plus imaginatif de sa carrière quand il s'agissait d'inventer des excuses pour justifier un devoir en retard, si l'on exceptait mon père et Sirius Black. Dans sa bouche ce n'était pas un compliment, bien que j'aie été très fier de cet hommage réticent. Cependant, dans le cas présent, je craignais que ma réputation ne me desserve.

"Je sais que cela va être difficile à croire, repris-je. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas une farce !

- Mais je vous ai toujours cru, monsieur Potter", répondit-elle vivement.

Elle paraissait très inquiète, soudain.

"Voulez-vous me parler dans mon bureau ? proposa-t-elle.

J'acceptai, heureux de ne pas continuer à discuter dans le hall, alors que tous les autres élèves passaient à proximité pour se rendre dans le Grande Salle. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me dévisageaient avec insistance. Se demandaient-ils si une nouvelle farce de mon cru était en cours ? Ils risquaient d'en être pour leurs frais. Mais peut-être était-ce moi qui était la victime d'une blague.

La vielle prof me désigna un siège en arrivant dans la pièce où elle recevait ses élèves. Elle-même allait s'asseoir, quand je m'essuyai le front, l'énervement m'ayant donné chaud, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle interrompit son geste et resta figée dans une position ridicule, les genoux à demi pliés, le postérieur à vingt centimètres de sa chaise. Puis elle se laissa tomber en poussant une exclamation, avant de se relever d'un bond et de s'élancer vers la cheminée.

Elle y lança de la poudre de cheminette, et demanda le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

"Albus, s'écria-t-elle quand le barbu lui répondit, venez vite ! J'ai Monsieur Potter dans mon bureau et … Venez voir par vous-même, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- J'arrive tout de suite, Minerva", répondit-il.

Je commençais à protester, rendu inquiet pas cette mobilisation qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi, mais la sous-directrice m'interrompit :

"Vous êtes vous récemment regardé dans une glace ?

- Non, pas vraiment répondis-je désarçonné par le brusque changement de conversation. Je suis désolé d'être un peu débraillé, mais j'allais justement vous expliquer…"

Dumbledore entra à cet instant dans la pièce après avoir brièvement frappé.

"Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?" demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de me montrer du doigt. Dans un premier temps, le directeur ne réagit pas. Puis tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour me parler, puis sembla se raviser et se dirigea à son tour vers la cheminée.

"Severus, dit-il sèchement dans le conduit. Dans le bureau de Minerva, tout de suite !"

Quand il se retourna vers moi, il me parut dur, presque menaçant. Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourré ? Nous restâmes silencieux, le temps que Severus Rogue arrive, un peu essoufflé à la porte du bureau. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Albus, demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée. Ah, Monsieur Potter est là, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit lui, répondit le directeur d'une voix tendue.

Rogue se tourna vers moi interloqué. Tout aussi stupéfait, je m'écriai :

"Vous n'êtes pas certain… mais qui voulez-vous que je sois ?

- Qui vous a offert votre Eclair de feu ? me demanda Dumbledore.

- Mais quel est le rapport ? protestai-je.

- Répondez ! m'intima-t-il.

- Mon père, il y a deux ans pour mon anniversaire, obtempérai-je, mais…"

Je fus interrompu par l'exclamation de surprise de McGonagall. Rogue leva sa baguette vers moi et prononça sans autre forme de procès :

"Legilimens !"

Des images apparurent dans ma tête : quand je m'étais rendu compte que nous étions en automne, quand j'avais réalisé que ma montre s'était arrêtée, quand j'avais repris conscience, quand la pièce magique s'était illuminée, quand j'avais passé mes BUSE la semaine précédente. Puis les temps forts de mon année scolaire : la tête de McGonagall quand tous les cinquième année de Serdaigle était arrivés un matin avec des oreilles de lapin, l'heure que j'avais passé avec Susan Bones dans un placard à balai en pleine exploration mutuelle, la peur que j'avais eue quand j'avais failli me faire repérer par un centaure, une nuit, alors que je m'étais aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite. Et le précédent Noël, que j'avais passé en famille. Cette scène dura longtemps. Je ne sais pas comment Rogue s'y prenait, mais les moindres détails de cette soirée furent évoqués, y compris, à ma grande honte, mon émotion quand Maman m'avais pris dans ses bras pour me remercier du cadeau que je lui avais fait.

Cela cessa brusquement. Je me retrouvais à cligner les yeux, tandis que Rogue bredouillait : "C'est incroyable… C'est Potter, mais… ses parents sont en vie, il a une sœur, il est… C'est bien le fils de James et Lily Potter… dans un autre endroit.

- Et Voldemort ?" demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue pâlit encore davantage si c'était possible, et dit :

"Je n'ai rien vu qui se rapportait à lui. Je vais… je vais aller plus loin si vous voulez. A moins que vous vouliez vous en charger…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus, répliqua le vieux sorcier. Je pense que Monsieur… Potter, puisque Potter il y a, va nous renseigner de son plein gré."

Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda : "Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me dire qui est Voldemort ?

- C'est un mage maléfique qui a semé la terreur avant ma naissance. Il a été arrêté quand j'avais un an et a subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Mes parents n'aiment pas tellement en parler, répondis-je obligeamment d'abord avant de m'agacer : Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mes parents et à Rose ?

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?" demanda-t-il, au lieu de répondre à mes demandes.

Je lui racontais brièvement ma promenade dans le château, l'étrange réaction de la pièce magique pendant que je la traversais et mon réveil il y avait à peine une demi-heure.

"Savez-vous ce qui s'est-il passé ? insistai-je une fois mon récit terminé. Il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

- Je pense que vos parents et votre sœur sont désormais loin de vous, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

- Loin de moi ? Ils ne sont plus à Godric's Hollow ?

- Si, sans doute, mais… Vous pensez me connaître, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard.

- Et vous connaissez aussi les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ?

- Oui, enfin je ne savais pas que Monsieur Rogue était devenu professeur mais…

- Et que pensiez vous que je faisais ? demanda l'intéressé, avec curiosité.

- Mais vous travaillez au bureau des Mystères, m'écriai-je, complètement perdu. Vous avez même collaboré avec ma mère il y a trois ans !

- Voyez-vous ça, commenta-t-il.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Monsieur Potter, reprit le directeur, nous ne vous connaissons pas. Mais nous avons déjà ici un élève, qui porte votre nom et votre prénom et qui, à un détail près, vous ressemble de façon étonnante. Il a eu une vie complètement différente de la votre, mais est issu de la même famille.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, concéda Dumbledore. J'avais lu des ouvrages évoquant la possibilité d'autres mondes parallèles au nôtre, mais je ne leur avais jamais porté de crédit. Je pensais que c'était des élucubrations. Il semble que j'aie sous-estimé l'étonnante richesse de notre univers.

- Mais enfin, vous voulez dire, que je…

- Albus, m'interrompit McGonagall, êtes vous sûr qu'il ne présente aucun danger ? N'est-il pas venu pour prendre la place de notre Harry ou lui faire du tort ?

- Si on avait voulu lui faire prendre la place du Survivant, on n'aurait pas oublié l'essentiel, lui répondit énigmatiquement le directeur.

- Et je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu en lui. Il vient vraiment d'un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existe pas, renchérit Rogue.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, m'écriai-je avec désespoir. Je n'ai qu'à retourner dans la salle et...

- Vous risquez de vous retrouver dans un autre monde, ou chez vous mais dans un autre temps, m'interrompit le directeur.

- Vous pouvez constater qu'il ne réfléchit pas plus que l'autre, fit Rogue, tout aussi énigmatiquement.

- Nous allons faire notre possible pour vous renvoyer chez vous, me répondit Dumbledore avec un geste rassurant, en ignorant la remarque déplacée de son collègue. Il faudra faire des recherches. Et vous protéger aussi. Le mieux est que vous restiez à Poudlard tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé de solution.

- Me protéger de quoi ?"

Les trois professeurs me regardèrent en soupirant. Les regards de Dumbledore et McGonagall semblaient emplis de pitié. Chez Rogue, c'était plutôt de l'énervement :

"Il ne nous manquait plus que cela, maugréa-t-il. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va avoir deux catastrophes ambulantes au lieu d'une. Il semble pire que l'autre. Un vrai Potter !

- Allons Severus ! fit le directeur. Je suis certain que nous pourrons tirer profit de la situation. Si nous sommes déstabilisés, imaginez ce que va ressentir Voldemort quand il saura qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux Harry Potter !"

Rogue hocha la tête, pas très convaincu, quand je réalisai ce que Dumbledore venait de dire.

"Vol…, je m'interrompis car personne ne disait son nom dans mon entourage, malgré les quinze ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa disparition. Vous voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est encore en vie ? m'étonnai-je.

- Hélas oui, admit le vieil homme. Voldemort est bien vivant, et très dangereux."

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car McGonagall tendit le bras vers moi.

"Je pense que ce jeune homme a besoin de manger et de se reposer, Albus, intervint-elle.

- Une minute, insista Rogue. Vous allez vraiment le garder à Poudlard ! Mais où va-t-il s'installer ? Vous n'allez pas le faire aller en cours, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr que si, contra le directeur. Puisqu'il est là, autant qu'il continue sa scolarité. Dans quelle année étiez vous, jeune, homme ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je venais de passer mes B.U.S.E, répondis-je. Mais je n'ai pas eu les résultats.

- Nous allons vous mettre en sixième année, décida le directeur. Je suis certain que vous êtes un bon élève. Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

- Gryffondor, répondis-je fièrement.

- Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, persifla Rogue.

- Il faudrait prévenir Monsieur Potter, intervint McGonagall. Enfin… je veux dire le nôtre. Vous imaginez le choc qu'il va ressentir, le pauvre garçon. Et puis, il faudra trouver un autre nom. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir deux homonymes. Surtout de ce nom là.

- On devrait changer son apparence, aussi, approuva Rogue.

- Il n'en est pas question !" m'insurgeai-je.

Je n'étais pas certain de bien saisir la situation, mais il me semblait comprendre que j'étais perdu dans un endroit inconnu. Je me raccrochai donc désespérément à ce qui me restait de familier, c'est-à-dire, moi-même.

"Comme vous voulez, dit doucement le directeur qui semblait comprendre mon désarroi. Bon, nous allons appeler notre jeune Potter et lui exposer la situation."

Il frappa dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut. Il le chargea d'un message et nous attendîmes l'Autre.

McGonagall en profita pour faire apparaître un plat de sandwiches, et je m'aperçus que j'avais très faim. J'en avais englouti la moitié quand la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos. J'avalai ce que j'avais en bouche, et me retournai.

Dans un premier temps, il ne me vit pas, tout occupé à interroger du regard Dumbledore. Puis son regard glissa sur moi, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand. Nous nous sommes dévisagés un moment en silence. Même si je savais ce qui m'attendait, le fait de me contempler moi-même en chair et en os était très déstabilisant. Quant à lui, il était pétrifié de surprise.

"Mais que… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Polynectar, je suppose, conclut-il en se tournant avec colère vers Rogue, comme s'il le tenait responsable d'une telle mascarade.

- Toujours aussi prompt à dire des bêtises ! rétorqua Severus Rogue d'une vois grinçante. Le Polynectar vous donne l'apparence exacte de la personne. Vous n'avez pas vu qu'il lui manque quelque chose ?

- Oh ! dit l'Autre en regardant mon front. Je… métamorphomage ? C'est toi, Tonks ?

- Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter", lui répondis-je, avec provocation.

Il ne me plaisait pas. Sans doute parce qu'il se baladait avec mon propre visage et qu'il me regardait avec suspicion. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi, je fixai son front. Et je compris ce qui avait permis aux trois professeurs de comprendre que je n'étais pas "leur" Harry Potter. L'Autre avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus du sourcil droit, mal cachée par sa frange. D'ailleurs, sous mon regard, il porta la main à son front et aplatit ses cheveux d'un geste machinal. Sans me répondre, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui confirma :

"Ce garçon s'appelle effectivement Harry Potter. Il vient d'un autre monde, et je n'ai actuellement aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrait le renvoyer chez lui. Inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi il ne peut quitter Poudlard. Il ira donc en classe avec toi et tes camarades. Nous le présenterons comme… ton cousin.

- On ne peut pas le cacher ailleurs ?" demanda l'Autre, d'une voix brusque.

Manifestement, je ne lui étais pas particulièrement sympathique, non plus.

"Je crains que non, Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais il était clair qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune contradiction.

"Et il va s'appeler Harry Potter ? insista l'Autre.

McGonagall se racla la gorge.

"Il vaut mieux lui trouver un autre nom, effectivement, concéda Dumbledore. Jeune homme, auriez-vous une préférence pour un prénom ?

- Je ne peux pas garder le mien ? tentai-je.

- Non ! me répondirent d'une même voix les trois profs et l'Autre.

- Euh, et bien… James ? Ça vous va ? proposai-je

- Je refuse d'avoir un James Potter en cours", cracha Rogue.

Je me rappelais que lui et mon père ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Cela me rassura presque de constater que certaines choses étaient conformes à ce que je connaissais.

"Le nom de James Potter représente trop de choses pour notre communauté, opposa Dumbledore. Que pensez-vous de Simon ?

- Cela me va, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi Simon ? demanda l'Autre.

- C'est le prénom de ton grand-père, Harry, dit doucement le directeur.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Et toi, comment le sais-tu ?

- Mon père en parle souvent, répondis-je, interloqué.

- Ton père..., répéta-t-il.

- B'in oui…"

Je m'interrompis, me rappelant une phrase de Rogue, après qu'il ait lu dans ma tête."C'est Potter, mais ses parents sont en vie"

"Qu'est-il arrivé à… tes parents ? demandai-je.

J'avais failli dire "mes" parents.

"James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés par Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, dit doucement Dumbledore.

- Assassinés ? Et Rose ? Oh par Merlin, elle n'existe même pas, ici ! réalisai-je brusquement.

- Rose ? demanda l'Autre.

- Oui, ma petite sœur", répondis-je avec douleur.

Etrangement, la non-existence de Rose m'avait fait réaliser à quel point j'étais loin de chez moi et de ma famille. L'Autre accusa le coup, lui aussi. Il se décomposa et dut se rattraper au dossier de la chaise la plus proche pour ne pas vaciller.

"Albus ! s'écria McGonagall. On ne peut pas les laisser ensemble. C'est trop difficile pour eux.

- Je pense au contraire qu'ils ont beaucoup à s'apprendre mutuellement, la contredit le directeur. Mais pour l'heure, ils ont besoin de dormir, tous les deux. Monsieur Potter Simon, un lit vous attend dans le dortoir des sixième année dans la tour de Gryffondor. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard."

oO§O§Oo

Le trajet entre le bureau de McGonagall et notre salle commune se fit en silence. L'Autre marchait devant moi, sans se préoccuper de savoir si je le suivais ou non. Je le soupçonnais d'espérer très fort que j'aurai disparu quand il arriverait à destination. Mais j'étais toujours sur ses talons quand il parvint au portrait de la Grosse dame. D'ailleurs, même s'il m'avait semé, j'aurai retrouvé mon chemin sans problème.

Il prononça le mot de passe, que je mémorisai soigneusement. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve à la porte de ma propre salle commune. Il fallut trois secondes aux élèves qui se prélassaient ou travaillaient dans les confortables fauteuils pour se rendre compte de notre présence. Cela commença par quelques exclamations, puis, ce fut le silence, avant que des chuchotements excités ne commentent l'incroyable : il y avait DEUX Harry Potter.

L'Autre n'essaya même pas d'expliquer la situation. Il fonça droit vers la porte des dortoirs des garçons, me laissant me dépatouiller tout seul. Le lâche ! Je me demandai comment il avait réussi à atterrir à Gryffondor.

"Bonjour, dis-je, les gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire. Je m'appelle Simon Potter et je suis un cousin de l'autre qui porte mon nom.

- Un cousin de Harry ! s'exclama Lavande Brown.

- Tout juste, ma belle", lui répondis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et parut gênée. Je me rappelai un peu tard qu'elle n'était pas la fille avec laquelle j'étais sorti il y a deux ans. J'étais un parfait inconnu pour elle. Pas un camarade de classe et ex-petit ami. Je me demandai si l'Autre sortait avec l'une des filles que je connaissais. Avait-il les mêmes goûts que moi ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, deux personnes s'élancèrent dans les escaliers menant chez les garçons : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Cela m'étonna. Je n'avais pas tellement d'affinités avec Ron et cette pimbêche d'Hermione ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mon double puisse être ami avec elle. Bientôt, je fus entouré d'une nuée d'élèves qui m'étaient familiers mais qui me parlaient comme si j'étais un inconnu pour eux.

J'inventai une histoire de parents mutés en Angleterre, qui venaient d'Australie (nous y avions passés nos dernières vacances). Je convins que ma ressemblance avec mon cousin était étonnante. Non, je n'avais pas de cicatrice (c'était bizarre leur insistance à ce propos), mais j'avais une petite sœur et un chien. Oui, j'allais rester en tant qu'élève, mais je ne savais pas encore combien de temps.

oO§O§Oo

Je finis par me dépêtrer des curieux et montai à mon tour dans le dortoir. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, l'Autre braillait d'un ton excédé :

"Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander directement !

- Me demander quoi ?" demandai-je sèchement du seuil du dortoir, contrarié à l'idée qu'il leur ait tout dégoisé.

Mon histoire était tellement dérangeante que je préférais m'en tenir à la version officielle. Tous les trois me dévisagèrent, alors que je passais la porte.

"Il va dormir ici ? demanda Ron.

- Evidemment, soupira Hermione, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait un sixième lit ?"

Il y avait effectivement un lit dont la table de nuit n'était pas encombrée d'affaires personnelles. Je m'y dirigeai en réalisant que je n'avais aucun vêtement de rechange. Curieusement, c'est Hermione qui comprit mon embarras.

"Les elfes ont peut-être mis des choses pour toi dans ton coffre", suggéra-t-elle

Je l'ouvris et constatai avec soulagement qu'il y avait un pyjama, des sous-vêtements, une robe d'école propre, du parchemin et des plumes. Je pris le vêtement de nuit, grimpai sur le lit et tirai les rideaux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste dormir. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller à Godric's Hollow.

Hermione partit rapidement, puis nos autres camarades de dortoir montèrent à leur tour. Ils chuchotèrent un moment entre eux avant de se coucher. Je me demandai dans quelle mesure ils allaient être différents de ceux que je connaissais. Ron était égal à lui-même à première vue, si l'on exceptait qu'il semblait proche de mon double. Dans mon monde, je m'entendais passablement avec Ron, sans plus, lui préférant ses grands frères, Fred et Georges, et sa sœur Ginny.

J'avais de bonnes relations avec Dean et Seamus aussi, mais mon meilleur copain était Neville. On s'était connus tout petits, car nos parents s'appréciait et nos mères nous avaient fréquemment réunis quand nous étions enfants. Neville était resté mon plus proche complice quand nous étions entrés à Poudlard. J'espérai qu'il serait aussi sympa ici, et que je m'entendrai rapidement avec lui.

Malgré mes aventures de la journée, rassuré par un cadre qui m'était familier, je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil.

ooO§O§Ooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée.  
Par ailleurs, pour info, il est maintenant réellement interdit de répondre aux reviews (depuis le 21/11/05).**  
**

** 20/09/2005** : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La suite dans une semaine !

**NOUVELLES DU FRONT : **

**La déclaration de guerre** : la traduction est en cours. Nous sommes actuellement une petite dizaine dessus... mais c'est très long. Il vous faudra donc un peu de patience avant de la voir arriver. Merci à ceux qui ont proposé leur aide. Je vous garde sous le coude dans le cas où nous aurions besoin de renfort.

**Chroniques **: je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite, bien que le chapitre posté se suffise à lui-même. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de me voir partir dans une autre histoire. Je n'abandonne pas complètement l'idée de continuer les Chroniques, mais je manque un peu d'inspiration. Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées sur ce qui pourrait arriver aux enfants Potter en exploration à Poudlard, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je n'ai rien contre la co-écriture.

Vous me pardonnerez également de ne pas répondre aux nombreux encouragements que j'ai reçus. Ce n'est PAS à cause de la PRÉTENDUE INTERDICTION de répondre aux reviews (dont je n'ai trouvé trace nulle part sur le site), mais par manque de temps (et de courage).

Mais merci à

lapaumee , **Petite Collegue Frisee (j'aurais aimé dire que je t'ai reconnue)** , samikitty, **taz** , Alysia, **fenice** , Nobee , **chouquette** , lilix28 , **florence** , Allima, **Fee Fleau**, Kazy, **alana chantelune**, lyy, **Hop'eyes**, Nefra, **Vert**, dadmax , **rayuroplanis**, Elmire, **Shima**-chan, **flo0o'z** , Angie Black, **Petite plume (moi aussi j'ai aimé le tome 6)**, sofia evans, **ludi'** , Lélou , **Titania.M**, lywadielle , **Kathy Magda**, antadelie , **Angel's Eyes**, Hayra, **Kemet** , Lunenoire, **Crookshank**, vestrit , **aurélie** , Ariessa, **Rebecca-Black**, Mate , **Popol** , AdelheidRei, **calimera**, Amy Keira, **Pixel1**, mushu., **aurélie**., beru ou bloub, **Lily****Petite Etoile**, neny, **Steamboat** **Willie**, Lyane, **chrys63**, Stardust., **Zabou**, virg05, **lenyka.**

d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un mot, je les ai tous lus avec plaisir.

**  
**

* * *


	2. Premiers contacts

**- L'AUTRE –

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée d'écrire la rencontre de deux Harry Potter m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté, lesneufmondes, sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le lien vers la communauté sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe** (à qui je demande humblement pardon d'avoir oublié de les citer la semaine dernière - mais c'est corrigé, maintenant).

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**FanfictionNet, mode d'emploi** : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je vous indique que j'ai mis en ligne un guide des plus exhaustifs de FanfictionNet. Vous y trouverez notamment la **traduction de tous les règlements** à respecter, les trucs et astuces pour **poster sans souci** et profiter au mieux de votre compte, ainsi que **tout ce que doivent savoir les lecteurs**. Il y a aussi un lien pour me poser directement des questions techniques. J'attends votre visite et vos commentaires sur la nouvelle mise en page ! (lien direct sur mon profil)

* * *

**II : Premiers contacts**

Je me réveillai dans mon lit à Poudlard. Pendant un instant, la situation me parut tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. C'était la rentrée et j'étais dans mon dortoir. Mais dès que j'écartai les courtines, il me fut évident que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Mes camarades me regardaient avec curiosité, et il y avait un Harry Potter de trop dans la pièce.

Tâchant d'ignorer les regards inquisiteurs, j'allai me doucher. Quand je revins dans le dortoir, l'Autre était déjà parti. Dean, qui m'avait attendu avec Seamus et Neville, me dit :

"On va te montrer le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Cela ne va pas être évident au début de te repérer dans le château. N'hésite pas à nous demander pour aller d'une classe à l'autre."

J'allais lui répondre que je connaissais les lieux sans doute mieux qu'eux mais je me souvins avoir prétendu la veille débarquer d'Australie.

"Ah euh, merci, répondis-je. C'est sympa."

Notre entrée dans la Grande Salle fut relativement discrète. Mais quand je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors, Dean insista pour que je m'installe à ses côtés. De ce fait, je me trouvai également non loin de l'Autre. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que nous soyons le point de mire de tout le réfectoire.

Dans mon monde, je suis assez connu dans l'école. En cinq ans, j'ai suffisamment inondé le château des produits de chez Zonko pour me faire repérer par tous les élèves. De plus, je joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch et j'ai mon petit succès auprès des filles, toutes maisons confondues. Mais si je suis connu de vue, je n'avais jamais été dévisagé de la sorte, comme une bête curieuse. Ce n'était pas une expérience très agréable.

L'Autre, qui était assis entre Ron et Hermione, ne semblait pas apprécier non plus. Il me jetait régulièrement des regards mauvais, comme si tout était de ma faute. Mais que croyait-il ? Que j'avais fait exprès de venir ici ?

Alors que je terminais mes œufs, le professeur McGonagall vint à moi et nous décidâmes de mon emploi du temps. Je pris potions, arithmancie, métamorphose, enchantements et étude des Moldus, tel que je l'avais prévu à la fin de l'année précédente… hier pour moi. Les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal étaient obligatoires ici.

Elle repartit, et je m'apprêtais à me lever pour rejoindre la classe de potion où se tiendrait mon premier cours, quand Malefoy des Serpentard vint se planter devant l'Autre.

"Alors, Potter, lança-t-il, tu trouvais qu'on te remarquait pas assez ? Tu as demandé du renfort ?"

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne manqua pas de m'étonner. Dans mon monde, je n'appréciais pas énormément Malefoy, et il me le rendait bien. Par contre, nous nous bornions à nous ignorer, si l'on exceptait les matchs de Quidditch au cours desquels je récupérais régulièrement le Vif sous le nez. Ici, Lui et l'Autre se haïssaient visiblement avec conviction, et j'aurais mis ma main au feu que leur petit échange acerbe était une tradition bien établie à Poudlard.

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy, tenta Hermione, comme si elle craignait la réponse de l'Autre.

- Même pas capable de répondre tout seul, répondit le Serpentard de sa voix traînante. Et manifestement sa copie ne vaut pas mieux.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demandai-je, considérant que mon honneur était maintenant en jeu. T'as une nouvelle mise en plis ce matin et personne ne l'a remarqué ? Si tu veux mon avis, passe un peu moins de temps devant ta glace et tu auras l'air un peu plus viril."

Il me dévisagea, l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles, pendant que la table des Gryffondors s'esclaffait et que l'Autre daignait sourire.

"Toi, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, cracha-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que j'attends ta permission pour parler ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Et toi alors ? Toi, t'as même pas de précieuse cicatrice pour te permettre de la ramener !" répliqua-t-il.

Encore cette histoire de cicatrice. Mais pourquoi était-elle si importante ? Heureusement pour moi, car je ne savais pas trop quoi rétorquer, McGonagall revint sur ses pas pour voir ce qui se passait. Comme dans mon monde, tout le monde se trouva immédiatement une autre occupation.

oO§O§Oo

J'attendis un peu avant de descendre dans les cachots pour ma première leçon de la journée, histoire de ne pas me retrouver dans les escaliers en même temps que l'Autre, qui avait choisi cette option également aux dires de Seamus. J'arrivai donc juste après Malefoy aux abords de la salle de classe, et j'y entrai sur les talons du Serpentard.

J'eus la surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le professeur Le Creuset qui allait donner le cours, mais Severus Rogue. Ce dernier me mit aussitôt dans le bain :

"Notre nouveau Gryffondor semble avoir quelques problèmes avec les horaires, lança-t-il doucereusement. C'est dommage pour sa maison qui perd cinq points."

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction. Comment pouvait-il me retirer des points pour retard, alors que je suivais de près l'agaçant blondinet qui était en train de s'asseoir avec un sourire goguenard. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, quand Hermione me saisit violemment pas le bras, me propulsant vers une place vide.

"Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'avez plus l'âge de jouer à bousculer vos camarades. Trois points de moins pour Gryffondor."

Je constatai que tous les élèves de ma maison semblaient plus résignés que choqués par ce parti pris et tentaient de se faire les plus discrets possible. Je les imitai, désignant in petto Rogue comme ma première victime si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur les farces et attrapes en vogue dans ce monde-ci.

En règle générale, j'adorais ce cours, ayant hérité de la passion de ma mère pour cette matière. Mais avec ce prof, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Tout d'abord, il me reprocha de n'avoir ni livre ni chaudron. Puis il me posa des questions assez vicieuses, et ne m'accorda aucun point quand j'y répondis correctement. Il alla même jusqu'à prétendre que je m'étais trompé à la dernière question, alors que j'y avais parfaitement répondu. Au total, je fis perdre plus de vingt points à ma maison en moins de deux heures et récoltai deux soirs de retenue pour insolence.

L'heure suivante, en métamorphose, se passa mieux. Nous y retrouvâmes Neville et Seamus. Je constatai avec étonnement que Neville n'était pas très bon dans cette matière. D'ailleurs, en l'observant, je notai un grand nombre de différences avec le mien : il semblait moins sûr de lui et ne témoigna à aucun moment de l'humour pince sans rire que j'appréciais tant chez lui. Je notai également qu'il était traité par nos camarades avec une certaine condescendance, qu'il n'aurait pas acceptée dans mon monde.

Le repas de midi fut comme celui du matin. L'Autre et moi fûmes l'objet de la curiosité insistante de nos condisciples. L'après-midi, j'eus arithmancie avec Hermione qui me jetait des regards furtifs. Elle semblait profondément troublée par ma présence. Sans doute était-ce bizarre de se retrouver avec le double de son ami. Je remarquai que ce dernier n'avait pas pris cette option. Il est vrai que j'avais moi-même hésité entre arithmancie et divination. C'était Maman qui s'était violemment opposée à ce que j'étudie les arts divinatoires et Papa m'avait étrangement lâché dans cette bataille là.

oO§O§Oo

Après le dîner, je rattrapai l'Autre alors qu'il ressortait de la Grande Salle avec les éternels Ron et Hermione. Il fit mine de ne pas me voir, mais je l'attrapai par le bras :

"Eh, deux secondes, je voudrais te parler, l'interpellai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, lança-t-il, peu amène.

- Harry ! fit Hermione, d'un air de reproche. Ce n'est pas de sa faute."

Il ne me manquait plus que la compassion de miss Grosse-tête. Une fois de plus, je me demandai pourquoi l'Autre traînait avec elle. Mais ce n'était mon problème, après tout.

"Ecoute, dis-je à mon double, la situation ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Et puis c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je suppose qu'on n'est pas les seuls élèves à se ressembler. D'ici quelques jours, plus personne ne fera attention à nous.

- Tu crois ça ? me demanda-t-il agressivement. Je peux te dire que t'as rien compris à la situation.

- Eh bien, explique-moi, au lieu de me regarder de travers. Tu crois que je ne préfèrerais pas être resté où j'étais ? Quand je pense que je devrais être en vacances…"

Il haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant manifestement pas épiloguer sur notre situation, ce que je compris fort bien, car les élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité ne se gênaient pas pour tendre l'oreille de la façon la plus indiscrète.

"Bon, tu voulais quoi ? me demanda-t-il, comme pressé d'en finir.

- Je voudrais faire quelques courses ce soir, expliquai-je. T'aurais de l'argent à me prêter ?

- Comment comptes-tu sortir de Poudlard, me demanda Hermione.

- Ça, c'est mon problème, répondis-je.

- Sorcière borgne ? me demanda l'Autre, dont l'intérêt semblait éveillé.

- Par exemple", répondis-je, surpris de constater qu'il connaissait ce passage.

C'était mon père qui me l'avait indiqué, or matériellement, l'Autre n'avait pu bénéficier des mêmes conseils. Peut-être était-ce Sirius qui le lui avait révélé, ou bien Remus ou Peter. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

L'Autre me fixait intensivement.

"Ce sera plus facile avec la cape", murmura-t-il, comme s'il essayait de voir si j'allais comprendre un sous-entendu.

Ce dernier ne fut pas perdu pour moi.

"Tu l'as toi aussi ! répondis-je sur le même ton. Formidable ! Oui, cela me simplifierait la vie.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! intervint Hermione. Il ne va pas se promener à Pré-au-Lard ! Et s'il était reconnu ? Tu te rends compte du danger qu'il court si on le prend pour toi ?

- Il aura la cape, rétorqua Ron.

- Il va devoir la retirer pour faire les magasins, lui opposa-t-elle.

- "Il" est là et n'apprécie pas qu'on parle de lui à la troisième personne, sifflai-je, furieux de la façon dont le duo prenait part à la conversation. D'ailleurs, c'est une affaire entre moi et… lui," conclus-je, ne sachant comment désigner l'Autre, répugnant à utiliser mon nom ou mon prénom, pour cela.

Ron rougit de fureur :

"Ce qui concerne Harry nous concerne aussi ! Et il a raison : tu ne comprends rien à la situation.

- Je vais chercher de l'argent et… le reste, coupa l'Autre. Tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis. Partez devant, je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque."

Hermione secoua la tête, peu convaincue, pendant que Ron me regardait avec rancune. Je montai avec l'Autre à la tour des Gryffondors, puis dans notre dortoir. Il me passa dix gallions et me tendit l'étoffe que je connaissais bien, mon père me l'ayant confiée lors de mon entrée en troisième année.

Quand j'ai tendu la main pour saisir la cape, on s'est regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir. Pendant quelques secondes, nous avons tous deux essayé d'évaluer nos différences. A son regard, je compris que, tout comme moi, il était aussi fasciné que mal à l'aise de me voir me dresser face à lui.

L'arrivée de Dean brisa cet échange. Je dissimulai la cape et redescendis dans la salle commune. Dans un couloir sombre, j'enfilai la cape et pris le souterrain pour Pré-au-Lard.

Je me dépêchai de faire les boutiques avant la fermeture. Les gens me dévisagèrent avec surprise, et je me demandai, une fois de plus, pourquoi on faisait tout un foin autour de l'Autre. Il fallait vraiment qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les deux !

J'achetai des fournitures scolaires, ainsi que quelques indispensables chez Zonko en pensant à ce cher Rogue. Celui-là n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis ! Personne ne s'attaque à un Potter sans en payer le prix fort, comme disait mon père. Si l'Autre n'avait pas su faire respecter cette règle, j'allais m'en charger pour lui.

oO§O§Oo

Quand je revins dans notre dortoir, l'Autre lisait sur son lit. Il ne leva pas les yeux à mon arrivée, et je n'insistai pas. Je relus mes notes, feuilletai les livres que j'avais achetés. Neville monta à son tour et commença à s'occuper de la plante qu'il avait sur sa table de nuit. Mon Neville n'avait pas de passion pour la botanique, mais je passai outre cette petite singularité et tentai de faire sa connaissance.

Dans un premier temps, il sembla presque surpris que je lui adresse la parole, mais répondit de bonne grâce aux questions que je lui posai sur la vie à Poudlard. Petit à petit, je lui demandais des renseignements sur lui, pour tenter de mieux le situer. Je fus étonné de l'entendre autant parler de sa grand-mère et pas de ses parents. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce cela qui expliquait la différence de personnalité ?

Au cours de notre discussion, Neville regarda plusieurs fois dans la direction de l'Autre. Sans doute était-il étonné par la froideur qu'il y avait entre des prétendus cousins . Que mon double me snobe m'agaçait, mais dans le même temps, j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il me foutait le bourdon, avec sa gueule de cinq pieds de long et sa manie compulsive d'aplatir sa frange sur son front. Il remontait régulièrement ses lunettes sur son nez, aussi. Cela m'agaçait encore plus que tout le reste, car je savais que c'était une de mes propres habitudes. Papa le faisait aussi.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par retrouver mon Neville. Mis en confiance, il commença à faire des commentaires humoristiques sur les profs ou certains élèves. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était drôle et bien observé. Neville, quoi.

oO§O§Oo

Les jours suivants, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature, mais j'avais pas envie de faire des gaffes et de laisser deviner que le château et ses habitants m'étaient familiers. Enfin, familiers, c'était vite dit. Souvent, alors que j'avais l'impression d'être en terrain connu, une remarque, anodine pour eux, me rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais connaître.

Petit à petit, je devenais plus proche de Neville, qui n'avait pas de véritables amis dans ce monde. Dean et Seamus ressemblaient à leurs doubles : sympas, mais nous n'avions pas tellement d'atomes crochus. Ron ne se décollait pas de l'Autre, ce qui faisait qu'on ne se parlait jamais.

Côté filles, Lavande et Parvati étaient aussi sympas que celles que je connaissais. D'accord, elles n'avaient pas grand-chose dans la tête, mais elles étaient assez mignonnes pour que cela ne soit pas gênant. Les trois mois que j'avais passés avec la Lavande de chez moi avaient été assez agréables pour que je commence quelques travaux d'approche de ce côté. J'étais curieux de voir si elle embrassait pareil.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de parler à Hermione mais, contrairement à Ron, qui calquait son attitude sur celle de l'Autre en m'ignorant, je la surprenais souvent à me regarder pensivement. Plusieurs fois, je lui retournai son regard d'un air interrogateur, mais elle se replongeait dans son livre ou dans son devoir.

Je discutai aussi avec les élèves des autres maisons. Une fois qu'il fut bien clair que je n'étais PAS Harry Potter, et que, malgré notre lien de parenté, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour leur révéler quoique ce soit sur lui (à vrai dire, je ne comprenais même pas leurs questions), ils eurent un comportement normal, et je me liai rapidement avec eux. J'avais, en effet, toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à me faire accepter dans les groupes.

Pour faciliter mon intégration, j'avais décidé de me démarquer de l'Autre autant que possible, sans modifier radicalement mon apparence. Dans un premier temps, je métamorphosai mes lunettes pour qu'elles n'aient ni la forme, ni la couleur de celles de l'Autre.

Mais je me rendis vite compte, que ce n'était pas mes lunettes qui servaient de repère à mes interlocuteurs. C'était immanquablement vers mon front que leurs regards s'égaraient, pour avoir confirmation de mon identité. Je me décidai finalement à fixer mes cheveux en arrière chaque matin pour arborer un front vierge de toute cicatrice et, Merlin merci, de tout bouton d'acné.

oO§O§Oo

Je tâchai également de faire connaissance avec Ginny Weasley. Dans mon monde, nous étions très amis. Cela avait commencé par une grande complicité avec les jumeaux. J'adorais leur imagination, leur gaieté et leur manière de considérer Poudlard comme un terrain de jeu géant, et accessoirement une réserve de cobayes pour leurs farces et attrapes.

Quand j'avais quitté mon monde, ils venaient de passer leur ASPIC et hésitaient entre se faire embaucher par Zonko ou rester indépendants en lançant leur ligne de produits qu'ils vendraient dans les magasins de Farces et Attrapes existant.

Pour en revenir à Ginny, elle était bien souvent leur complice et un lien assez fort s'était développé entre nous. Je n'avais cependant jamais tenté d'en faire ma petite amie. D'abord parce que je tenais trop à notre amitié. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir ses six grands frères sur le dos. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de lui plaire de cette façon-là.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je fus aussi surpris quand je constatai qu'elle semblait en pincer pour l'Autre. C'est du moins l'impression que j'eus en remarquant la façon dont elle l'observait. En fait, elle sortait avec Dean, ce qui m'avait encore plus surpris… jusqu'au moment où je compris que cette relation était une façon pour elle d'essayer d'oublier les sentiments non partagés qu'elle vouait à mon double.

Je me demandai vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait à l'Autre, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Cela me dépassait. Il était moins drôle, moins populaire, et plutôt abrupt en société. J'en conclus que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette Ginny n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne, et je renonçai provisoirement à l'aborder. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle me fuyait.

oO§O§Oo

D'autres petites choses, beaucoup plus désagréables, accentuèrent le décalage avec ma perception habituelle de Poudlard.

Le quatrième jour, je descendis plus tôt que les matins précédents pour le petit déjeuner et j'assistai à un rituel qui m'avait jusque-là échappé. Cela commença par l'arrivée des hiboux. Hermione reçut la Gazette des sorciers, ce qui ne me surprit pas en soi. Mon Hermione n'était pas abonnée, mais cela ne m'aurait pas étonné d'elle.

"Alors ? demanda Ron.

- Personne que nous connaissions", répondit la brunette en continuant sa lecture.

De quoi diable, parlaient-ils ?

Puis petit à petit, je notai que certains élèves portaient des brassards de deuil. Et il y avait aussi une tension que je ne connaissais pas entre les Serpentards et les autres élèves. Des échanges violents avaient lieu entre les cours, et l'on n'était parfois pas loin d'échanger des coups ou des sortilèges dans les couloirs.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal étaient différents aussi. Terminés les cours théoriques sur les créatures magiques dangereuses. On apprenait à se défendre, et très sérieusement. Je fus étonné par le niveau atteint par mes camarades. Presque tous maîtrisaient les sorts de base, et plus de la moitié arrivaient à former des Patronus corporels. Je fus horriblement vexé en constatant que l'Autre en faisait un magnifique, alors que je n'étais pas fichu de sortir autre chose de ma baguette qu'un crachouillis infâme.

La forme du patronus de mon double me troubla aussi. Etais-ce un hasard s'il ressemblait à l'Animagus de mon père ? Mais d'ailleurs, son père à lui était-il Animagus ? Rien ne le garantissait.

Je me demandai aussi si lui-même pouvait se transformer. Pour ma part, alléché par les récits de mon père et de ses amis, j'avais fait des recherches sur le sujet. Mais j'avais été découragé par la difficulté de la tâche et j'avais abandonné mon projet.

oO§O§Oo

J'étais déjà arrivé depuis deux semaines quand je compris enfin ce que signifiait la présence de Voldemort dans ce monde. Le jour d'Halloween, Hermione avait, comme d'habitude, entrepris de déchiffrer la Gazette, et Ron lança son "Alors ? " habituel.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Le rouquin arrêta de s'empiffrer, ce qui dénotait chez lui un trouble profond. L'Autre se figea.

"Qui ? demanda-t-il, presque sèchement.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione regarda la porte par laquelle rentraient les élèves. Justin Finch-Fletcher arrivait justement. Hannah Abbot vint à sa rencontre de la table des Poufsouffle et lui chuchota quelque chose, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule avec sollicitude. Il sembla recevoir un choc. Réalisant qu'ils étaient le centre de l'intérêt général, Hannah entraîna son camarade vers le Hall d'entrée, pour le soustraire aux regards.

N'étant pas sûr de comprendre, je ramenai mon attention vers Hermione.

"Son père seulement, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait à peine. Sa mère était en visite pour quelques jours dans sa famille."

Je la fixai horrifié. Avais-je bien compris ? Le père de Justin était… mort ? Et elle en parlait comme on parle du temps qu'il fait ! Tout le monde cependant, n'avait pas son sang-froid. Des reniflements s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffles, et chez les Gryffondors, beaucoup repoussaient leurs assiettes et parlaient entre eux à voix basses.

Hermione se leva et alla réprimander des première année insouciants qui parlaient bruyamment. Elle fut plus sèche que d'habitude cependant dans ses réprimandes, ce qui me fit soupçonner qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si insensible que cela.

oO§O§Oo

Je vécus le reste de la journée dans le brouillard. Je crois que ce qui me choqua le plus fut le fatalisme avec lequel l'événement semblait être accepté. Ne ressentaient-ils aucune révolte à l'idée que le père de leur camarade avait été assassiné par une bande d'encagoulés ? J'avais récupéré un journal et lu la description du drame. Il était décrit sans fioritures, avec des allusions à d'autres attaques semblables survenues les semaines précédentes. Manifestement, ce genre d'événement était monnaie courante dans ce monde.

Je n'avais presque rien mangé à midi et, pourtant, l'idée de dîner me soulevait le cœur. Après les cours, au lieu de suivre les autres dans la Grande Salle, je descendis dans le parc. Je me rendis compte que mes parents et Rose me manquaient affreusement. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais retrouver mes copains, les vrais, pas leurs copies dont les souvenirs ne coïncidaient pas avec les miens. Je voulais retrouver ma propre vie.

Mes pas finirent par me mener au stade de Quidditch. Songeant que cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté sur un balai, je m'assis mélancoliquement dans les tribunes. Un match était prévu deux jours plus tard, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y aller. Cela ne ferait que raviver mon envie de jouer. J'essayai d'imaginer la tête de l'Autre si je lui disais que je voulais entrer dans son équipe. Puis je me dis que, vu les circonstances, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de match du tout.

J'étais en train d'envisager assez sérieusement de retourner dans la pièce magique par laquelle j'étais arrivé et de tenter de retourner chez moi malgré la mise en garde de Dumbledore, quand une voix m'interpella :

"Harry ?"

Hermione était sur le gradin inférieur.

"Oui… euh non, moi je suis Simon", soupirai-je.

- Je sais qui tu es, me répondit-elle. Cela doit être pénible pour toi d'avoir dû renoncer à ton prénom", ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix compatissante, tout en montant les marches qui nous séparaient et en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me demandai ce qu'elle me voulait.

"C'est l'Autre qui t'envoie ? lui lançais-je.

- Non, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au dîner, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu su que je viendrais ici ?

- Cela fait du bien à Harry de faire un tour en balai quand il est bouleversé. J'ai pensé que tu ferais pareil. Tu joues au Quidditch, je suppose.

- Oui. Et lui, il joue à quel poste ?" ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je savais qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe, mais je ne l'avais pas vu à l'œuvre. Durant les entraînements qui avaient eus lieu depuis mon arrivée, j'étais en retenue avec Rogue.

"Il est attrapeur, m'apprit-elle. Il est excellent. Mais je suppose que toi aussi.

- Je me débrouille, répliqua-je, modestement. Et moi aussi, je suis attrapeur."

Une pensée me traversa.

"Tu crois qu'on pourrait jouer l'un contre l'autre, une fois ? Juste lui et moi !"

Cela la fit sourire. "Je pense que cela lui plairait aussi…."

Elle reprit subitement son sérieux.

"Enfin, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Il a du mal à accepter ta présence.

- Parce qu'il croit que je suis content d'être là ? grognai-je. Au moins, chez moi, on ne se fait pas massacrer par des dingues !

- Cela ne lui fait pas particulièrement plaisir d'être le Survivant, m'opposa-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Survivant ? la questionnai-je. Et pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point ? C'est pas lui qui se retrouve loin de chez lui et de sa famille !

- Au moins, ta famille va bien. Ses parents sont morts depuis quinze ans et son parrain vient de se faire tuer. Tu penses que c'est mieux ?

- Je… "

Je me sentis vraiment crétin, tout à coup. C'est toujours le problème quand on parle avec Hermione. Puis je réalisai ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"C'était qui son parrain ? demandai-je, glacé.

- Sans doute le même que le tien. Sirius Black.

- Il vient de se faire tuer ? répétai-je atterré, même si ce n'était pas mon Sirius qui venait de disparaître.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle tristement. Cela s'est passé il y a quatre mois, et Harry en est encore profondément bouleversé.

- Oh !" Je me sentis de nouveau abattu. "Et Remus et Peter, demandai-je avec inquiétude. A eux aussi, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Remus n'a pas une vie facile. On n'engage pas facilement les loups-garous, tu comprends. Quant à Peter… C'est lui qui a trahi tes parents et qui est la cause de leur mort, m'assena brutalement Hermione. Il est actuellement aux côtés de Voldemort.

- C'est pas possible !" m'écriai-je.

Pas Peter, le gentil Peter. J'étais moins proche de lui que de Sirius ou Remus, mais je le voyais régulièrement, et il m'offrait toujours de cadeaux sympas.

"Hélas si ! continua-t-elle impitoyable. Et ensuite, il a piégé Sirius, l'a fait passer pour un fou dangereux, et ce dernier a passé douze ans à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

- Quoi ? dis-je abasourdi.

- Sirius a fini par s'échapper mais… il a été tué en duel en juin dernier.

- Mais c'est affreux !

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est la vie d'Harry."

On est restés un moment silencieux. Finalement, je lui ai demandé :

"Et cette cicatrice, pourquoi est-elle si importante pour tout le monde ?

- Harry l'a reçue quand Vol… Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, alors qu'il avait un an. Voldemort a tué ton père… enfin je veux dire celui d'Harry. Ensuite, Lily s'est interposée entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fils. Elle a utilisé un rituel de magie ancienne, ce qui lui a coûté la vie. Du coup, quand Voldemort a envoyé un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, le sort a été renvoyé, grâce au sortilège de ta… de sa mère. Harry s'en est sorti, avec cette cicatrice. Voldemort a momentanément disparu. On le croyait mort. Harry est donc Celui-qui-a-survécu, celui qui a débarrassé le monde magique de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le Survivant.

- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore là, non ?

- Il est revenu, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Le problème, c'est que Harry était à peu près le seul à l'avoir vu. Alors, durant toute l'année dernière, personne ne le croyait et la plupart des gens l'ont pris pour un fou. Cette période n'a pas été facile pour lui."

Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris.

"C'est Remus qui l'a élevé ? demandai-je, ayant logiquement éliminé tous ceux qui avaient été mes repères dans la vie.

- Non, il a été confié à ton oncle et ta tante maternels. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

- S'ils l'ont recueilli, ils ne sont pas aussi affreux que Maman le dit, alors, commentai-je.

- Evite de dire ce genre de choses devant Harry, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Ils ont été abominables avec lui. Il déteste devoir retourner chez eux.

- Oh !"

Cela devenait un peu trop. Orphelin, maltraité, ayant perdu un autre proche quelques mois auparavant, pris pour un dingue… J'avais l'impression qu'un poids de cent kilos avait été posé sur mes épaules. Je me sentais encore plus mal que quand Hermione était arrivée.

L'Autre était fou de la fréquenter aussi assidûment. Ou complètement masochiste. Oui, cela devait être cela. Dès qu'il reprenait un peu espoir, il discutait avec elle pour qu'elle lui rappelle quelle catastrophe pouvait encore lui tomber sur la tronche !

"Tu as encore d'autres horreurs à me révéler ? demandai-je brutalement.

- Tu voulais savoir, non ?

- Et bien, j'avais tort. Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux rentrer chez moi et tout oublier.

- Je suis certaine que le professeur Dumbledore y travaille, tenta-t-elle doucement.

- J'espère. Pourquoi il n'est jamais là ? Il n'a assisté au repas que deux fois depuis que je suis arrivé. J'ai même pas pu lui parler depuis le premier soir !

- Il est très occupé. Il se bat de toutes ses forces contre Voldemort.

- Et moi je peux rester là, à me morfondre ou me faire massacrer."

Hermione me regarda d'un air écoeuré et déçu. J'eus honte de moi.

"Enfin, soupirai-je. Puisque je suis là… tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?"

Un sourire illumina son visage.

"Je savais qu'on pourrait compter sur toi. Tu es Harry Potter, après tout, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Hum, répondis-je, gêné par son regard brillant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire grand-chose."

La confiance qu'elle semblait porter aux Harry Potter fit soudain germer un doute :

"Tu… tu l'aimes beaucoup, l'Autre ? lui demandai-je, incertain.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle, avant de comprendre le sens de ma question et de rougir furieusement. Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre."

Elle semblait trouver cette idée parfaitement incongrue.

"Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que, dans ton monde, je sors avec lui… "

Tout à coup, elle parut réaliser qui était le "lui" chez moi. Elle rougit de plus belle et contempla le bout de ses chaussures.

"Non, non, la rassurai-je. C'est juste que tu es toujours avec lui, et que tu le couves constamment du regard, et que tu sembles l'admirer beaucoup, alors je me demandais….

- Il est comme un frère pour moi, spécifia-t-elle, toujours un peu embarrassée. Et je sais qu'il est troublé par ta présence, alors je m'inquiète pour lui. Nous… Tu… Nous ne sommes pas amis, dans ton monde ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Eh bien… je n'ai rien contre toi mais… Tu ne sors pas tellement de tes bouquins, en fait. Je… je suppose que tu serais sympa si tu… "

Je compris que j'étais sur une pente savonneuse et m'interrompis avant de m'enfoncer complètement. Mais elle avait compris et dit, dépitée :

"Je vois. C'est vrai que Harry et Ron ne m'appréciaient pas tellement, avant le troll.

- Le troll ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oui, quelqu'un avait introduit un troll dans l'école et je me suis retrouvée enfermée avec lui dans les toilettes. Harry et Ron sont venus me sauver. Harry a sauté sur le troll et Ron l'a assommé avec un Wingardium, me confia-t-elle.

- Il lui a sauté dessus ! J'aurais aimé être là ! admirai-je, presque frustré de n'avoir jamais rencontré une de ces créatures pour de vrai.

- C'était complètement idiot, répliqua Hermione, en pinçant la bouche d'une façon qui me rappela celle de mon monde. Il est vrai que cela a été plus efficace qu'on peut le croire. Enfin, finalement, on s'en est sorti sans une égratignure et on est devenus amis.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est proche de Ron aussi, commentai-je.

- Ils l'étaient déjà avant, me contredit-elle. Je crois qu'ils avaient sympathisé dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi, t'es pas ami avec lui, chez toi ?

- On s'entend bien, mais on n'est pas particulièrement copains. Je suis plus proche des jumeaux ou de Ginny. Et de Neville, bien sûr.

- Neville ? Je l'aime bien, aussi.

- Votre Neville est très différent du mien, lui dis-je avec plus d'amertume que je n'aurais voulu.

- Je suppose qu'il a encore ses parents, chez toi, dit Hermione avec tristesse.

- Ils sont morts ? demandai-je. C'est pour cela qu'il a été élevé par sa grand-mère ?

- Non...enfin oui.

- Oui ou non ?

- Ses parents sont vivants, mais ne sont pas en état de s'occuper de lui", consentit à me révéler Hermione.

Je frissonnai.

"Mais c'est pas possible, éclatai-je. Comment un seul bonhomme peut-il faire autant de dégâts ?

- Il ne peut pas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il ne serait rien sans ses Mangemorts. Mais il sert de lien entre tous ceux qui veulent imposer leurs lois au mépris du droit et de la justice et qui sont trop lâches pour agir seuls."

Décidément, Hermione était toujours aussi encourageante ! Elle interrompit mes sombres ruminations quelques minutes plus tard.

"Harry, il fait nuit depuis un moment, on devrait rentrer… c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu."

Je grimaçai en songeant à la tonne de devoirs qui m'attendait.

"Tu as terminé ta métamorphose pour demain ?demandai-je en me levant.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle. Et ne crois pas que tu pourras copier" me prévint-elle.

J'e n'avais jamais envisagé une chose pareille… mais manifestement la fréquenter apportait un petit bonus de ce côté-là.

"Tu es dure, lui répondis-je, en prenant ma voix la plus misérable. Tu te rends compte que j'ai six semaines de cours à rattraper ? Que Rogue va finir par me faire détester les potions ? Et que Neville qui m'aide d'habitude est moins bon que moi, ici ?

- Tu peux travailler avec nous, concéda-t-elle.

- L'Autre ne voudra jamais. Il te l'interdira" répliquai-je.

Elle réagit exactement comme je l'avais escompté :

"Harry n'a rien à m'interdire. Si j'ai envie de travailler avec toi, il ne peut pas m'en empêcher !

- Merci Hermione", dis-je humblement.

Elle me regarda avec suspicion, comprenant qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de la discussion quelque part en route, mais je pris mon air innocent et elle dut m'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée.**  
**

**27/09/2005 : **Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être aussi nombreux à être venus lire et à me laisser des mots. Nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Une des deux **Petite Plume : **j'ai rajouté un passage de 350 mots dans le chapitre suivant pour répondre à ta question. 

**Florence** : je serai contente de te retrouver chaque mercredi aussi (en tant que lectrice, je ne dis pas ça pour t'obliger à poster un mot à chaque fois, lol)

**Yuna** : J'espère que tu vas aimer mes développements.

**Malice** : Faut se mettre à la place de Simon, Hermione est vraiment un pimbêche dans son monde !

**lily-rose** : contente de te plaire.

**Qc-HP** : merci pour ton mot

**Titania.M** : lol, tu est la seconde à me faire remarquer que Simon représente le fantasme de Rogue : un James jeune. Je crains qu'il en faille d'avantage pour amadouer Rogue à l'égard de Harry. Je en pense pas qu'il aura envie de raconter la vérité. Elle le dérange trop pour cela, et puis,il craindra de ne pas être cru. Sans compter que cela compliquerait une situation bien assez embrouillée.

**Jinny** : C'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de mot, l'essentiel est que tu lises et que tu aimes. Pour publier sur ffnet, as-tu essayé de coller ton texte sur un fichier genre notePad (.txt). Car effectivement Works ne fait pas partie de la liste des fichiers acceptés, mais les .txt le sont. Idem, si tu peux convertir en .html, cela passera aussi.

**Bunny Anoushka Kalika** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

**Kazy** : Yep, c'est pour cela que Harry n'aime pas tellement Simon ! Je voyais plutôt un James 2.0 pour Simon, mais son parrain doit aussi y être pour quelque chose. Cependant, ne pas oublier l'influence de Lily, quand même (moins d'arrogance). Je pense préserver Neville et ne jamais lui révéler qui est Simon (c'est assez compliqué comme ça). Non, pas de personne en plus (mis à part sa petite soeur). Voldemort a existé sur son monde, et a été arrêté quand Simon avait un an (c'est lui qui le dit dans le chapitre 1). Donc peu de différence entre les deux mondes, mis à part la vie de Harry, des maraudeurs et Neville. Effectivement, Simon va évoluer au contact de Harry.

**Steamboat Willie** : contente de te lire. Tout se passe bien ?

**chrys63** : bon analyse des persos. C'est exactement comme ce la que je les vois.

**Guezanne** : contente de te lire. Je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de finir un jour JXC ni de commencer le loup et l'Azur, mais là, j'ai pas le temps. Mais promis, je reviendrai. C'est marrant, j'avais pas réalisé que je faisais le contraire de Fenice. Mais tu as tout à fait raison. Oui, Simon a une toute autre notion de la vie que Harry. On se demande pourquoi !

**alana chantelune** : on va développer…bisous

**molly** : Dans JKR, il a pas mal de personnes qui se méfient de Harry. Il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison. Par de l'acquis et de l'inné, oui, je pense que queque part, je devais avoir ça à l'esprit en écrivant mon histoire.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : ils expriment au long de l'histoire pourquoi ils ont du mal à se supporter. J'espère que cela te conviendra comme explication.

**Elmire** : wouah, toi aussi tu as un monde intérieur très riche. Dommage que t'écrives pas sur cette idée de mondes parallèles, ce serait intéressant.

**Émélie** : j'espère que ton pressentiment s'annonce vrai.

**Kemet** : "Quand Harry rencontre Harry", j'aime bien ta formulation. Je vais essayer de l'intégrer dans le titre.

**Mushu** : c'est simple, pour créer des histoires, j'en lis et je pique les idées. C'est pas compliqué, en fait… ;-)

**lilpuce** : merci, contente de te plaire.

**Nazou** : merci d'avoir pris la peine de poster. A la prochaine.

**Usul** : oui, je suis ici aussi. Mais j'ai également posté sur TWWO (avec quelques jours de retard il est vrai. Contente de te retrouver.

**Shima-chan** : tu peux quand même écrire ton histoire, c'est marrant d'en avoir plusieurs sur le même thème. Contente que cela te plaise. Non, pas de quiproquo. Ni Harry ni Simon n'ont envie d'être pris l'un pour l'autre.

**Lélou** : Comment je fais pour faire tout ça : je fais des choix : je dors pas assez et je délaisse parfois ma famille, hélas.

**Fee Fleau** : oui, c'est ce qui me gêne avec les voyages temporels, c'est que les perso peuvent pas vraiment échanger sur leur différence.

**Angel's Eyes** : yep, c'est exactement ça. Simon est un Harry insouciant, limite irresponsable.

**Shinia Marina** : Ouf, mon inspiratrice a aimé. T'as vu, le rôle de Titus n'est pas très développé (dans le chapitre 1) mais je trouvais que la phrase sonnait bien.

**Nymphelane** : Et moi je vais pouvoir boire le mien avec le sentiment du devoir accompli

**Crookshank** : pour neville, voilà, c'est fait. Le monde de Simon sera montré tout au long de l'histoire. Pour l'écriture, j'ai du mal à arrêter, c'est vrai, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas raisonnable.

**Milii** : merci pour les compliments.Oui, la relation entre les deux harry a été intéressante à décrire.

**fenice** : j'ai pas fait exprès pour la longueur (j'ai même deux chapitres de plus que prévu), mais je suis très contente de rester en contact avec ffnet durant tout ce temps. Bises aussi.

**Rebecca-Black** : j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue

**Caliméra** : faut pas veiller pour moi ! lol ! C'est pas pressé que tu lise tout vu que tu vas recevoir les chapitres les uns après les autres. Marrant sur ce que tu me dis sur la vision de Rogue. Mais c'est vrai que mon Simon ressemble à James et que Rogue reproche à harry les défauts de son père.

**Lyane** : Réponse à toutes tes questions dans les chapitres suivants.

**beru ou bloub** : héhé, j'ai même changé mes notes d'auteur en introduction, pour ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue à ceux qui auraient raté le résumé !


	3. Matin de Noël

**- L'AUTRE –

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée d'écrire la rencontre de deux Harry Potter m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté, **lesneufmondes**, sur _LiveJournal_ pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le lien vers la communauté sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**III : Matin de Noël**

La première fois que je m'assis pour travailler à la même table que l'Autre dans la salle commune, juste après ma conversation avec Hermione sur le terrain de Quidditch, mon double me fusilla du regard. Mais il dut avoir un échange silencieux avec son amie car, après l'avoir dévisagée un moment, il se replongea dans son parchemin et ne fit plus attention à moi.

Ron, par contre, fut moins accommodant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, lança-t-il, quand il constata que l'Autre avait laissé tomber.

- Il travaille avec nous, répondit Hermione.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis aujourd'hui, répondit-elle avec une patience étonnante. Simon, tu as commencé ton devoir de métamorphose, au moins ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai fait le brouillon", répondis- je, en le sortant de mon sac.

Elle le prit, regarda ce que j'avais écrit, et commença à l'annoter.

"Parce qu'en plus, tu l'aides ? explosa Ron. Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'intéresse à toi juste pour copier ?

- Comme d'autres", répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard acéré.

Ron rougit et se replongea dans son livre. Mais il levait régulièrement les yeux, se partageant entre des regards furieux dans ma direction et d'autres troublés du côté de sa camarade. Moi, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il me reprochait vraiment. Cela m'aurait beaucoup étonné deux heures plus tôt, mais ma récente conversation avec cette Hermione-ci m'avait fait découvrir une sensibilité que je n'avais jamais décelée chez la mienne, expliquant l'attirance qu'elle pouvait éveiller chez ses camarades masculins.

oO§O§Oo

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, je tâchai de m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement. Pour mieux comprendre le monde où je vivais désormais, je me mis à lire la Gazette d'Hermione. Il y eut d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, qui heureusement ne concernaient personne vivant à Poudlard. Et, comme les autres, j'appris à continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il y avait des travaux pratiques à effectuer, je me mettais avec Neville. Ma présence semblait le mettre en confiance, et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Parfois, j'avais presque l'impression de retrouver mon vieux copain. J'aimais bien travailler avec Hermione aussi, car cela me permettait de gagner beaucoup de temps. Par contre, ses incessantes disputes avec Ron étaient fatigantes. L'Autre paraissait y être résigné.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les sentiments jaloux que Ron ressentait pour Hermione étaient réciproques. Une dizaine de jours après ma première discussion avec elle, je surpris le regard désolé de ma nouvelle amie après une vacherie que Ron lui avait servie.

La savoir amoureuse ne m'étonna pas outre mesure. Par contre, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez l'irascible rouquin, alors qu'elle avait un Harry Potter sous la main. Sans doute me manquait-il un troll pour voir ce que cette intellectuelle au grand cœur trouvait de si attirant à ce grand ballot.

Une fois de plus, je me demandai si les personnes de ce monde étaient vraiment les mêmes que celles du mien. Etait-ce seulement les circonstances qui révélaient un trait de caractère dissimulé, ou étaient-ils foncièrement différents ? Cet Autre était-il vraiment un autre moi, élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, ou aurai-je réagi autrement dans les mêmes circonstances ?

Mes rapports avec l'Autre n'avaient pas tellement évolué depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Même quand nous nous retrouvions à la même table pour travailler avec Hermione, nous ne nous parlions pas. Heureusement, notre amie commune n'essayait pas de nous forcer la main, et entretenait obligeamment deux conversations en parallèle, malgré les sarcasmes de Ron.

Rogue, le prof de potions, intervint également dans notre relation, mais de façon infiniment moins discrète et résolument odieuse. Après avoir constaté qu'il pouvait difficilement me prendre en faute car j'étais assez balèze dans sa matière, il s'acharnait sur l'Autre à longueur de cours, en me prenant à témoin de l'ignorance de mon "cousin" quand ce dernier n'arrivait pas à répondre à ses questions tordues, et soulignant sans cesse sa maladresse lors des travaux pratiques.

Au sortir des cachots, l'Autre, profondément humilié, me fuyait encore plus que d'habitude, et je ne lui courais pas après, troublé d'avoir été témoin de la pitoyable déconfiture d'un individu portant mon nom et ayant mon visage.

oO§O§Oo

Insidieusement ces séances, ajoutées à la morosité ambiante, me sapaient le moral. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, je suis retourné dans la salle magique qui m'avait propulsé ici. J'y suis resté toute la nuit, mais rien ne s'est passé. Au petit matin, épuisé et transi, car il faisait un froid polaire dans ce lieu, j'ai regagné ma salle commune avec découragement. Trois nuits de suite, j'ai tenté ma chance, avant d'admettre que je ne rentrerai pas chez moi de cette façon.

Hermione se rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et je subis de sa part un interrogatoire en règle. J'eus beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de tout allait bien et que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de bêtise. Elle affirma comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce qui était sans doute vrai, car ses questions montraient qu'elle me connaissait de façon troublante.

Sa compassion me toucha et me vexa en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi pitoyable que l'Autre, avec ses yeux de cocker triste. Cela fouetta ma fierté et je décidai de me secouer, et de mettre un point d'honneur à rester moi-même, sans sombrer dans le même marasme que mon double.

J'utilisai donc la potion glaçante que j'avais achetée chez Zonko pour la mettre sur les bancs des Serpentards et des Serdaigles dans la Grande Salle. Cela donna un peu d'animation au repas. Deux jours plus tard, je lançai discrètement deux bombabouses devant la classe de Rogue. Je pris soin de faire cela un jour où je n'avais pas cours de potions, et en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité piquée dans le coffre de l'Autre.

J'observai la réaction de Ginny lors de ces deux blagues. Elle parut apprécier. Quand, une semaine plus tard, toute la table des Poufsouffles se mit à parler d'une voix suraiguë pendant cinq minutes, et je me rappelais avoir vu la description d'un produit produisant cet effet dans un prospectus à l'en-tête des Sorciers Facétieux. J'avais été surpris et heureux d'apprendre que c'était le magasin de Fred et Georges. Visiblement, dans ce monde-ci, ils avaient trouvés des fonds pour ouvrir leur propre boutique.

Je trouvai que Ginny avait l'air particulièrement satisfaite pendant l'épisode vocal des Poufsouffles. Je pariai donc sur le fait qu'elle en était l'instigatrice. Cela me parut une bonne entrée en matière pour discuter avec elle.

oO§O§Oo

Je l'abordai un jour à la bibliothèque.

"Bonjour Ginny.

- On se connaît ? répondit-elle, pas très engageante.

- Mais oui, je suis le type que ton frère déteste.

- Pour une fois, Ron a peut-être raison", lança-t-elle.

Je me demandai pourquoi elle faisait preuve d'autant d'animosité à mon égard. Parce que j'étais la copie du mec pour qui elle en pinçait sans espoir ? Je m'assis à ses côtés.

"La place est prise, grogna-t-elle.

- J'ai vu, répliquai-je. Je viens de la prendre. C'était toi la poudre de Soprano ?

- La poudre de quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas par cœur le catalogue de tes frères. Au fait, comment fait-on pour commander chez eux ? Je n'ai pas vu leurs produits à Pré-au-Lard."

Elle hésita à me répondre, mais son sens de la famille l'emporta :

"Je te passerai des bons de commande, répondit-elle. C'était toi les bombabouses et la potion glaçante ?

- Tu as trouvé ça drôle ?

- Les bombabouses, t'étais pas obligé de les mettre le jour où j'avais cours dans les cachots. On a profité de l'odeur pendant deux heures ! En plus, c'est Luna qui a dû tout nettoyer car elle a eu le malheur d'être en retenue avec Rogue ce jour-là.

- J'essaierai de m'améliorer la prochaine fois, répondis-je, conciliant. Je débute ici, moi. Si tu as des conseils, je suis preneur.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais t'aider ?

- Je suis certain que tu es une spécialiste de la question."

Elle me regarda comme pour me dire "Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir avec tes flatteries" et se replongea dans son livre. J'ouvris les miens et fis mes devoirs à côté d'elle.

Elle ne protesta pas quand je la raccompagnai vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle en profita même pour me poser une question qui visiblement la préoccupait :

"Tu es vraiment de la famille de Harry ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je me creusai la tête pour savoir quel détail la faisait douter.

"Nous sommes des cousins assez éloignés, répondis-je prudemment. Mais nos histoires de famille n'intéressent vraisemblablement personne.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des Potter", insista-t-elle.

Devais-je inventer sur le champ une histoire d'héritage et de vendetta ? Mais je risquais de gaffer, et Ginny avait suffisamment l'habitude des délires de ses frères pour ne pas être dupe. Je me raccrochai donc à mon histoire du premier jour.

"Cela fait deux générations que nous sommes en Australie, expliquai-je. Très peu de gens en Angleterre se rappellent de nous.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu l'avais dit quand tu es arrivé, mais j'avais oublié, admit-elle. Cela explique pourquoi Dumbledore ne vous a pas confié Harry, quand ses parents sont morts. Cela me turlupinait.

- Oh... Eh bien, oui, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas l'envoyer à l'étranger.

- Cela aurait mieux valu ! dit Ginny d'un ton farouche. C'est honteux de l'avoir laissé là-bas et de l'y renvoyer chaque été.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, ils sont bêtes et méchants, s'échauffa-t-elle. Et ils ne le nourrissent même pas correctement. Il faut voir comment il est, quand il arrive de chez eux. Maigre comme un clou avec une tête à faire peur ! Si au moins on avait le droit de les ensorceler un peu, ce ne serait pas un mal !"

Je la regardai avec étonnement. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi enflammée. Elle devait drôlement en pincer pour l'Autre pour s'exciter ainsi, rien qu'en évoquant ses ennuis. Je fus presque jaloux de l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Et déstabilisé, surtout.

Mais que diable chez mon double éveillait ainsi sa passion ? Ses malheurs ? Je n'enviais pas spécialement l'Autre s'il n'était aimé que par pitié. Je crois que je préférerais ne pas avoir de succès auprès des filles plutôt que d'être apprécié pour une aussi mauvaise raison.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Ginny ne l'intéressait pas, après tout.

oO§O§Oo

Les semaines suivantes, je me rapprochai peu à peu de Ginny. Elle restait circonspecte, mais je la faisais rire malgré elle. Je lui soumis plusieurs plans de blague qu'elle améliora, et finalement, elle accepta de les réaliser avec moi. C'est ainsi que le bureau de Binns siffla pendant toute une journée, que tous les télescopes montrèrent des images humoristiques le temps que Sinistra arrive à les désenchanter et que, clou du spectacle, Miss Teigne nous fit admirer son pelage rose bonbon pendant trois jours.

Tout cela m'occupait suffisamment pour que j'arrive à oublier que j'étais loin de chez moi pendant de longs moments. Un samedi, cependant, j'eus l'impression d'étouffer dans le château, et l'envie me vint de bouger un peu. J'attirai Ginny à l'écart :

"Ça te dirai une balade dans la Forêt interdite ?

- Drôlement romantique, dis donc", grinça-t-elle.

Elle avait rompu avec Dean quelques jours auparavant et, de ce fait, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

"Je ne te drague pas, répliquai-je, sincère. Je cherche juste quelqu'un avec qui partager de bons moments.

- Aller dans la Forêt interdite me parait plus synonyme de "gros ennuis" que de "bons moments", répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, c'est tout. Dans la forêt, il y a des centaures agressifs et des acromentulas carnivores…. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller les déranger !

- Je parie que tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds, la provoquai-je.

- Tu as perdu ton pari, répliqua-t-elle. Ça tombe bien, je cherchais quelqu'un pour me faire mon devoir de potions.

- Tu es vraiment allée dans la forêt ? fis-je semblant de douter pour l'agacer.

- Parfaitement, et j'y ai même chevauché un Sombral, si tu veux tout savoir !"

- Tu peux les voir ? demandai-je sans réfléchir.

- A l'époque non, mais maintenant, oui", soupira-t-elle.

Merde ! Je préférai ne pas savoir qui elle avait vu mourir. J'arrêtai immédiatement de la taquiner.

"Je t'aide pour ta potion, et on fait une promenade autour du lac ensuite, lui proposai-je.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Quelles sont les propriétés de la pierre de lune ?"

Après lui avoir fourni les renseignements nécessaires, nous avons mis nos capes les plus chaudes et nos écharpes, et nous avons fait le tour du lac. Ce ne fut ni une promenade romantique, ni une épopée héroïque, mais ce fut très agréable, et j'étais heureux d'avoir une amie, même si je ne pouvais pas lui confier la vérité. Elle ressemblait suffisamment à ma Ginny pour que je me sente bien avec elle.

Quand nous revînmes dans la salle commune, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, j'eus l'impression que l'Autre me lançait un regard furieux. Je me demandai ce que me valait ce traitement de faveur.

oO§O§Oo

Je compris de quoi il en retournait deux semaines plus tard. Dans la journée, je m'étais de nouveau promené avec Ginny, qui avait pas mal de temps libre depuis qu'elle était célibataire. J'étais ravi qu'elle me le consacre, mais en même temps, j'étais un peu inquiet. Je craignais qu'elle reporte sur moi son affection pour l'Autre du fait de notre ressemblance, même si je m'évertuais à ne pas éveiller sa compassion.

J'avais pensé avoir à ce sujet une conversation à cœur ouvert avec elle, puis j'avais opté pour une stratégie plus subtile. J'avais entrepris de draguer ouvertement Lavande. De toute façon, j'étais vraiment curieux de savoir comment elle embrassait dans ce monde-ci.

J'étais remonté dans mon dortoir pour poser ma cape. Alors que je jetais un sort de séchage sur mon vêtement avant de le ranger, la porte s'ouvrit et l'Autre entra. Je pensai qu'il allait redescendre quand il réaliserait que nous étions seuls, car il fuyait en général les tête-à-tête avec moi. Mais cette fois, au contraire, il ferma soigneusement la porte et s'adossa au battant.

"A quoi tu joues, m'apostropha-t-il.

- Hein ? Tu parles de quoi, répondis-je, réellement perdu.

- De ton petit jeu avec Ginny et Lavande", cracha-t-il.

Mais de quoi il se mêlait celui-là ? Il n'était tout de même pas… jaloux ? Si ? Bon, cela changeait la donne. Je tâchai de vérifier mon hypothèse.

"Pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi cela te regarde ?" demandai-je.

Il rougit et sembla chercher désespérément une excuse valable.

"Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi, finit-il par prétendre, alors je ne permettrai à personne de lui faire du mal."

Bon, manifestement, c'était pour Ginny qu'il s'inquiétait et il se fichait désespérément de Lavande. Décidemment, pensai-je, on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça.

"Ginny a déjà six frères, lui rétorquai-je, et je doute qu'elle apprécie que tu te mêles de sa vie privée.

- Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? me demanda-t-il, tentant de faire dévier la conversation.

- Ça te gêne ? Si tu es intéressé par elle, t'as qu'à le lui dire, le provoquai-je.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par elle ! nia-t-il avec une véhémence des plus suspectes.

- A qui essaies-tu de mentir, lui demandai-je. A toi ou à moi ?

- Je ne mens pas !

- Harry, tu te rappelles qui je suis ?" lui demandai-je, étonné d'avoir réussi à l'appeler par mon prénom.

Il soutint un instant mon regard, avant d'abandonner.

"Le dis pas à Ron, finit-il par lâcher. Les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça.

- Tu ne te déclares pas auprès de Ginny à cause de Ron ? m'exclamai-je, refusant d'admettre qu'un type se baladant avec mon apparence puisse être aussi lamentable.

Non ! répondit-il vivement. Enfin…, c'est surtout que je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Elle était avec Dean il n'y a même pas deux semaines. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se parle, alors je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher. C'est une amie formidable, tu sais !

- Je sais, répondis-je avec sincérité. Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais tenter ta chance.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Sûr et certain. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis aussi explicite dans mes relations avec Lavande ? Je voulais juste éviter qu'elle se trompe de Potter.

- Oh !"

Il médita un peu sur cette nouvelle idée. Puis il me demanda, un peu gêné :

"Et toi, cela ne t'ennuierait pas si moi et Ginny…

- Dans mon monde, Ginny est ma meilleure amie. Comme toi et Hermione.

- Ah, très bien."

Il hésita un moment, puis me demanda avec curiosité :

"Mais qu'est ce que tu trouves à Lavande ?

- Elle embrasse bien.

- T'as déjà expérimenté ? demanda-t-il, un peu décontenancé.

- Pas avec celle-ci. Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder, l'assurai-je

- Je vois, dit-il d'un ton incertain, comme s'il hésitait entre être choqué par mon attitude ou en rire.

- Et toi, lui demandai-je en retour. T'es sorti avec qui, ici ?

- Euh, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai pas trop le temps pour cela… Un peu avec Cho Chang l'année, dernière, mais cela ne s'est pas trop bien terminé.

- T'as bon goût, évaluai-je. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Mais chez moi, elle sort avec un certain Cédric Diggory. Alors, j'ai pas tenté ma chance.

- Ici aussi, elle a préféré Cédric", dit-il soudain rembruni.

C'était donc comme cela que cela avait fini. Mais c'était bizarre, il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vue en compagnie de Diggory, ici. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelai pas avoir vu Diggory du tout, ces dernières semaines.

Ron entra à ce moment dans le dortoir. Il nous dévisagea, comme surpris de nous y trouver tous les deux. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à voir du sang sur les murs. Je fis un signe de tête en direction de l'Autre et je m'apprêtai à redescendre dans la salle commune, pour faire mes devoirs. Au moment où je passai devant lui, Ron me dit :

"Au fait, euh… Simon. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de ma sœur."

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai dans les yeux.

"Ginny est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de te mêler de sa vie privée. Elle sort avec qui elle veut.

- C'est ma sœur !

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. Toi, tu n'en as pas.

- Ron !" intervint l'Autre.

Ron mit quelques secondes à comprendre quelle gaffe il avait commise. Mais moi, j'étais trop agacé par son attitude pour être peiné en pensant à ma famille.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta propre vie sentimentale au lieu de gâcher celle des autres", lançai-je à Ron avant de sortir de la pièce.

Si l'Autre n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait à faire, son cas était désespéré.

oO§O§Oo

Il ne me fallut qu'une semaine supplémentaire pour constater que Lavande embrassait sensiblement de la même manière d'un monde à l'autre. Sa conversation était également celle dont je me rappelai. La seule différence avec l'autre Lavande, c'était son niveau en défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle était presque meilleure que moi. Mais sans doute était-ce une question d'entraînement. Après tout, l'Autre y excellait, et il semblait être une référence pour toute la classe.

Au début du mois de décembre, on nous demanda d'indiquer si nous allions rester pour les vacances ou non. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé rester à Poudlard pour Noël, mais je ne voyais pas très bien où je pouvais aller. Mettre mon nom dans la colonne des restants me rendit mélancolique pour la journée.

Deux jours plus tard, j'entrai dans le dortoir alors que Ron et l'Autre étaient en pleine discussion.

"C'est dégueulasse, disait le rouquin. Il n'a pas le droit de te forcer à rester ici alors que tu es invité par mes parents.

- Dumbledore doit avoir de bonne raison, répondit l'Autre, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre.

- Ecoute, vieux, t'en fais pas. Je vais rester avec toi et on va bien s'amuser.

- Non, Ron, ne fait pas ça. Tes parents vont être déçus. Déjà que c'est dur pour ta mère que Percy ait refusé de se joindre à vous. Tu peux pas lui faire ça…

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser moisir ici tout seul, opposa Ron. Hermione aussi rentre dans sa famille. Tu vas périr d'ennui pendant deux semaines. Non, c'est décidé, je reste avec toi."

Bon, je n'aimais pas tellement Ron, mais je devais admettre qu'il se montrait bon camarade pour l'Autre. Cependant, cette grandeur d'âme ne servit à rien. Ron partit avec les autres le vingt-quatre décembre au matin, pestant contre les décisions arbitraires des parents, et promettant à l'Autre de lui envoyer un hibou tous les deux jours.

Après la disparition des dernières calèches, nous sommes lentement rentrés dans le hall. Rusard a surgi brusquement et nous a informés que le Directeur voulait nous parler à tous les deux.

"C'est pas trop tôt, grommelai-je, considérant que cela faisait près de dix semaines que j'étais arrivé, et que Dumbledore ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis le premier soir.

- Il a peut-être trouvé le moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, me répondit l'Autre, sans que je puisse déterminer si c'était la gentillesse ou l'espoir de se débarrasser de moi qui motivait cette remarque.

- Je préfère ne pas trop y compter", répliquai-je, mais je ne pus empêcher cet espoir de me gonfler la poitrine.

Le bureau du directeur était conforme à mes souvenirs. J'y avais été appelé deux fois au cours de ma scolarité, pour des blagues qui avaient été plus loin que prévu. Il nous fit asseoir en souriant avec bienveillance, mais je le trouvais plus vieux et plus fatigué que dans mes souvenirs.

"Eh bien jeunes gens, tout se passe bien ?

- Avez-vous trouvé le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui ? demanda l'Autre, sans ambages.

- Hélas non, répondit le vieil homme mettant immédiatement fin à mes espérances. J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais comme je vous l'ai dit dès le premier jour, les livres qui évoquent des mondes parallèles sont rarement dignes de foi. Par ailleurs, le, professeur Flitwick a étudié la salle que vous nous avez indiquée. Il n'a pu déterminer la façon dont elle fonctionne. Nous ne savons donc pas si c'était le hasard, la volonté délibérée d'un sorcier, ou toute autre cause nous échappant qui vous avait amené ici Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais vous allez devoir profiter encore un peu de notre hospitalité."

Alors que je tâchais de dissimuler ma profonde déception, le directeur reprit :

"Monsieur Potter, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter de votre arrivée avec quelques amis qui ont, tout comme moi, à cœur de mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort."

Le regard entendu qu'il échangea avec l'Autre me fit deviner que ce dernier savait pertinemment de quels amis il s'agissait.

"Nous en avons conclu que votre présence est propre à inquiéter celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il apparaît maintenant que nous aurions été avisés de la dissimuler aux yeux de tous. C'est malheureusement trop tard car nous savons de source sure qu'il a déjà été mis au courant de votre existence. Il n'a pas donné de directive spéciale à votre égard, mais nous préférons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour garantir votre sécurité. C'est pour cette raison que ni vous ni Harry n'avez été autorisés à quitter Poudlard.

L'Autre intervint :

"Sait-on comment Voldemort a été averti ? Aurions-nous été trahis ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix accusatrice, comme s'il avait une idée de l'identité de celui qui aurait pu se rendre coupable d'une telle action.

- Harry, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante, il y a près de trois cents élèves dans cette école qui échangent librement du courrier avec leur famille. Nous ne pouvions d'aucune façon garder son arrivée secrète. A ce propos, je vous dois des excuses, Monsieur Potter. J'aurais dû penser au risque potentiel que votre patronyme vous fait courir et vous contraindre à changer de nom et d'apparence dès votre arrivée."

Je secouai la tête. Cela ne m'était pas agréable de savoir que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait entendu parler de moi, mais me déguiser pour lui échapper me semblait bien lâche, comme attitude. Et puis, après tout, je ne courrais pas plus de risques que l'Autre.

"J'ai remarqué que vous êtes les seuls de la maison Gryffondor à rester parmi nous, continua le directeur, sur un ton plus léger. J'espère que vous en profiterez pour mieux vous connaître."

Nous avons de concert haussé les épaules, sans nous engager à quoique ce soit. Cela ne parut pas déranger Dumbledore, qui nous raccompagna à la porte avec un sourire, tout en nous assurant qu'il faisait son possible pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Nous rejoignîmes notre tour dans un silence maussade. Alors que nous arrivions à proximité de notre tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à l'Autre :

"Tu crois qu'il va vraiment essayer de me faire rentrer chez moi ?"

Mon double a pris le temps de la réflexion avant de me répondre :

"Je pense que oui. Ta présence est un élément perturbateur dans la situation, qui est déjà très complexe. Dumbledore ne doit pas apprécier davantage que Voldemort de t'avoir dans les jambes."

La répartie était brutale, mais elle me rassura davantage qu'une réponse vague, émise dans le seul but de me réconforter. Si Dumbledore avait intérêt à ce que je parte, j'avais peut-être une chance de revoir un jour les miens.

oO§O§Oo

Nous nous sommes installés dans la salle commune. L'Autre a pris un livre, et moi la Gazette du sorcier qu'Hermione m'avait donnée le matin avant de partir, après l'avoir déchiffrée de la première à la dernière ligne.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous avons constaté que nous n'étions que huit à être restés à Poudlard. Nous avons mangé sans entrain, puis les plus jeunes sont allés jouer dans la neige. Je les ai suivis dehors et je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc. L'Autre avait dû faire la même chose, car il était aussi mouillé et transi que moi quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le dortoir.

Nous avons dîné et nous sommes couchés sans avoir échangé plus de cinq phrases.

oO§O§Oo

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une explosion. Je bondis de mon lit, mais l'Autre me rassura :

"T'inquiète, c'est le cadeau des jumeaux."

Je chaussai mes lunettes et le regardai. Son lit était couvert de paquets, qu'il était en train de déballer. Je me demandai si j'allai rester à le regarder ouvrir ses cadeaux comme un imbécile ou descendre au plus vite dans la salle commune pour tenter d'oublier qu'il n'y aurait rien pour moi, tout comme il n'y avait jamais de hibou se posant devant mon assiette à l'heure du courrier. Mais il me dit :

"Tu n'ouvre pas tes cadeaux ?"

Je constatai avec surprise que plusieurs emballages multicolores avaient été posés au pied de mon lit. Je les saisis avec circonspection, me demandant qui me les avait envoyés. Pendant un moment, je craignis que l'Autre ne m'ait offert quelque chose. De mon côté, je n'avais rien prévu pour lui, et ce serait embarrassant. Mais, heureusement, il ne faisait pas partie de mes bienfaiteurs.

Dans le premier paquet, je découvris un pull couleur chocolat, manifestement tricoté à la main, avec un grand S émeraude sur le devant. Alors que je le contemplai avec circonspection, l'Autre m'expliqua, en brandissant un pull émeraude, barré d'un grand H brun :

"Ça, c'est de Molly. Quelqu'un a dû lui parler de toi. Il doit y avoir un gâteau, avec."

Il y en avait bien un. Hermione m'avait envoyé des livres, Ginny un assortiment de farces et attrapes, et même Ron s'était fendu d'un paquet de Bertie Crochue. Lavande m'avait envoyé une gourmette gravée d'une inscription sentimentale. J'espérai qu'elle n'attendait pas que je la porte en permanence.

Je demandai à l'Autre :

"Tu as envoyé quelque chose à Ginny ?

- Hum, oui. Du parchemin parfumé. Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Elle sera très touchée, l'assurai-je, tout en pensant par devers moi qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré quelque chose de moins tarte.

- Et toi, tu as prévu quelque chose pour Lavande ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Non, pas encore. Je pensais profiter des vacances pour faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Je le lui donnerai à la rentrée. Je pense acheter quelque chose à Hermione et Ginny, aussi."

Il a hoché la tête, et nous nous sommes préparés à descendre déjeuner. En ressortant de la Grande Salle, il m'a dit :

"Je pense que je vais faire un tour en balai. Tu… cela te dirait de voler un peu ?

- Et comment ! m'écriai-je.

- Je vais demander à Madame Bibine de te prêter un balai, alors, dit-il en retournant dans le réfectoire, où la prof de vol déjeunait en compagnie du professeur Flitwick. Il revint avec un grand sourire et une petite clé.

"Je lui ai dit que j'allais te prêter mon Eclair de feu, alors elle m'a prêté un Nimbus 2000. C'est toujours mieux que les cageots qui sont mis à la disposition des première année pour les cours."

On est allés chercher les balais puis on s'est rendus sur le stade de Quidditch. L'Autre a sorti un Vif d'or de sa poche :

"Cadeau de Ron et Ginny", a-t-il commenté.

Il l'a lancé et on a décollé. Nous avons un moment tourné en rond, avant de nous mettre en chasse, après avoir repéré notre proie au même instant. L'Autre était plus loin de la boule dorée au début de la course, mais son balai était un peu plus rapide, car finalement, il avait gardé son Eclair.

On s'est très vite retrouvés botte à botte, fonçant à toute allure. Le Vif est parti en zig-zag, ce qui a équilibré les performances de nos balais, car ce n'était plus leur vitesse qui comptait, mais notre aptitude à les manœuvrer.

J'avais fait de nombreux duels d'attrapeurs lors des matchs que j'avais joués, mais je n'avais jamais été opposé à un adversaire capable d'anticiper à ce point mes réactions. J'essayais plusieurs fois de le déborder par un côté, ou de passer au-dessus de lui, mais il contrait sans problèmes mes manœuvres. De son côté, il tentait également de me surprendre, mais je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, rien qu'en observant la position qu'il adoptait sur son balai.

Il a fini par me couper la route. J'ai réussi à l'éviter de justesse et nous avons perdu le Vif de vue. Mais nous avons continué à voler de concert, enivrés par la vitesse et les acrobaties que nous effectuions. Il a pris un peu d'avance sur moi et j'ai tenté de le rattraper. Puis il m'a foncé dessus, et ça a été à mon tour de chercher à le semer.

Finalement, le Vif nous est repassé sous le nez, et nous l'avons repris en chasse. Après maintes péripéties, piqués, chandelles et feintes de Wronsky, c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé, mais cela s'est joué à un cheveu.

Nous sommes redescendus à terre, essoufflés et jubilants. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, notre proximité ne nous a pas mis mal à l'aise. Au contraire, nous étions heureux de partager ce moment de pur bonheur.

On est restés un moment assis sur les gradins, à reprendre notre souffle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi détendu. A ce moment là, il ressemblait vraiment à l'image que j'avais de moi. Et étonnamment, cela ne me perturba pas le moins du monde.

"J'irais bien à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant, me proposa-t-il. Que dirais-tu d'une petite Bièraubeurre.

- C'est une bonne idée, m'exclamai-je. Et moi, je ferais bien quelques courses. Tu crois que les magasins sont ouverts ?

- Je crois qu'ils le sont ce matin. Si on ne traîne pas, tu pourras acheter tes petits cadeaux."

On s'est dépêché de remonter dans notre dortoir. On s'est changé en vitesse, et il a fouillé dans son coffre.

"Je prends la cape ? m'a-t-il demandé, dubitatif.

- On ne tiendra pas tous les deux dessous, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

- C'est ce que je pensais. De toute façon, je vais prendre la carte.

- La carte ? Tu veux dire la carte du Maraudeur ?

- Oui. Tu la connais, bien sûr.

- Comment l'as-tu récupérée ? demandai-je, curieux.

- Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui l'ont piquée chez Rusard. Ils me l'ont donnée il y a trois ans.

- C'est marrant. Chez moi aussi, ils l'ont retrouvée au même endroit. Quand ils me l'ont montrée, ils n'en revenaient pas que je connaisse la formule pour l'activer. Et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'ils croisent mon père à King's Cross, c'est tout juste s'ils ne bavent pas d'admiration. Et juste avant que je… euh, j'arrive ici quoi, ils me l'ont donnée car c'était leur dernière année d'école."

On s'est souri.

"Pratique, hein ? m'a dit l'Autre.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi", je lui ai fait, en clignant de l'œil.

Vérifiant soigneusement que personne ne se trouvait sur notre passage, nous avons pris le souterrain gardé par la sorcière borgne. Cela me fit drôle de voir sur la carte deux points Harry Potter cheminer de concert vers le passage secret.

oO§O§Oo

Nous avons commencé par les courses, car les magasins n'allaient pas tarder à baisser le rideau. Heureusement, parmi les rares d'ouverts, il y en avait un qui vendait un peu de tout. L'Autre m'avait de nouveau donné de l'argent, m'assurant qu'il en avait plein, sans paraître vouloir entrer dans les détails. J'avais ainsi pu acquérir une bague fantaisie pour Lavande, un nécessaire à balai pour Ginny, des plumes de première qualité pour Hermione, une carte de Noël pour remercier Mrs Weasley, et des sucreries pour Neville, Ron et l'Autre.

Nous sommes ensuite allés aux Trois Balais, prendre notre Bièreaubeurre. En chemin, nous avons croisé des familles qui se promenaient. Je me sentis un peu nostalgique en voyant les gosses qui étalaient fièrement leurs cadeaux de Noël : robes de Merlin, mini balais, hiboux gonflables...

L'Autre avait dû surprendre mon expression, car il me demanda, une fois installés devant notre boisson :

"C'était comment les Noëls avec tes parents ?

- Oh, assez classique, je suppose, répondis-je évasivement.

- C'est-à-dire ?" insista-t-il.

Ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je tâchai de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails mais il insista, me demandant des précisions. Finalement, je lui racontai le grand sapin que Maman décorait à Godric's Hollow, les plaisanteries de Papa, l'excitation de Rose, le moment échevelé où l'on ouvrait tous nos cadeaux et les embrassades qui s'ensuivaient.

"Généralement, le soir du réveillon, nous invitions les meilleurs amis de mes parents.

- Sirius ? demanda l'Autre.

- Oui. Sirius, sa famille et les autres.

- Sa famille ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, il s'est marié il y cinq ans. Et il a une petite fille de deux ans, Alys."

L'Autre, plongea le nez dans sa chope, et je regardai autour de moi pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

"Et Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, finit-il par me demander, après s'être raclé la gorge

- Il travaille au Ministère, dans le service de la régulation des créatures magique, lui appris-je.

- Ils acceptent les loups-garous au Ministère ? s'étonna l'Autre.

- Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, reconnus-je. Mais papa a pas mal d'influence, entre notre fortune et le fait qu'il connaisse plein de monde…

- Papa… Ton père, il fait quoi comme métier ?

- Il ne travaille pas vraiment. Il gère notre fortune, notamment en trouvant des inventeurs et en s'associant à eux. Il les finance, et ensuite récupère une partie de leurs gains.

- Ça doit être intéressant ! Et ta mère, elle fait quoi ?

- De la recherche. Elle a beaucoup travaillé dans le domaine de l'Ancienne magie. Elle a d'ailleurs un moment collaboré avec Severus Rogue. Cela agaçait beaucoup mon père et Sirius. D'après ma mère, c'est l'un des meilleurs dans le domaine des potions, alors elle avait besoin de lui pour retrouver des préparations anciennes dont les recettes avait été perdues. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois. Il est assez froid, mais ce n'est pas non plus le connard que nous avons en potions.

- Rassure-moi, il n'est pas marié, lui !

- Je ne crois pas. Mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé. Et Maman ne nous parlait pas tellement de lui, pour épargner Papa."

Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur le fond de son verre. Je sentais qu'il voulait poser une question, mais qu'il ne savait pas trop comment la formuler.

"Ils… ils voient toujours Pettigrow ? parvint-il à demander.

- Oui, confirmai-je. Il est… sympa."

Je préférai ne pas en dire davantage sur lui, après ce qui m'avait été révélé par Hermione. Mais j'en avais manifestement déjà trop dit car le visage de l'Autre se crispa.

"Sympa ! grinça-t-il. Ce sale rat !"

Il fut très désagréable pour moi de contempler mes propres traits déformés par la fureur et la haine. Je repris une lampée pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Je voulais changer de conversation mais, comme cela arrive souvent dans ce genre de moment, aucun sujet ne me vint à l'esprit. Il y eut entre nous un silence gêné.

Un cri se fit entendre au dehors. Je tournai la tête vers la porte avec curiosité, pendant que l'Autre se figeait. Il y eut d'autres cris, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme paniqué entra en trombe, en hurlant :

"Les Mangemorts ! Les Mangemorts attaquent !

oooO§0§Ooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée. 

**05/10/2005** : Je sais, il est peu charitable de ma part de vous laisser ainsi dans un moment pareil. Mais bon, une fois de temps en temps, c'est pas trop méchant. Si ?

Un certain nombre d'entre vous ne trouvent pas Simon très sympathique. Il est vrai que nous sommes habitués à l'extraordinaire sens des responsabilités de Harry ainsi qu'à sa résistance, acquise au cours de sa triste enfance. Dites-vous que Simon n'est pas un héros, juste un humain comme vous et moi.

Le prochain chapitre a pour titre _Dans la salle commune_.

A la semaine prochaine…

* * *

**Petite Plume **: Je t'imagine en train de te demander qui est cette anonyme qui a osé prendre ton nom de plume ! Le professeur Vector est féminin, je crois. Déduit d'une interview où JKR disait qu'il y avait autant de profs masculins que féminins (en 3ème année). Personnellement, je préfère ne pas imaginer un autre moi-même déboulant dans la vie, représentant la l'existence pourrie que je n'ai pas eue. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'écrire cette histoire, alors ? Sinon, oui, il y aura un point de vue de Harry-le-vrai... mais pas tout de suite. Hum (Alixe a un peu honte), j'ai rien inventé de mieux pour Simon que les bombabouse contre Rogue. Mais bon, il fait ce qu'il peut, ce jeune homme, il débarque tout juste. Oui, j'imagine que les Maraudeurs ont grandi, ainsi que le montre la personnalité de Remus, ainsi que ce qu'il explique à Harry après l'histoire de la pensine de Rogue. Pense ma chère, pense à ma fic pendant tes séminaires (que je sois pas la seule à me triturerlesprit dessus). PS : non seulement je t'ai rajouté un passage sur la question des Potter restants, mais en plus, j'ai évoqué les cours de Rogue suite à ton mail. Qu'est ce que tu vas m'inventer pour la fois d'après ? 

**Ryan **: J'ai beaucoup aimé le tome 6, mais j'en parle pas ici, certains l'ont pas encore lu.**  
**

**taz** : effectivement, si t'aime pas ce genre d'histoire et que tu aimes celle-là, cela doit être mon style ineffable qui te fait la différence ! ;-) Merci d'être là (PS : penser à chercher le sens d'ineffable dans le dico. Je l'utilise parce que je viens de le lire dans un livre, mais je suis pas sûre du sens !)

**Orlina** : Merci. J'espère que tes études te laisseront un peu de temps pour toi.

**Titania.M** : j'espère aussi que chacun des Harry aura une bonne influence sur l'Autre. Enfin je veux dire que j'espère que j'arriverai à l'écrire correctement !

**Angel's Eyes** : normalement, tu aura réponse à toutes tes questions.

**alana chantelune** : Si Alana n'a pas de critique construtie à proposer, c'est pas mal réussi alors ! j'espère qu'on va pouvoir se voir !

**Mate** : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Voisine** : Je t'ai reconnu-euh ! Merci pour ton mot et pour ta patience au Virgin pendant que je relisais comme une folle HP 6 en français.

**Jinny** : oui, la fic va dans ce sens.

**Lapaumee** : Merci d'aimer autant

**Boo Sullyvan** : pas de panique, les choses vont s'arranger.

**Hiryuu Tora** : Lol ta mise en scène. C'est vrai que c'est un peu ça. Enfin, c'est surtout cette histoire omniprésente dans ma tête, ces scènes qui se jouent à mon corps défendant et dont j'aimerai me débarrasser. Et Oscar, mon ordinateur portable qui m'appelle de la table du salon (mais l'image de la plume est plus belle). Appollon Monsieur Alixe ? Sans doute pour moi lol ! Mais monsieur Alixe préférerait je crois que je lui fasse à dîner au lieu de caresser amoureusement Oscar ! Enfin, au moins, il est flatté par l'image ;-) (oui, je t'ai reconnue quand tu as posé ton gentil message sur le forum ! Merci)

**Bertie Crochue** : Merci ! Oui, mise en ligne toutes les semaines, mardi soir ou mercredi matin.

**Guezanne** : Oui, j'avoue, je n'ai pas tellement évolué depuis MSB. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à écrire cette histoire à cause de la similitude. Et puis je me suis dit que c'était un autre moment de la vie de Harry et que le fait que ce soit un double apportait d'autres éléments intéressants à exploiter. De toute façon, écrire était le seul moyen de me sortir cette histoire de la tête. Et après, comme mes correctrices ont aimé…

**Kemet** : Merci de prendre la défense de Simon. C'est sûr, c'est moins valorisant mais plus réaliste de s'identifeir à Simon qu'à Harry !

**chrys63** : très bonne analyse de cette histoire et de mes intentions. Ça fait du bien de se sentir comprise !

**Namyothis** : merci pour ta confiance.

**Kazy** : Cruelle ma fic ? Le côté sarcastique de Simon est une armure, car il n'est pas psychologiquement préparé à supporter ce qu'implique ce monde ci. Et effectivement, son égo interfère pas mal dans la perception qu'il a d'Harry et de ceux qui gravitent autour de lui. Tes question me font me demander si j'ai traité on sujet à fond. Je sens qu'à cause de toi, il va y avoir des passages supplémentaires dans le dernier chapitre. C'est malin ! (mais merci). T'en fait pas, Harry s'en pose des questions sur ses parents. Mais encore faut-il qu'il arrive à surmonter son ressentiment envers Simon avant de poser la question. Contente à l'idée de te retrouver à chaque chapitre !

**Molly** : non, la résence de Simon rends les choses encore pires pour Harry. Que pouvons-nous attendre d'autre du professeur Rogue ? Effectivement, l'avantage des regards extérieurs (MSB, l'Aute) c'est la vision décalée. J'en use et abuse, j'avoue.

**Hayra** : Je suppose que la maturité de mon style n'est pas sans rapport avec mon grand âge ! faut bien qu'il y ait des avantage à voir le temps passer ;-)

**lily-rose** : il y a un peu plus d'action dans celui-là, mais l'action n'est pas mon point fort. Je suis plutôt spécialiste de l'introspection. C'est pur cela j'insiste plus sur leur attitude l'un envers l'autre que sur les éventuels quiproquo avec lesquels j'aurais pu jouer.

**Malice** : Oui, je n'ai pas fini de jongler avec mon emploi du temps. J'ai trop envie d'écrire.

**Fee Fleau** : Eh oui, ce Simon a eu une enfance dorée que ne l'a pas vraiment préparé à ce monde-ci. Et j'imagine qu'être l'héritier d'une grande famille, favorisé par le sort, respecté par le monde sorcier, rend un peu égocentrique.

**Fenice** : J'ai honte si je fais l'apologie de l'éducation à la dure, moi !

**Milii** : contente que tu aimes autant !

**Crookshank** : Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de similitude avec MSB… j'avoue. Alors, ce concours ?

**Mushu** : oui, cela va s'arranger… enfin s'ils survient à l'attaque ! ;-)

**beru ou bloub** : merci pour ton mot

**Elmire** : Pour distinguer les 2 héros, j'appelle l'un Simon et l'autre Harry. Comme tu peux le constater, oui, Simon et Harry vont un peu plus se parler et se raconter leur vie. Pour ce qui est de la convoitise, tu as ta réponse. Mais le tome 6 n'a rien à voir avec e que j'ai écrit, c'est dans la logique de mes autres histoires. Je pense que tu es satisfaite, j'ai presque écrit la scène comme tu l'imaginais. Simon a-t-il un rôle à jouer ? Tu verras ;-) En ce qui concerne ma réflexion de la dernière fois, c'était sérieux et positif. Mais je comprends ton hésitation, car la première fois qu'on m'a sorti un truc pareil, je me suis aussi demandé si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Mais c'était bien un compliment et en plus elle avait raison ma copine. Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a conseillé il y a dix ans d'écrire des histoires pour enfants ? Je t'assure, vu tes reviews je suis d'accord avec ta prof et suis persuadé que tu as du talent pour l'écriture. Tu me feras signa quand ton roman aura pris forme ? T'as besoin d'une relectrice ?)

**Rebecca-Black** : Merci !

**Shima-chan** : Je reconnais que Simon a un côté un peu énervant, et pourtant je l'ai rendu moins arrogant que James. Je suis contente que tu sois allée lire les neufs mondes !

**Lyane** : Faut pas me lire le mardi soir ! t'as vu l'heure ?

**Dawn456** : Merci pour ton mot !

**calimera** : c'est sûr, Simon s'en fiche de Malefoy et perd moins ses moyens, avec lui. Je tiens à préciser que Simon n'utilise pas de gel pour faire tenir ses cheveux en arrière, mais un petit sort de fixation, qui lui prends 10 secondes à faire. Pas du genre à passer trop de temps devant son miroir le Simon. De toute façon son charme naturel est suffisant pour qu'il les emballe toute ! (Simon mini-James ? Sans blagues !)


	4. Dans la salle commune

**- L'AUTRE –

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée d'écrire la rencontre de deux Harry Potter m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté, **lesneufmondes**, sur _LiveJournal_ pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le lien vers la communauté sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**IV : Dans la salle commune**

L'annonce que des Mangemorts avaient envahi Pré-au-Lard provoqua une panique immédiate. Tout le monde se leva, et courut vers la sortie. Bon gré mal gré, l'Autre et moi dûmes suivre le mouvement, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas nous faire écraser par la foule.

Une fois dans la rue, nous constatâmes que c'était le chaos. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts à proximité, mais on apercevait plus loin des silhouettes noires s'en prenant à des sorciers qui se défendaient maladroitement. Il fallait fuir. Si nous arrivions à regagner le passage secret vers Poudlard, nous serions en sécurité.

"Honeydukes", me souffla l'Autre, dont les pensées avaient visiblement suivi le même cheminement.

Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape d'hiver jusqu'à ses sourcils, m'enjoignant d'un geste de faire de même. Puis nous courûmes en rasant les murs dans la direction du magasin de sucreries. Nous l'avions presque atteint quand un homme, au visage dissimulé par une cagoule, déboucha d'une rue transversale, sa baguette tendue dans notre direction. Mon esprit paniqué se bloqua, mais l'Autre me saisit par l'épaule et nous jeta à terre.

Le sort passa au dessus de nous dans un sifflement effrayant. Rien à voir avec les entraînements dispensés en cours. Je compris instantanément que je n'avais pas le niveau pour me défendre contre de telles attaques. Je me sentis terrifié comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

L'Autre s'était déjà redressé et, campé sur ses genoux, lançait un Experlliamus d'une voix assurée, contrant le nouveau sortilège que notre assaillant s'apprêtait à nous envoyer. La baguette du Mangemort vola dans notre direction mais l'Autre ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser. Il finit de se relever et m'empoigna pour m'obliger à faire de même.

Nous avons continué notre chemin vers Honeydukes. Une autre silhouette masquée se dressa sur notre route, et mon double la stupefixa, sans même ralentir son allure, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Notre course folle ne s'arrêta que devant l'enseigne du confiseur. Nous nous sommes rués dans le magasin déserté et avons dévalé comme des fous l'escalier menant à la réserve, avant de nous engouffrer dans le souterrain.

oO§O§Oo

Bien que désormais hors de danger, nous avons continué de courir près de la moitié du chemin, avant de nous arrêter et de nous adosser aux murs suintants pour reprendre notre souffle.

A la lueur de nos baguettes, l'Autre avait une tête épouvantable, et je ne devais pas faire meilleure figure. On s'est regardés longuement, mesurant la peur que nous avions eue, notre soulagement d'être à l'abri, et notre chance de nous en être tirés à si bon compte.

Tout à coup, il se redressa et s'écria :

"Il faut que nous alertions les professeurs, ils pourront peut-être aider les autres !"

Sans attendre ma réponse, il repartit à vive allure dans le boyau tortueux. Les jambes flageolantes, j'eus du mal à gravir la volée de marches qui concluait le souterrain. Avant d'ouvrir la porte dérobée se trouvant derrière la statue, l'Autre épousseta machinalement et inutilement sa cape.

Une fois dans le couloir, nous nous sommes dépêchés de prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais à peine avions nous parcouru une dizaine de mètres que Rogue s'est dressé devant nous. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air vipérin, mais l'Autre prit la parole sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

"Professeur, s'écria-t-il, il y a une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard ! Il faut aller les aider ! Il faut prévenir le Ministère !

- Potter et Potter ! D'où sortez-vous ? Cela fait une heure qu'on vous cherche partout.

- Je vous dis qu'il faut aller à Pré-au-Lard ! répéta l'Autre.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas sourd. Et je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton."

Pendant que l'Autre tentait de se contenir, désespérant de se faire comprendre, je tentai ma chance :

"Professeur, on se bat à Pré-au-Lard. Savez-vous si le Ministère a été prévenu ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes au courant et d'où vous sortez."

L'Autre ne parut pas plus enclin que moi à répondre à cette délicate question. S'il avait fallu avouer notre escapade pour venir en aide aux sorciers en danger, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Mais je venais de réaliser que Rogue savait sans doute déjà ce qui se passait au village. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait réagit différemment à nos mises en garde.

"Il y a plus important ! plaida l'Autre qui n'avait manifestement pas compris que ce débile graisseux était en train de jouer un petit jeu pervers avec nos nerfs. Vous ne comprenez pas !

- C'est vous qui n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, Potter. Une fois de plus, vous étiez là où vous n'aviez rien à faire. Tout le monde se met en quatre pour garantir votre sécurité, et vous allez baguenauder là où cela vous chante. Et l'autre exemplaire ne vaut pas mieux, ajouta-t-il en me regardant avec dédain. Monsieur Potter surnuméraire, m'apostropha-t-il, avez-vous apprécié votre promenade ?"

Sans attendre ma réponse, il reporta son attention vers mon double :

"Mais peut-être que c'était intentionnel de votre part, Potter, cracha-t-il haineux. Vous vouliez peut-être vous débarrasser de lui comme de l'autre cabot…

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER AINSI DE SIRIUS !" hurla l'Autre, en s'avançant vers le prof.

Je n'avais rien compris à leurs sous-entendus, mais je rattrapai mon double par le pan de sa cape, avant qu'il n'ajoute le proficide à la liste de nos infractions de la journée.

"Nous sommes désolés, Professeur, dis-je tâchant de calmer le jeu. Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter.

- Un Potter qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu", persifla Rogue.

Il était vrai que la contrition ne m'était pas naturelle et que m'y plier me demandait de gros efforts. Je m'y efforçais cependant quand je me savais en tort, car Maman répétait souvent que reconnaître ses fautes n'était pas un aveu de faiblesse mais un acte de courage.

"Merlin soit loué, vous les avez retrouvés ! fit la voix de McGonagall dans mon dos. Mais où étiez vous donc passés, Messieurs ? Nous vous avons cherchés partout. Nous craignions qu'ils aient réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard pour vous capturer.

- Les Mangemorts n'ont pas besoin de se donner cette peine, Minerva, commenta onctueusement Rogue. Nos Potter à la puissance deux n'ont besoin de personne pour se jeter dans leurs bras, de leur plein gré. Devinez où ils étaient !"

La vieille chouette nous dévisagea et s'écria :

"Vous n'étiez quand même pas à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Mais nos vêtements en désordre, nos chaussures boueuses et nos mines défaites l'obligèrent à se rendre à l'évidence. Sa bouche se pinça, son regard se durcit, et son teint se colora. C'était encore pire que le jour où Hagrid, le Garde-chasse, m'avait récupéré au sommet d'un arbre dans la Forêt interdite.

"Monsieur Potter… et vous, Monsieur Potter ! Vous me décevez terriblement, lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capables d'une telle… inconscience. Vous rendez vous compte que vous auriez pu être capturés, tués… "

Elle s'interrompit, comme si les mots lui manquaient.

"Vous êtes consignés jusqu'à la fin des vacances dans votre tour, reprit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Vos repas vous seront portés là-bas. Et je retire cent points à Gryffondor. Cent points chacun", précisa-t-elle.

Notre sablier allait être à zéro. On allait se faire massacrer par nos camarades, quand ils rentreraient de vacances.

"Je pense qu'une interdiction de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année serait une bonne mesure de rétorsion, proposa l'autre salaud.

- Quand j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour punir mes élèves, je vous ferai signe, Severus, lui répliqua fraîchement McGonagall. A moins que vous n'ayez été nommé Grand Inquisiteur sans que j'en soie avertie ?"

L'Autre me tira discrètement par la manche, et je le suivis vers notre tour, laissant les professeurs échanger des répliques acerbes.

oO§O§Oo

Arrivés à destination, nous grimpâmes péniblement dans notre dortoir. Je laissai tomber au sol le sac qui contenait mes courses et que je tenais toujours à la main, à ma grande surprise.

Je me suis effondré sur mon lit, sans même retirer mes chaussures, et j'ai posé mon avant-bras sur mes yeux, après avoir retiré mes lunettes. Dans ma tête, je réentendais les cris de panique et de douleur, et je me rappelais de ma peur et du sentiment d'impuissance qui m'avaient saisi quand j'avais éprouvé la force du sortilège qui nous avait manqué de si peu. Puis, je me remémorai la voix calme et posée de l'Autre quand il avait désarmé nos adversaires. Comment avait-il fait pour garder son sang-froid, alors que sa vie était en jeu ?

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se battait dans ces conditions. Il me parut plus différent de moi que jamais. Je jetai un œil dans sa direction. Lui aussi était sur son lit, assis, le front posé sur ses genoux relevés, ses bras enserrant ses jambes. Pleurait-il ?

Un long moment passa. J'avais dû m'endormir. Je me redressai à contrecoeur pour retirer ma cape et mes chaussures. L'Autre était couché en chien de fusil sur son lit. J'eus l'impression qu'il dormait. Je tâchai de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas le déranger.

Une fois plus à l'aise, j'hésitai un moment sur ce que je voulais faire. Devais-je commencer par prendre une douche ? Descendre aux cuisines pour me trouver de quoi manger ? Non, ça c'était interdit. Mais peut-être qu'un plateau nous attendait dans la salle commune, puisque nous avions raté le déjeuner.

Ma faim l'emporta et je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la porte. Un gémissement interrompit ma progression. Je me tournai vers l'Autre, qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Devais-je le réveiller ? Avant que je n'aie pu m'y décider, il s'assit sur son lit en hurlant. Je sursautai, et m'approchai de lui, pour demander ce qui se passait. Je me rendis compte, à ses yeux écarquillés mais troubles, qu'il dormait toujours, et que son rêve n'était pas des plus plaisant.

Je le saisis par l'épaule et le secouai.

"Hé, c'est juste un rêve, réveille-toi"

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il me fixa, encore un peu vaseux. Puis il grimaça, et porta les mains à son front.

"Il est heureux de ce qui s'est passé ! dit-il. Ce carnage l'a amusé !

- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? demandai-je.

- Voldemort ! Il est content en ce moment.

- C'était juste un mauvais rêve, tentai-je de le calmer.

- Non, c'était la réalité. J'ai oublié de faire mon occlumancie avant de m'endormir", m'indiqua-t-il.

- Ton quoi ?"

Il me dévisagea, comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait me dire, et finit par soupirer :

"Mon occlumancie. A cause de ma cicatrice, Voldemort et moi sommes liés et parfois, je ressens ses émotions. Inutile de te préciser que c'est à vomir.

- Pas sur moi, s'il te plait", répliquai-je, me réfugiant dans le mauvais humour.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à d'autres horreurs, ce jour-là.

"T'as pas faim, je suppose", continuai-je, bien décidé à reprendre pied dans un monde plus normal.

- Si ! répondit-il, comme étonné d'être encore tributaire d'une sensation aussi triviale. Je meurs de faim. Il est quelle heure ?

- Près de seize heures. J'espère qu'ils ont prévu de nous nourrir correctement. Sinon, interdiction ou pas, je file aux cuisines. Tu me prêterais ta cape ?

- Si tu veux, mais fais gaffe quand même, m'avertit-il. Rogue sait que j'en ai une, et le directeur voit à travers.

- C'est celle de ton père ou une autre ? demandai-je.

- Celle de mon père. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donnée. Je ne sais pas comment elle est parvenue en sa possession, par contre.

- C'est bien qu'il te l'ait rendue, appréciai-je, me rappelant de ma joie et de ma fierté quand Papa me l'avait donnée au début de ma troisième année.

- Oui, elle m'est très utile", admit-il, reprenant un peu de poil de la bête.

Je repartis vers la porte du dortoir, et trébuchai sur le sac que j'avais laissé tomber en arrivant. Cela me rappela mes achats. Je plongeai la main dedans et sortis un petit paquet.

"Tiens, dis-je à l'Autre en le lui tendant. Joyeux Noël !"

Il me fixa, mais au lieu de tendre la main pour saisir mon présent, il se retourna, me laissant désorienté, mon cadeau à bout de bras. Il alla fouiller dans les poches de sa cape, jetée au pied de son lit, et en sortit un sachet. Aussi embarrassé que je devais le paraître, il me le tendit gauchement et nous avons fait l'échange. Il m'avait offert des chocogrenouilles.

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais", dit-il, visiblement embarrassé.

"Je sais, répondis-je. J'ai pensé pareil", spécifiai-je, alors qu'il découvrait les chocogrenouilles que je lui avais achetées.

Nous avons tous les deux mordu dans notre friandise préférée. Lui aussi commençait par les pattes arrières.

oO§O§Oo

Une collation froide nous attendait sur une table basse de la salle commune. Une fois notre repas terminé, l'Autre parut à bout de nerfs. Il allait et venait dans la pièce, regardait par la fenêtre, revenait vers la porte, comme s'il hésitait à passer outre l'interdiction de sortir. Puis il refaisait un tour. De mon côté, j'avais pris un livre, mais ses déambulations m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

Au bout d'une heure, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui enjoindre de s'asseoir, un elfe apparut dans la pièce avec un pop sonore.

"Dobby, s'exclama l'Autre, lui sautant presque dessus. Tu sais ce qui se passe dehors ? Il y a eu des victimes ? Les Aurors ont-ils pu intervenir ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby est heureux de voir que Harry Potter va bien. Dobby a été très inquiet quand il a su que Harry Potter était sorti aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant Dobby est rassuré. Harry Potter va bien. Et le cousin de Harry Potter aussi !

- Dobby, quel est le bilan de l'attaque ? demanda sèchement l'Autre.

- Dobby n'a pas le droit de parler à Harry Potter, répondit la créature en se tordant les mains. Le professeur qui sent le soufre et l'armoise a bien insisté. Et il a fait très peur à Dobby et à Winky avec ses yeux méchants ! Mais Dobby est un elfe libre grâce à Harry Potter, continua l'elfe en se redressant fièrement. Alors Dobby peut dire ce qu'il veut. Il n'a même pas besoin de se pincer les oreilles dans le four, après", affirma-t-il, mais son ton était un peu hésitant quand même.

Un elfe libéré par mon double ? Effectivement, il portait des vêtements. Enfin, si l'on pouvait qualifier de vêtements les trois bonnets mal tricotés posés de guingois sur sa tête, les chaussettes dépareillées qui ornaient ses pieds et le pagne rose bonbon qui jurait affreusement avec le reste.

"Eh bien ! le pressa l'Autre.

- Dobby est désolé de faire de la peine à Harry Potter, mais il y a eu trois morts aujourd'hui à Pré-au-Lard. Dobby déteste les Mangemorts, même s'il devait les recevoir avec les honneurs chez son ancien maître. Dobby est bien content d'avoir été libéré !

- Et bien sûr, aucun Mangemort n'a été arrêté, dit l'Autre d'une voix sombre, sans prêter attention aux digressions de la créature.

- Non, Monsieur Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe d'une voix contrite. Dobby est très triste de faire de la peine à monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby se pincera quand même les oreilles dans le four.

- Laisse tes oreilles tranquilles, soupira mon double. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques, aujourd'hui ?

- Pas à la connaissance de Dobby. Mais Dobby peut essayer de se renseigner, si Monsieur Harry Potter le lui demande.

- Non, Dobby. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Mais si tu entends parler d'autres choses durant les jours prochains, tu me le diras, d'accord ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter peut compter sur moi. Comme je le dis toujours à Winky, que serait devenu Dobby sans Harry Potter ?

- Merci Dobby. Et je t'interdis de te pincer les oreilles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Merci Harry Potter. Harry Potter est tellement gentil avec Dobby !"

Il fallut encore dix minutes à l'Autre pour se dépêtrer de la petite créature verte. Je fus surpris de la gentillesse et de la patience qu'il exerçait au bénéfice de l'être velu. Bien sûr, nous ne maltraitions pas nos elfes à la maison, mais je n'avais jamais fait spécialement attention à eux, ne les considérant plus, depuis longtemps, comme très intéressants. Je me demandai comment mon double avait pu être amené à libérer celui-là et surtout qui pouvaient être ses propriétaires, si familiers avec des Mangemorts.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seuls, il reprit ses sombres ruminations sans un seul commentaire. Mais comme il s'était affalé dans un fauteuil, je pus reprendre ma lecture.

oO§O§Oo

Le lendemain matin, nous étions en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans notre salle commune, quand un tapotement insistant attira notre attention vers la fenêtre. Un petit hibou excité tentait de rentrer. L'Autre bondit de sa chaise en s'écriant :

"C'est Coq !"

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler que c'était le nom du hibou de Ron. Dans un premier temps, je me renfrognai car je n'aimais pas spécialement l'heure du courrier : outre les mauvaises nouvelles dont la Gazette d'Hermione était porteuse, savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je reçoive mes habituels paquets maternels me déprimait.

Alors que l'Autre peinait à mettre la main sur le volatile excité qui voletait en tous sens dans la pièce, une chouette blanche s'engouffra par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

"C'est Hedwige, me lança l'Autre, qui détachait à présent les parchemins apportés par Coq. Je l'ai confiée à Hermione pour que nous puissions communiquer. Hedwige, va voir Simon !"

La jolie chouette me tendit obligeamment la patte. Je m'aperçus avec stupéfaction, qu'une des missives était à mon nom. L'Autre m'en tendit une autre, en me disant :

"Tiens, c'est pour toi !"

J'eus chaud au cœur en constatant que Ginny et Hermione m'avaient écrit. Toutes les deux espéraient que j'avais passé un bon Noël et souhaitaient que le reste de mes vacances soient plaisantes. Aucune allusion n'était faite aux événements de Pré-au-Lard. Les hiboux étant sans doute partis, avant que la nouvelle ne soit propagée.

Nous avons passé une grande partie de la matinée à répondre à nos correspondants. Après que le courrier fut parti, emporté par les hiboux, l'Autre m'indiqua :

"J'ai expliqué à Ron que nous étions consignés, et je lui ai demandé de nous renvoyer Coq au plus vite. J'ai aussi demandé à Hermione de nous faire parvenir chaque jour la Gazette une fois qu'elle l'aurait lue. Il ne faut pas compter sur les profs pour nous mettre au courant de ce qui se passe dehors ! conclut-il d'un ton amer. Je suppose que Dumbledore nous en dirait plus, ajouta-t-il cependant. Mais il doit être complètement débordé."

Faute d'autre occupation, nous nous sommes attelés à nos devoirs. Nous ne nous sommes pas installés à la même table, mais sommes restés assez proches pour nous parler sans avoir à élever la voix.

Le temps que le déjeuner nous soit amené par l'elfe libre et bavard, notre devoir de sortilège était presque terminé, L'après-midi, j'aidai l'Autre à faire son devoir de potions et nous avons prévu de faire ensemble notre métamorphose le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, nous avons terminé tous nos devoirs écrits et avons décidé de commencer les exercices pratiques. En enchantements, nous nous sommes entraînés à faire apparaître des petits objets. C'était un exercice difficile, et il nous fallut toute notre concentration pour y arriver. Mais travailler à deux était très stimulant, et nous avions fait beaucoup de progrès au cours de l'après-midi.

"On arrête ? proposa l'Autre, alors que le soir tombait. J'en peux plus, pour aujourd'hui.

- Bonne idée, répondis-je. J'ai jamais autant travaillé en dehors des périodes scolaires.

- On voit que t'as jamais passé de vacances avec Hermione, commenta-t-il en souriant. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a offert l'année dernière pour Noël ? Un agenda qui me disait les devoirs et révisions que je devais faire. A la fin de l'année, il ne faisait que répéter "vous êtes en retard dans vos révision". C'est bête, je l'ai oublié dans le Poudlard Express en juin dernier."

Je souris, et nous nous sommes regardés, incertains. Cela faisait deux jours que nous ne parlions de rien d'autre que de notre travail scolaire. Il sembla hésiter, puis me demanda :

"Tu aimes les échecs ?

- Oui, j'aime bien, répondis-je. Tu as un échiquier ?

- Non, mais je crois que Ron a laissé le sien ici. Sinon, on prendra celui de Seamus."

Il monta au dortoir et redescendit avec un jeu. Il ne nous fallut pas très longtemps pour nous apercevoir que j'étais bien meilleur que lui. Il avait le même niveau que ma sœur Rose, qui allait sur ses onze ans.

"Tu joues depuis longtemps ? me demanda-t-il, visiblement dépité alors je bloquais une de ses attaques.

- Oui, c'est mon père qui m'a appris quand j'étais tout gosse, lui expliquais-je. Je joue souvent avec Remus aussi. Et toi ?

- C'est Ron qui m'a montré quand je suis arrivé ici en première année. Je n'avais jamais vu d'échecs sorciers avant. Ni joué aux échecs moldus, d'ailleurs. C'est pas le genre de mon oncle et ma tante. Ils ne doivent pas considérer comme normal de passer des heures à réfléchir."

C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ceux qui l'avaient élevé devant moi, mais je savais par Hermione et Ginny, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas très bien conduits avec lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs rembruni et regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre.

"C'est à toi", lui rappelai-je.

Il se re-concentra sur la partie, et nous avons joué en silence jusqu'à ce que je le mette échec et mat.

oO§O§Oo

Le lendemain matin, Coq et Hedwige revinrent avec un courrier conséquent. Il y avait des lettres et les Gazettes des trois derniers jours. L'Autre s'est jeté dessus et j'ai lu par dessus son épaule.

Dans le journal daté de la veille, on faisait état de trois décès à Pré-au-Lard et d'une dizaine de blessés, dont deux graves. Diverses déclarations émanaient du Ministère, mais je jugeai que ce n'était que des effets d'annonce. En effet, dès que les Aurors étaient intervenus, les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été appréhendé. Visiblement, il avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure aux Aurors pour arriver sur place, ce qui avait largement laissé le temps aux criminels de semer le désordre et la désolation,

Des lignes étaient soulignées à l'encre rouge d'un trait rageur. C'était la partie rapportant l'interview de Madame Rosemerta, qui révélait la présence de Harry Potter dans son pub au moment du drame, accompagné d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le journaliste se demandait avec anxiété si Celui-qui-a-survécu avait été enlevé par les Mangemorts, et si l'opération n'avait pas été organisée dans le seul but de le capturer.

"Tu vas voir, on va dire que c'est de ma faute, tout ça, grommela Harry. Et je parie qu'Hermione m'engueule dans sa lettre !"

C'était bien le cas si j'en jugeais par son air revêche, alors qu'il lisait le parchemin accompagnant les journaux.

"C'est pour toi aussi", me précisa-t-il en me le passant.

Je lus en diagonale les indignations moralistes de notre amie. Le courrier venant des Weasley ne parut pas plaire davantage à l'Autre.

"Molly a lu la Gazette aussi, soupira-t-il. Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle en dit ?

- Si c'est la même chose, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale", déclinai-je.

Il prit le dernier parchemin, qui le fit enfin sourire.

"Ron me demande si la Bièraubeurre était bonne. Il me promet de m'écrire le plus souvent possible. Il faut qu'on lui renvoie Coq, car Errol, leur autre hibou, est un peu lent.

- Rien de Ginny ? demandai-je pour le taquiner. Tu dois être déçu.

- Et Lavande, elle ne t'écrit pas ? me rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh mince ! m'écriai-je. J'ai complètement oublié d'écrire à Lavande. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour son cadeau. Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera si je lui dis qu'on n'a pas eu le droit d'envoyer des hiboux à cause de l'attaque ?"

L'Autre a haussé les épaules, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse ou qu'il s'en fichait. Il a pris une feuille pour répondre à ses amis, et j'en ai fait autant pour m'excuser auprès de Lavande. J'en ai profité pour écrire un mot de remerciement à Molly Weasley pour le pull et le gâteau. Mais au moment d'envoyer notre courrier, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'avions pas assez de messagers. Nous avons décidé de renvoyer Coq chez les Weasley, Hedwige chez Hermione et d'attendre le retour de Dobby à midi pour lui demander de monter à la volière pour poster mon message pour ma petite amie. L'elfe parut extasié à l'idée de rendre ce service au cousin de Harry Potter.

En début d'après-midi, l'Autre suggéra de faire quelques exercices pratiques pour notre cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je compris qu'il désirait que je m'entraîne à me protéger un peu mieux des attaques. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais particulièrement peu distingué trois jours auparavant. Sans son intervention, je me serais fait tuer.

Je repoussai fermement cette pensée désagréable et acceptai l'offre qui m'était faite. Mon père m'avait appris à ne pas m'appesantir sur mes erreurs passées et ne me concentrer que sur la façon de ne pas les répéter.

Je constatai avec étonnement qu'il était un très bon professeur. Il savait m'encourager, tout en m'incitant à recommencer l'exercice jusqu'à ce que des progrès soient perceptibles. J'améliorai ainsi beaucoup mon Protego et mon Experlliamus. Si un jour je rentrais chez moi, mon entourage n'allait pas en revenir.

oO§O§Oo

"J'aimerais bien travailler mon Stupefix et mon Patronus, confiai-je à l'Autre, pendant que nous dînions près du feu.

- Le problème du Stupefix, c'est qu'il va falloir que je te serve de cobaye, ce qui n'est pas très agréable, me répondit-il. Pour le Patronus, c'est un entraînement très personnel. Il faut que tu trouves un souvenir heureux, et que tu te concentres dessus.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu sais le faire ? lui demandai-je, un peu jaloux.

- C'est Remus Lupin qui me l'a appris pendant ma troisième année. Il a été notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pendant un an. Il était urgent que j'apprenne à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs, car je réagissais très mal à leur présence.

- Heureusement, il n'y en a pas souvent dans le coin.

- Il y en avait en permanence, me contredit-il. Ils étaient supposés garder Poudlard car Sirius s'était enfuit d'Azkaban et tout le monde croyait qu'il voulait me tuer.

- J'arrive pas à imaginer qu'on ait cru une chose pareille", m'exclamai-je.

L'Autre haussa les épaules et m'expliqua :

"Tout le monde pensait que c'était lui le Gardien du secret de mes parents. Personne n'avait imaginé qu'il ait pu charger Pettigrow de le devenir à sa place et que ce n'était pas lui le traître.

- Mais pourquoi tes parents ont-ils eu besoin d'un Gardien du secret ?" m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de la traîtrise de Peter. C'était trop dérangeant pour moi. Il soupira, et resta un moment silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Je pensais qu'il ne me répondrait pas quand il se décida :

"Avant ma naissance, il y a eu une prophétie d'énoncée. Elle indiquait qu'un enfant, qui devait naître quelques mois plus tard, aurait le pouvoir de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous étions deux à correspondre à cette prédiction, alors les deux familles ont été particulièrement protégées.

- Cela veut dire que c'est toi qui devras tuer… Tu-Sais-Qui ? hésitai-je à comprendre.

- Exactement, soupira mon double.

- Mais… et l'autre, celui qui correspondait aussi ?

- Il ne correspond plus. La prophétie parlait d'une marque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait infliger à celui qui devrait l'affronter. C'est moi qui la porte, maintenant."

Et du doigt, il me désigna sa fameuse cicatrice.

"Et tout le monde sait que tu vas tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ? demandai-je.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Et ensuite, heureusement, peu de personnes sont au courant. Voldemort le sait, Dumbledore, aussi. J'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione… et à toi."

Nous sommes restés un moment sans parler. C'était fou. Comment pouvait-il espérer vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Même s'il était un crack en défense contre les forces du Mal, il était moi, non ? Et je ne m'imaginais pas vaincre ce mage noir. A moins que ce dernier ne soit différent que celui qui avait sévi dans mon monde avant ma naissance, et qui avait terrifié la génération de mes parents. Mais ici aussi, le terrible personnage effrayait la communauté sorcière et paraissait redoutable.

Je contemplai l'Autre, qui triturait sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, manifestement l'appétit coupé. Avait-il peur ? Sans doute. Son sang-froid m'avait impressionné quelques jours auparavant pendant l'attaque, mais là… Je songeai que je n'aurais pas résisté à une telle pression. Mais était-il réellement mon double ?

"Tu crois que toi et moi, on est la même personne ? finis-je par lui demander.

Cela le tira de ses réflexions.

"C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, non ? répondit-il.

- Mais il n'avait pas l'air de connaître grand-chose aux mondes parallèles.

- T'en penses quoi, toi ? me demanda-t-il. Car, après tout, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire la comparaison entre ici et chez toi.

- Eh bien… Des fois la ressemblance est telle que j'ai pas l'impression d'être parti. Mais à d'autres moments… Les gens ne réagissent pas pareil, on n'a pas Tu-Sais-Qui… Je ne remets pas en cause l'idée qu'on vient de mondes qui se ressemblent, mais toi, je te trouve quand même très différent de moi. D'accord, on est pareils physiquement, mais pour le reste...

- Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est vrai", concédai-je.

Il sembla frappé par une idée.

"Est-ce que le Choixpeau t'a proposé Serpentard ? me demanda-t-il.

- Serpentard ? Bien sûr que non, répondis-je choqué. Tu veux dire qu'à toi..."

Il confirma de la tête.

"Alors, on est différents, tranchai-je.

- D'après Hermione, pas tant que ça, m'opposa-t-il. Elle dit que notre enfance a été assez radicalement opposée pour que nous réagissions de façon distincte, sans que cela ne prouve pour autant une différence profonde entre nos deux personnalités."

Ainsi, lui et Hermione avaient parlé de moi derrière mon dos. Je me sentis un peu blessé. Hermione ne m'avait-elle fréquenté que pour juger de ma ressemblance avec son ami ? Elle devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Se demander si ma présence n'était pas une épreuve supplémentaire, s'ajoutant à ses autres ennuis. Finalement, je lui étais indifférent. C'était l'Autre, qui comptait pour elle.

Je me secouai. C'était logique, non ? Elle ne me connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, alors que l'Autre était son ami depuis des années. Ils avaient même combattu un troll ensemble. Fallait-il que je me sente seul pour m'inquiéter de savoir si elle se faisait du souci pour moi.

"Ils sont comment… tes parents, me demanda l'Autre, en trébuchant sur les mots.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- S'ils sont comme les miens."

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension. Il ne devait pas avoir tellement de souvenirs d'eux, s'ils étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

"Je veux dire… leur jeunesse, leurs amis…, spécifia-t-il Est-ce que nous avons la même famille ? Est-ce que notre seule différence est Voldemort ?

- Que sais-tu de tes parents, demandai-je, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

- Eh bien, ils se sont rencontrés ici. Ils n'étaient pas très amis en cinquième année. Ils sont sortis ensemble à partir de la septième année. Les maraudeurs, la cape, la carte, Servilo, Sirius qui s'est enfui chez mon père à seize ans, les balades au clair de lune avec Remus sous leur forme animale…"

Il s'interrompit, manifestement désolé de n'avoir rien d'autre à en dire.

"Attends ! reprit-il soudain. Je vais te chercher mon album photo."

Il fila dans le dortoir et en redescendit un épais album, qu'il me confia avec une certaine solennité. Sans doute ce livret était-il extrêmement précieux pour lui.

Je me rendis compte, avec étonnement, que je connaissais tous les clichés. Je les avais vus de nombreuses fois, chez nous, chez Sirius, Peter et Remus. Et l'on m'avait raconté cent fois dans quelles circonstances elles avaient été prises. J'entrepris de dire à l'Autre tout ce que je savais.

Nous avons parlé toute la nuit.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée.

**11/10/2005** : Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être si nombreux à lire et à m'écrire que vous aimez cette histoire.

Je réponds de façon générale à deux questions que j'ai trouvées dans les reviews, et qui intéressent sans doute tous les lecteurs :

- **Quelle est la différence entre les deux mondes** ? Dans le chapitre 1, Simon explique que Voldemort a été arrêté quand il avait un an. En fait, Voldemort a été arrêté dans le monde de Simon à la même période que celle où il a disparu dans le monde de Harry. Il n'y a donc pas tellement de différence entre les deux mondes, car chez Harry, tout le monde croyait que c'était la fin de la guerre et a donc réagi pareil que dans le monde de Simon où c'était effectivement la fin de la guerre.

A quelques exceptions près, il y a eu les mêmes victimes de guerre, et les mêmes naissances après, dans un monde et dans l'autre. Harry, Neville, les maraudeurs et Lily sont les seuls à avoir eu leur vie complètement bouleversée.

- **Comment les Mangemorts vont-ils réagir en s'apercevant qu'il y a deux Harry Potter** ? Euhhh! Oui, j'aurais pu faire enlever Simon par les Mangemort et jouer avec le fait qu'il n'est pas Harry. J'aurais pu aussi faire en sorte que les Mangemorts se rendent compte de la présence de Simon et que cela chamboule tout. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Cela m'aurait entraîné dans une fic trop longue et trop compliquée. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'écrire. J'ai donc choisi une autre voie, moins spectaculaire et davantage centrée sur la relation des deux Harry. Je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui en seront déçus. Si quelqu'un veut reprendre mes idées et faire une fic alternative, je suis parfaitement d'accord.

* * *

**florence** : Sadique, moi ? Juste un peu taquine ! 

**Titania.M : **merci pour toutes tes appréciations positives

**Tchaye** : Simon n'a pas lu HP alors il le juge par ce qu'il en voie. Après tout, à Poudlard, Harry n'est pas très populaire !

**Sukazu's Potter** : Oui, je parlerai un peu plus de Simon par la suite. J'attends ton mail.

**Angie Black **: Tu as bien anticipé la suite. Non, Sirius n'est pas marié avec Angie, mais tu m'a donné une idée… Pour les rapports entres les deux Harry, effectivement, c'est pas simple.

**sofia evans** : moi je trouve Simon moins arrogant que son père. Il sait notamment adopter un profil bas quand il le faut. Je le trouve d'ailleurs pas aussi arrogant que James. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est l'héritier d'une famille connue et riche, il est populaire donc il a des raisons d'avoir une grande confiance en lui. Pour tes alertes, je ne sais pas. A ta place, je les supprimerais et les recréerais. (faut toujours être plus bête que l'ordinateur). Pour les 9 mondes, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de textes (snif), donc tu peux y aller dès que tu as 5 minutes.

**Pataci** : merci pour ton mot.

**Namyothis** : les choses vont évoluer dans ce sens. Patience.

**Shinia Marina** : contente de te voir là et d'être à la hauteur…

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Oui, pas grave, l'essentiel est que tu sois ici, que tu lises, et que tu aimes ;-) Pour le tome 6…peut-être réponse dans le tome 7 !

**alana chantelune** : C'est sur que chaque discussion les culpabilise mutuellement. La fin, j'ai pas pu résister.

**Molly** : Euh… j'ai pas vraiment prévu de me pencher sur Ginny. Je crois que je m'en suis assez occupé dans mes autres fic, alors, là, elle est vraiment un second rôle. Pas d'action dans ce chapitre, c'était trop compliqué de passer par la case Voldemort. Merci pour tout.

**Guezanne** : C'est le problème avec les héros jeunes, pour que ce soit intéressant, on leur confère une maturité exagérée (de ce point de vue là, il est pas du tout OOC ;-). Le vocable l'Autre a deux sens : oui, c'est un autre moi, mais c'est aussi une façon de ne pas le nommer, de le déshumaniser.Le côté immature de Simon me plait bien : lui au moins, il aime la vie.

**Melindra** : tu a bien fait de commencer par l'Autre qui est une histoire relativement courte et indépendante des autres. Merci pour tous tes compliments. Je me suis efforcée de répondre dans la suite à toutes tes questions.

**Ayuluna** : Oui, ma fic est presque une UA.

**Exvoisinbavard** : eh toi ! Je t'ai reconnu. Contente que tu viennes relire ici. Les derniers chapitres ont été revus depuis ta lecture (en partie sur tes conseils). Voui, j'ai plein de monde qui lit et me laisse des mots gentils, je suis toute contente. Pas grand choses de prévu pour l'instant, mais plein d'histoires à lire dans mes histoires préférées. Veut bien lire Ilium… mais comment je vais le récupérer de Cergy, moi ! Pause Virgin ? Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas de quoi tu veux parler (vais dire deux mots à PetiteVoisineFrisée, moi !)

**Taz** : merci d'être allé voir pour moi dans le dico ! Bin, si, les mangemorts sont passés à côté de la surprise du siècle, car Harry a bien fait attention de ne pas se faire repérer (je sais, je déçois là !).

**Elmire** : Toi et tes courtes reviews…;-) j'espère que ton exam s'est bien passé. Euh, tu réalise que j'ai encore plus envie de le lire, ton futur roman, maintenant ? Donc, si j'ai bien compris, roman historique et fantastique à la fois. Connais-tu les "Chroniques d'Alvin le faiseur", de Orson Scott Card ? C'est un peu dans le même genre, sur les USA (avec en arrière plan l'esclavage et le problème indien). Je te proposerais bien d'être ta relectrice, mais là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps (et je risque d'avoir encore moins de temps dans les prochaines semaines !) - et je te réaffirme que tes reviews ne m'endorment pas.

**Kazy : **On verra bien de quoi ils vont parler… Je pense que maintenant, Simon commence vraiment à comprendre ce qu'est Harry en lui-même et pour la communauté. Décidément, il faudrait que quelqu'un écrive l'histoire que j'ai pas écrite ! Je pense que tous les deux ont le même potentiel, mais pas le même entraînement. Donc pour l'instant Simon fait piètre figure. Mais, mis à part les dons de fouchelang, il pourrait avoir les mêmes capacités de son double. James n'était-il pas extraordinairement bon pour avoir réussi à devenir Animagus ? Le H/G devenant presque canon, on peut difficilement y échapper. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire.

**lélia****malefoy**-**black**-**Potter** : euh… tu m'en veux encore ?

**Petite Plume** : t'en fait pas, même sans avoir ton adresse mail, je pense que je te reconnaîtrai. Tes questions ne me gênent pas. Je préfère que tu me les posent maintenant, que je peux rectifier le tir plutôt que trop tard. Bien vu sur la curiosité, mais j'ai pas pris l'option Action dans cette fic. Et puis Rogue est meilleur dans le rôle de celui qui engueule ! Les manières de Simon ne sont pas très correctes, c'est vrai. Disons que certains garçons sont comme ça (mais pas tous et certains évoluent avec le temps). Je n'ose imaginer ce que je ressentirai si je tombais sur un double de mon mari. J'irais sans doute pas voir, ce serait tromper le premier en le faisant. Ce qui compte n'est pas qu'il soit Monsieur Alixe, mais qu'il en soit pas celui à qui j'ai promis fidélité. Et ouis, une personne c'est pas seulement elle-même, mais les souvenirs que tu partages avec elle. Les sentiments de Harry… On verra ça plus tard. Je constate que je suis pas la seule à partir dans un autre monde pendant les réunions. Tu pars en vacances ? Alors bonnes vacances ! Oscar te fait sourire ? Disons que c'est plus facile de parler de lui maintenant qu'il a un nom. Je n'ai pas ressenti ce besoin pour d'autres objets. Il y a juste Monsieur Alixe qui a baptisé son propre portable Scarlett par mesure de rétorsion. Mais c'est juste par jalousie. Pour me répondre "Je pars cette semaine avec Scarlett" quand je lui dis "Je vais me coucher avec Oscar".

**Ryan** : Le tome 6 m'a pas mal déstabilisé sur le coup. Mais maintenant, j'ai intégré les changements apportés à l'intrigue et ça va mieux.

**Schismatik** : la pauvre a réagi comme un adolescent normal : il a pas été très efficace. Heureusement qu'il avait à ses cotés n héros, un vrai…Merci de ta fidélité.

**lapaumee** : tiens, j'avais pas pensé que on histoire se rapprochait des fics sur les maraudeurs par certains côtés.

**Rine** : C'est certain que Simon est plus un ent-héros qu'autre chose. Mais je les aime bienn, moi, les anti-héros…

**Sassy** : Mais non, je ne vais pas taper. Tu me lis et tu aimes, j'en suis déjà très contente. Et en plus tu savais pas que c'était moi ! Un vrai test à l'aveugle alors !

**Boo Sullyvan** : C'est Hermione qui a suggéré (avec beaucoup de force) à Ron d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour Simon.. Pour ta seconde question, tu as ta réponse dans le texte.

**Jinny** : Oui, c'est Ginny qui a parlé de Simon dans ses lettres, d'où le cadeau. Pour le décalage temporel, euh… je n'ai pas vraiment creusé la question… on va dire que oui ou que le tempne compte pas entre les deux mondes.

**Steamboat Willie** : J'ai fait une réponse générale à tous ceux qui devait se poserles même questions que toi. Bravo pour mini-Willi(e).

**Hiryuu Tora** : Monsieur Alixe, jaloux d'Oscar ? Jsute un peu quand je dis que je vais me coucher avec Oscar ;-) Pas de tornade Potter, Simon est pas encore au point…

**chrys63** : Tu as plein de bonnes idées. Mais l'enlèvements, cela compliquait trop l'intrigue…

**Milii** : pardon, j'ai pas pu résister.

**beru ou bloub** : Oui, on avance à petit pas sur LDG (ou TMW) mais on est tous débordés. Non, pas de mise à jour anticipée. Mes chapitres ne sont pas relus alors j'ai besoin d'une semaine entre chaque pour paufiner.

**Fee Fleau** : Bon, t'avais deviné la suite. Je ais te demander d'écrire la fin de l'histoire, moi ;-)

**Crookshank** : bises pour le concours. Contente de te remonter le moral.(l'est pourtant pas très gaie cette histoire)

**Fenice** : merci de me rappeler que je dois trouver une bonne réplique pour Harry.

**Mushu** : merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour la fin ;-)

**Synopsis** : effectivement ça fait drôle de retrouver Harry dans un Harry qui n'est pas Harry, et même très différent de Harry. Mais Harry quand même (je suis encore moins claire que toi).

**Rebecca-Black** : Faut bien couper quelque part (ok mauvaise excuse). Ouf, une autre qui aime Simon.

**Shima-chan** : Tu vas être contente. Leur complicité va croître et pas d'autres fin sadique en vue.

**Dreamin' Malak** : Contente que tu aies réussi à lire la suite. Je n'ai pas exploité le double Potter du cpoté des Mangemorts, mais je me sers effectivement de cette scène pour faire comprendre à Simon ce que vit Harry.

**m4r13** : Enfin quelqu'un qui a pitié de mon pauvre Simon.


	5. Discussion

**- L'AUTRE -**

**

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**V : Discussion  
**

Au cours de cette longue nuit, nous avons comparé nos vies et celles de nos parents. Tout est venu un peu dans le désordre, au gré de nos associations d'idées et des questions que nous nous posions mutuellement.

Il semblait que la jeunesse de Lily et James Potter ait été la même dans les deux mondes. L'Autre en connaissait beaucoup moins d'épisodes que moi, mais tout ce que je lui révélai cadrait avec le peu que les amis de ses parents lui avaient raconté.

De son côté, il m'a parlé d'une scène de la cinquième année de James qui n'avait jamais évoquée devant moi. Mais ce dernier n'y apparaissait pas vraiment à son avantage, et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait existé dans mon monde et qu'il ne s'en soit pas vanté. De plus, elle illustrait assez bien l'animosité qui existait entre lui et Severus Rogue.

Mon double me reparla de la prophétie. La fameuse prophétie. Je compris à quel point elle avait changé sa vie. Et à quel point elle l'effrayait par ce qu'elle impliquait. Je fus surpris d'apprendre que c'était Trelawney qui l'avait énoncée.

"Trelawney ? Elle dit de vraies prophéties ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pas souvent, mais ça lui arrive, m'assura-t-il. Elle en a fait une devant moi, une fois. Mais c'est vrai que le reste du temps, elle raconte n'importe quoi. Elle enseigne aussi chez toi ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas pris divination. Ma mère a insisté pour que je prenne arithmancie à la place.

- C'est bizarre !

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'engager. Ce n'est qu'après sa prédiction qu'il a préféré la garder à l'abri, à Poudlard, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Mais alors, pourquoi l'aurait-il engagée, dans mon monde ? demandai-je.

- C'est précisément la question que je me pose. Il y a peut-être une autre raison, hasarda-t-il.

- Elle a peut-être fait une autre prédiction, avançai-je.

- Ou la même qui ne s'est pas réalisée, proposa-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'elle désignait celui qui a arrêté de Tu-Sais-Qui dans mon monde, continuai-je sur ma lancée.

- Quand a-t-il été arrêté ? demanda-t-il.

- Le 31 octobre 1981", répondis-je.

Ma réponse le laissa pensif.

"Il s'apprêtait peut-être à aller tuer tes parents, supputa-t-il.

- Il n'avait aucune raison de chercher à les tuer si la prophétie ne parlait pas de moi", opposai-je.

Il secoua la tête d'agacement :

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une prédiction ? insista-t-il.

- Certain. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'ait pas existée, admis-je. On aurait pu me la cacher, comme à toi. Cela dit, elle ne peut pas indiquer que je dois tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car dans mon monde, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est plus dangereux, maintenant, privé de son âme à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être mort depuis longtemps."

Nous avons laissé tomber le sujet, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il me raconta par le menu ce qui s'était passé le trente et un octobre 1981. Quand je lui demandai comment il pouvait en connaître les détails, il m'avoua, sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, qu'il entendait toute la scène dans sa tête, en présence de Détraqueurs. La compassion qui me saisit à cette révélation me coupa presque le souffle. Je détournai vivement les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, et en être blessé ou embarrassé.

Heureusement, il enchaîna très vite sur les cours que lui avait donnés Remus, quand il avait eu besoin d'apprendre à créer un Patronus. Il me demanda quelle était la vie de notre ami dans mon monde, et je lui fis très plaisir en lui parlant de sa modeste carrière au Ministère dans les services de régulation des créatures magiques. Bien entendu, certains de ses collègues le considéraient comme à peine plus humain que les Trolls ou les Détraqueurs qu'ils étaient chargés de contrôler, mais d'autres avaient appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

Non, il n'était pas marié. J'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents à ce sujet. Mon père regrettait que son ami considère son état comme empêchant toute idée de mariage et même de liaison sérieuse. Je crus comprendre que les deux amis semblaient avoir eu de nombreuses discussions à ce sujet, mais visiblement mon père n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre Remus.

Parler de Sirius fut très douloureux pour l'Autre. Mais il insista pour que je lui dise le plus de choses possibles sur la femme de mon parrain, Antje, et leur fille, Alys. Il me demanda plusieurs fois si celui-ci était heureux, et je lui répondis que oui.

Il me demanda ensuite s'il vivait Place Grimmaurd. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il précisa que c'était l'antique maison des Black que je compris de quoi il parlait. Je lui appris que mon Sirius avait vendu la maison de ses parents après la mort de sa mère, sans jamais y remettre les pieds.

Mon double évoqua pour moi son séjour dans cette maison des horreurs et termina en me racontant les circonstances dans lesquelles son parrain avait disparu. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il me fit là une véritable confession, et, aussi douloureux que cela semblait être pour lui d'évoquer ce jour-là, je sentis qu'il avait besoin de m'en parler.

Même si son récit laissait apparaître les responsabilités diverses qui avaient abouti à ce résultat, à savoir le mensonge de l'elfe, les cours d'Occlumancie sabotés par Rogue, les silences de Dumbledore, il se considérait cependant comme le principal responsable de la disparition de son parrain. C'est lui qui avait pris la mauvaise décision, lui qui avait désobéi aux directives des adultes et lui qui n'avait pas écouté Hermione. En outre, il avait mis ses amis en danger de mort.

"Ils n'étaient pas obligés de te suivre, lui fis-je remarquer. S'ils sont venus, c'est qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ton analyse de la situation.

- Justement, non. Hermione a essayé de me retenir.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. Tu ne peux pas te considérer comme responsable du choix des autres. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas de ton côté uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Si tu perds, ils sont mal barrés, eux aussi.

- Peut-être, mais si j'avais pas voulu aller au Ministère, Sirius serait encore vivant !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et qui sait ce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait imaginé pour te faire aller là-bas, si cette tactique n'avait pas marché. Il aurait peut-être enlevé Ron ou Hermione, et c'est eux qui seraient morts.

- Tu veux que je me félicite de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ?

- Je te fais simplement remarquer que c'est débile de te croire responsable de tout. Il y a eu des morts dans la guerre que mes parents ont menée avant ma naissance. Il y en aura dans la tienne. Tu n'y peux rien."

Il haussa les épaules, manifestement peu désireux de poursuivre notre conversation sur ce thème. Je changeai donc de sujet :

"Je sais que Ginny est coriace, et j'ai vu Ron et Hermione en cours de défense. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Neville et Luna se battre contre des Mangemorts."

Il me parla alors de l'A.D., ces cours clandestins de défense qu'il avait donnés l'année précédente, et je compris d'où il tenait ses aptitudes à enseigner.

Nous avons ensuite comparé la personnalité de nos amis.

"Elle est comment, Luna, chez toi ? me demanda-t-il :

"Comme ici. Fantasque, décalée et amie avec Ginny, répondis-je. J'adore ses commentaires. Des fois, j'invente des trucs déments, et je lui en parle. Une fois, je lui ai raconté une histoire inspirée d'un livre de Fantasy moldue que ma mère avait acheté à ma sœur Rose. J'ai tout retrouvé dans le Chicaneur un mois plus tard, avec plein de détails inédits. Mon père était mort de rire quand je lui ai raconté.

- J'imagine", estima-t-il en souriant lui-même.

Je lui ai ensuite décrit mon Neville à moi : beaucoup plus affirmé que celui qui vivait ici, pince sans rire, populaire. Dans un premier mouvement, l'Autre fut sembla avoir du mal à me croire. Puis il admit que la façon dont sa grand-mère avait élevé notre condisciple n'avait pas dû l'aider à montrer tout son potentiel. Je lui demandai ce qui était arrivé aux parents de mon ami et, après avoir hésité un instant, il me le dit. Je ressentis une nouvelle fois une profonde compassion, et je lus dans les yeux de mon double la réplique de ce que je ressentais.

Nous avons longuement parlé de Ginny. Cela lui faisait plaisir, et j'étais également très curieux de mieux connaître ma meilleure amie. Il me raconta l'épreuve qui avait été la sienne lors de sa première année. Je fus bouleversé d'apprendre qu'elle avait été la victime d'une résonance de Vous-Savez-Qui. Malgré cela, je jugeai qu'elle était restée assez semblable à celle que je connaissais. Tout comme dans mon monde, elle était une version féminine de ses frères jumeaux.

Il me demanda comment étaient les jumeaux chez moi. Une fois que j'eus terminé ma description, il m'affirma qu'ils étaient bien pareils ici. J'en profitai pour lui demander s'il savait comment ils avaient fait pour trouver les fonds nécessaire à l'ouverture de leur magasin. Je le sentis hésiter, mais il m'avoua assez vite que c'était lui qui leur avait donné l'argent. Cela me stupéfia. Bien que très proche des jumeaux, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir de tels projets si on leur en donnait les moyens. Ils m'avaient confié leur intention de vendre leurs produits par l'intermédiaire de Zonko et je n'étais pas allé chercher plus loin, alors même que les activités de mon père auraient dû m'en donner l'idée. Honteux, je demandai à mon double comment, lui, avait été amené à leur faire cette proposition.

C 'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à me parler du Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Je fus impressionné par ses performances lors des épreuves, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu ensuite. Je fus tétanisé par le récit de ce qui s'était déroulé dans le cimetière. Il avait adopté un ton impersonnel, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait subi cette terrible épreuve. Mais rien ne pouvait effacer l'horreur de la renaissance macabre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les trois impardonnables lancés sur mon double, les fantômes sortant de la baguette de leur meurtrier, ni la mort subite de Diggory.

De toutes ces atrocités, ce fut le meurtre dont Peter était l'auteur qui me troubla le plus. Parce que dans mon monde, le meurtrier était l'ami de mon père, un adulte en qui j'avais toujours eu confiance. Jusqu'à ce moment, j'avais réussi à occulter qu'il avait, ici, trahi mes parents au profit de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je m'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'on l'avait forcé à révéler le secret dont il était le gardien. Mais apprendre qu'il avait froidement abattu un adolescent m'obligeait à admettre sa noirceur. Derrière le gentil Peter, il y avait un être fourbe, prêt aux pires vilenies pour complaire à son maître.

L'Autre me demanda ce que Peter était devenu, dans ma vie à moi. Mal à l'aise, je lui révélai qu'il voyait toujours régulièrement mes parents, et qu'il travaillait dans une des animaleries du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'entendait généralement bien avec les animaux. "Avec les chats, aussi ? avait demandé l'Autre avec dérision, faisant sans doute allusion à sa forme d'Animagus. Puis, il me demanda si Peter était marié. Non, il ne l'était pas, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il vivait avec la même femme.

"Une petite vie bien tranquille ! avait ironisé l'Autre, toujours aussi amer quand il s'agissait de lui.

- Dans cette vie-là, il n'a rien fait de mal, lui répondis-je, prenant perversement la défense de l'indéfendable.

- Tu n'en sais rien, me répliqua-t-il. Et puis, jusqu'à la prophétie, nos parents sont exactement les mêmes dans les deux mondes, non ? Et lui aussi, sans doute. Dans les mêmes conditions, il aurait donc fait les mêmes choix. Ce sale rat est pourri !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! lui fis-je remarquer. Il n'est pas dans ton monde, de toute façon. Tu as bien assez à t'occuper du tien.

- C'est vrai, grogna-t-il. La prochaine fois que je le croise, je ne le raterai pas. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai convaincu Remus et Sirius de ne pas le tuer ! Mais quel crétin j'ai été !"

Je l'interrogeai sur cet épisode, et il me raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante, lors de sa première rencontre avec Sirius. J'avoue que j'eus du mal à imaginer Remus et Sirius pointer leur baguette sur Peter avec l'intention de le tuer. Tout comme l'idée que Peter ait pu passer douze ans sous la forme d'un rat me paraissait démente. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu transformé, ne connaissant son Animagus que par ouï-dire. Il faut dire que c'était moins glorieux que le cerf ou le chien.

La nuit était bien avancée et, comme pour éloigner de lui les souvenirs sombres qu'il avait retrouvés pour moi, mon double se leva pour ranimer le feu qui était sur le point de s'éteindre. Cela faisait des heures que Dobby était passé chercher les reliefs de notre repas et nous souhaiter bonne nuit. Tout le monde devait dormir dans le château.

Je le regardai remuer les braises, si semblable à mon père dans la semi-obscurité. Tout comme moi, il était plus mince que lui, mais je retrouvai la chevelure à épis, le reflet des lunettes et le profil que nous partagions tous les trois.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je l'avais considéré comme une insulte à ma personne : il avait mon apparence, portait mon nom et mon prénom et avait ma place dans cette école. Lui-même m'ignorait avec ostentation et cela me convenait parfaitement. Si je parlais normalement à Hermione, Ginny, Neville et à nos autres camarades de chambre, en dix semaines, nous nous étions à peine adressé la parole, si l'on exceptait la discussion que nous avions eue à propos de Ginny.

Mais après tous ces souvenirs partagés, j'avais la sensation qu'il était de ma chair et de mon sang. Nous avions les mêmes parents, et je me sentais solidaire de ses déboires. Il était mon double, mon ami, mon confident. Il était mon frère.

Il se redressa et reprit sa place dans le large et moelleux fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé en début de soirée. Il s'y pelotonna puis me demanda très doucement :

" S'il te plait, parle-moi de nos parents."

oO§O§Oo

J'eus beaucoup de mal à commencer. J'avais peur de le blesser en racontant mon enfance qui d'un seul coup m'apparut singulièrement heureuse et choyée. J'avais toujours considéré ma famille comme banale : des parents que j'aimais beaucoup, mais dont les remontrances et conseils m'agaçaient, une petite sœur, assez mignonne à ses heures, mais la plupart du temps pot-de-colle et piailleuse.

Devant cet autre moi-même qui avait eu une enfance calamiteuse – les rares allusions qu'on en avait fait devant moi avaient été assez parlantes, j'avais presque honte d'avoir eu autant de bonheur sans le mériter et, surtout, sans en apprécier la valeur. Mais il insistait pour avoir toujours plus de détails et il me fut impossible de résister à ses demandes tant je sentais dans sa voix le besoin qu'il avait d'en savoir davantage.

Je commençai par évoquer mon père. Mon père, avec son rire communicatif, ses traits d'esprit, ses idées farfelues. Mon père, héritier des Potter qui, sous ses dehors frivoles, avait une assez haute idée des responsabilités qu'il avait envers sa famille, son nom et sa communauté. Il n'avait pas de travail à proprement parler, mais il gérait la fortune familiale. Sa marotte était de découvrir de nouveaux talents et d'investir en eux pour qu'ils puissent mettre leurs idées en pratique. Il avait ainsi investi dans l'art, les sciences et le commerce. Il ne se contentait pas de donner de l'argent à ses protégés. Il les mettait aussi en contact avec des personnes pouvant les aider à réaliser leurs rêves, et suivait leurs progrès de près, avec une insatiable curiosité.

Je parlai ensuite de Rose, qui avait cinq ans de moins que moi. Elle avait les cheveux de Maman, les yeux de Papa. Elle était assez rêveuse et elle adorait les vieilles légendes sorcières et moldues que ma mère lui racontait. Elle aimait lire aussi, farfouiller dans mes affaires, et me poser des questions idiotes. Une petite sœur, quoi ! Elle avait insisté pour avoir un chien, et une espèce de boule de poils mordilleuse hantait notre maison et notre jardin.

Enfin, j'entrepris d'évoquer ma mère. Elle était affectueuse, jolie et gaie. Elle suivait mes études avec attention et avait, concernant mes frasques, en général beaucoup moins de tolérance que mon père. J'avais déjà reçu deux beuglantes de sa part durant ma scolarité, dans lesquelles elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Elle faisait des recherches indépendantes.

"C'est quoi des recherches indépendantes, avait demandé mon double.

- Des recherches qui sont faites en dehors du cadre du département des Mystères, lui expliquai-je. Papa dit toujours que Maman est son meilleur investissement.

- Et quel genre de recherches fait-elle ? s'enquit-il.

- Elle étudie la magie ancienne. C'est un sujet qui la passionne, lui expliquai-je, plus loquace à ce sujet que je ne l'avais jamais été. Elle commence à être connue pour ça dans le monde sorcier, tu sais. Elle a retrouvé d'anciens sorts qui avaient été oubliés, car consignés dans plusieurs ouvrages que personne ne consultait plus. Certains ont même intéressé le Ministère, mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit car Maman n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Concernant d'autres sortilèges, moins contrôlés, elle a écrit un livre dans lequel elle rassemble toutes ces connaissances éparpillées et inexploitées.

- Elle a vraiment travaillé avec Rogue ? se rappela Harry.

- Oui. Lui, il fait la même chose, mais pour les potions. Papa dit qu'il retrouve des recettes de magie noire, mais Maman affirme que non. Enfin, plus exactement, la magie ancienne n'est ni noire ni blanche, mais quelque part entre les deux. Tout dépend de l'usage qu'on en fait. Si j'ai bien compris, la limite de Maman est le gris clair et celle de Rogue, le gris foncé.

- Dans ton monde, peut-être. Car ici, il a clairement dépassé la limite. Il a été Mangemort, tu sais. Il paraît qu'il est ensuite passé du côté de Dumbledore et qu'il aurait espionné pour lui, mais je suis loin d'être convaincu par sa conversion. affirma mon double.

- Mais dans ce cas, c'est dangereux qu'il soit à Poudlard ! m'écriai-je, outré que le directeur lui fasse courir des risques supplémentaire, alors que les circonstances étaient déjà très périlleuses.

- Je le sais bien, mais Dumbledore refuse de mettre en doute sa fidélité à l'Ordre, fit Harry d'une voix agacée.

- L'Ordre ?

- L'Ordre du Phénix, m'expliqua-t-il. Une organisation secrète, dont Dumbledore est le chef, et qui combat Voldemort. Nos parents en ont fait partie.

- C'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je. Ils me parlent assez peu de leur combat", commentai-je, pour expliquer mon ignorance.

Mon double revint à notre conversation initiale :

"Ta mère ne fait que rechercher dans les livres ou elle fait aussi des découvertes ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu des deux. Elle trouve des parties de formules ou de rituels, et elle fait des expériences pour les compléter.

- Elle me fait un peu penser à Hermione, commenta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ton Hermione, oui, c'est vrai, admis-je. Par contre, tempérai-je, la mienne est un peu trop revêche pour être comparée à Maman.

- Elles ne sont peut-être pas si différentes que tu crois, bailla-t-il.

- Peut-être", répondis-je mollement, gagné moi aussi par le sommeil.

Le silence est retombé, et nous nous sommes endormis.

oO§O§Oo

Nous fûmes réveillés par l'Elfe Dobby, inquiet de nous retrouver dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, quand il vint nous livrer notre petit déjeuner. Assommés de n'avoir dormi que trois heures, nous sommes allés dans l'une des salles de bains communes disposées à mi-étage des dortoirs, pour nous rafraîchir un peu. Nous avons investi deux lavabos contigus et nous sommes passés le visage à l'eau froide.

Quand nous nous sommes redressés et avons émergés de nos serviettes de toilette, nous nous sommes vus côte à côte, réfléchis par le grand miroir disposé au dessus des vasques. Ce fut très troublant de nous voir ainsi tous les deux.

"Ça doit faire bizarre pour les autres, nota Harry.

- Oui, approuvai-je. T'as remarqué, au moins, que j'ai changé de coiffure pour faciliter notre identification ?

- Bien sûr ! me répondit-il du ton de celui qui n'a rien remarqué du tout.

- Hé, Potter, le taquinai-je, tu devrais faire réviser tes lunettes. T'es complètement bigleux.

- Au fait, me demanda-t-il. Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

- T'as qu'à dire Simon, lui répondis-je. Je suis habitué, maintenant. Et puis, c'est toi le Harry Potter, ici.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il embarrassé.

- De quoi ? demandai-je. C'est pas de ta faute si j'ai atterri ici. A moins que tu m'aies caché quelque chose. Tu as fait un rituel d'invocation ? Tu as craché trois fois au-dessus de ton épaule gauche un jour de nouvelle lune, alors que Mars était en conjonction avec Saturne ?

- Euh, tu crois que cela aurait marché ? demanda-t-il avec une moue amusée.

- Je ne sais pas. Et si on tentait le coup ? Si ça se trouve, il y a une infinité de mondes parallèles. Il nous suffit de récupérer une cinquantaine de Harry Potter, et ton Voldemort, on n'en ferait qu'une bouchée !"

L'idée parut lui plaire, et c'est d'assez bonne humeur que nous avons mangé nos œufs au bacon.

oO§O§Oo

"J'aimerais tant faire un tour en balai, soupira-t-il, une fois rassasié, en regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre ouverte.

- On n'a qu'à demander à McGonagall, proposai-je.

- Elle ne va jamais vouloir !

- Elle était très en colère l'autre fois, parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour nous. Mais elle doit être un peu calmée, maintenant.

- Et comment on lui demande ? me demanda Harry, dubitatif.

- On écrit notre demande sur un bout de papier et on met nos cours de sortilège en pratique, proposai-je. Son bureau n'est pas loin. On devrait bien arriver à y faire voler un petit bout de parchemin."

Il ne parut pas très convaincu, mais il sortit une feuille de son sac. Après un court débat, nous avons marqué "Professeur, pourrions-nous sortir une heure par jour dans le parc ?" puis nous avons étudié le trajet à suivre sur la carte du Maraudeur. Enfin, nous avons fait partir le papier, à coup de "Wingardium" et de sortilèges de direction.

Notre message dut plus ou moins parvenir à destination car, une heure plus tard, la professeur McGonagall pénétrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle un peu sèchement. Je ne sais pas comment vous m'avez fait parvenir votre mot alors qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous de sortir, et vous ne l'avez manifestement pas compris.

- Tant que nous restons dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, nous ne risquons rien, protestai-je. Et nous vous promettons de ne plus sortir sans permission.

- Cela ne suffira pas, j'en ai peur…

- C'est inhumain de nous tenir enfermés, alors que nous devrions être en train de fêter Noël en famille", plaidai-je.

Je lui laissai le temps de se pénétrer de l'argument. Quand je vis sa physionomie sévère se détendre légèrement, je continuai :

"En plus, ce n'est pas bon pour nous de rester ainsi confinés. A force de tourner en rond, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien", affirmai-je, tentant de prendre l'air le plus misérable possible, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, vu la quasi nuit blanche que nous venions de passer.

"Hum, oui, effectivement, vous avez une petite mine, tous les deux. Je vais y réfléchir, soupira-t-elle le regard ému. Peut-être qu'une petite sortie vous ferait un peu de bien.

- Merci Professeur, ce serait déjà beaucoup pour nous", la remerciai-je, baissant les yeux, pour garder une expression humble.

- Mais cela ne doit pas vous faire oublier que vous avez des devoirs à faire, insista-t-elle.

- Ils sont déjà terminés, répondit précipitamment Harry. Nous pouvons vous rendre nos rédactions de métamorphose tout de suite, si vous le désirez.

- Je serais effectivement curieuse de les lire avant que votre amie Hermione ne les ai vérifiées, répondit McGonagall avec un petit sourire, mais je suppose que ce ne serait pas juste de les relever avant celles de vos camarades."

Elle hocha la tête en nous regardant, puis sortit. Une fois que le tableau de la Grosse dame eut repris sa place dans son dos, Harry me regarda, les yeux ronds.

"Mais comment t'as fait ? dit-il.

- Il suffit d'attendre un peu et de l'attendrir, lâchai-je négligemment, mais assez fier de moi, en fait. T'avais jamais essayé ?

- Si mais… enfin non, j'ai déjà plaidé ma cause, mais c'était juste après qu'elle m'ait donné la punition. J'ai jamais pensé à redemander ensuite.

- C'est Sirius qui m'a donné le truc, expliquai-je. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle est très exigeante envers ses élèves, mais qu'elle les aime bien, au fond. Alors, quand on lui laisse le temps d'oublier un peu nos bêtises et qu'on arrive à la convaincre que nous avons été punis trop sévèrement, on peut l'amener à être plus clémente."

Mon allusion à Sirius le figea un instant, puis il fit une moue et m'opposa :

"Le problème, c'est que mes bêtises sont généralement trop grosses pour qu'on puisse facilement les oublier.

- C'est vrai que tu joues dans la cour des grands", admis-je en riant.

oO§O§Oo

Avec notre déjeuner, Dobby amena un mot de McGonagall, nous permettant de sortir de 14 à 16 heures, chaque jour, dans le parc. Il était spécifié que tout débordement d'horaire ou de périmètre serait sanctionné par une interdiction définitive de sortir de notre dortoir, jusqu'au retour de nos camarades. On a échangé un sourire victorieux, avant de nous jeter sur la nourriture, notre appétit aiguisé par la perspective de pouvoir enfin nous dégourdir les jambes.

Le second coup de l'horloge de la salle commune vibrait encore quand nous avons passé le portrait de la Grosse dame et rapidement pris le couloir qui menait au grand escalier. Nous avions d'un commun accord décidé de voler. Heureusement, le balai du professeur Bibine était resté dans le casier de Harry, et nous avions deux bons balais à notre disposition.

Enivrés par l'air pur et l'ivresse du vol, nous avons presque laissé passer l'heure à laquelle nous devions rentrer. Il nous fallut courir comme des fous pour franchir le seuil de notre salle commune avant que quatre heures aient fini de sonner. Epuisés par le manque de sommeil et nos prouesses sportives, nous sommes directement montés dans notre dortoir pour faire la sieste.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée.

**18/10/2005** : L'allusion est discrète, mais je pense que certain l'ont remarquée. J'ai glissé le nom d'_Antje_ dans la conversation. Que ceux qui ne savent pas de qui il s'agit aillent immédiatement sur le profil de **Calimera** pour découvrir son histoire, _Antje,_ ainsi que la suite _Black Blues_. Ça vaut le détour.

Puisque je suis dans les conseils de lectures, je vous conseille de ne pas passer à côté des fantastiques histoires de **Fenice**. J'adore le Harry de _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire_, qui essaie de régler ses comptes avec le Ministère après s'être débarrassé de Voldemort. Je vous conseille aussi les trois volets de son UA (_Entre Lune et Etoile, In Stellis Memoriam _et_ L'inné et l'acquis_), dans laquelle Remus adopte Harry quand ce dernier a quatre ans. Cela fait plaisir de voir un peu de bonheur dans la vie de notre héros.

Sur ce, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Calimera** : James, mécène, euh... Bin je voulais qu'il ne travaille pas (entretien avec JKR "Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de travailler") et juste gérer sa fortune me paraissait un peu austère, alors j'y ai ajouté la découverte et l'invention.Voilà. Bises et bon courage pour ton emploi du temps de dingue.**  
**

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Oui, c'est vraiment de dernière mibute. Tu as aimé je pense que les deux Harry continuent à devenir de plus en plus proches. Bises

**Sassy** : Là encore, on a continué dans la comparaison. Ça va pas arranger ton problème ;-). Bisous

**Bertie Crochue** : Ayé, Simon n'apelle plus Harry l'Autre. Il lui a juste fallu un peu de temps. Effectivement, cette fic n'a rien avoir avec Ginny la furie et la relation Ginny/Harry est différente (désolé, ça doit embrouiller). Comme tu l'a lu plus haut, Simon et Lavande, ça ne marche plus trop. Luna, non, ce serai pas très gentil pour Luna. Il est pas très sérieux avec les filles, Simon.

**Titania.M** : Merci pour tous tes encouragements.

**Celune** : merci pour tes compliments. Tout est écrit (mais pas tout relu), donc je continuerai bien à publier une fois par semaine (plus que deux semaines, d'ailleurs). Après… je sais pas trop.

**Kemet** : Merci d'aimer autant.

**Harpiotte** : Merci pour ton mot

**alana chantelune** : Merci. Oui, c'est un peu mon dada, l'enrichissement mutuel. Non, pas de confrontation de Voldemort avec notre doublon.

**Rebecca-Black** : Moi qui pensait avoir choisi "Simon" par hasard !

**Orlina** : moi qui ai 10 alertes en attente dans ma boite de mail, je te comprends très bien… C'est Penac qui dit que le temps de lire est toujours "pris" (en fait, personne n'a vraiment le temps de lire). Merci d'avoir quand même posté 2 mots. Oui, c'est pas facile pour Simon, d'autant qu'il n'est pas vraiment armé pour survivre à la dure.

**Angel's Eyes** : il va se passer qu'on va un peu s'occuper des Serpentard, gniark (ça repose un lecteur qui ne demande pas de mise à jour plus rapide, lol)

**Molly** : Simon sait que les réponses de Harry seront difficile à supporter pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il a donc repoussé ce moment. Mais c'est chose faite, maintenant.

**Fenice** : suis pas sûre d'avoir changé la fin, mais les détails du milieu ont peut-être modifié la balance.

**Ayuluna** : Merci pour tes compliments

**Melindra** : heureuse de savoir que tu suivra jusqu'au bout. Bises

**Dreamin' Malak** : merci d'aimer ma fic comme elle vient !

**Aurélie** : Héhé, joyeux retour dans le monde d'internet

**Namyothis** : HP n'a pas souvent de bol, le pauvre !

**Kazy** : Ce genre de review est un vrai plaisir pour les auteurs ! On se demande toujours comment les lecteurs ont réagi à tel ou tel passage. Pour la cicatrice, effectivement, Simon est encore trop sous le choc de l'attaque pour s'identifier à Harry. Il fait exprès de pas réaliser, d'ailleurs, pour se protéger, d'où son humour foireux. Pendant la nuit où ils parlent, il est plus disponible et réalise vraiment. Effectivement, j'ai fait une erreur pour la cape. On va dire que c'est en troisième année, et je vais corriger mon chapitre. T'as l'œil, dis donc. Suis assez fière de mes chocogrenouilles, j'avoue. C'est sûr, Dobby aurait pu rajouter des paragraphes sur le professeur Rogue, mais cela cassait un peu le rythme ;-) LOL ton développement sur l'agenda d'Hermione. Pour Ron, j'ai tendance à l'oublier alors j'essaie de caser de temps en temps que c'est un bon copain ! Bon, soulagée que tu ne regrette pas l'enlèvement.

**lélia malefoy-black-potter** : MOI ? Je fais souffrir Harry ? Et KJR, alors ! Mais j'aime bien Harry, alors dans mon idée, ça lui fera du bien à long terme de parler de tout ça.

**beru ou bloub** : j'ai posté plus tôt que d'habitude, la semaine dernière, non ? Voui, beau travail sur la chapitre 7. on va y arriver à publier cette fic ! Contente que le comportement de mes Harry te paraissent vraisemblables.

**Angie Black** : J'espère que tu ne va pas m'en vouloir, mais ton mot m'a donné l'idée de faire un petit emprunt à ma chère Calimera et de lui emprunter son Antje. Mais j'adore également ton Angie et ton dernier chapitre est en tête de mes lectures prévues-dès-que-j'ai-cinq-minutes.

**Pataci** : merci pour ton mot.

**Boo Sullyvan** : ravie de te plaire. Amitiés aussi.

**chrys63** : Eh oui, ils n'ont _que_ 15 ans de différence.

**mademoiselle mime** : merci d'être là.

**Fee Fleau** : Simon intéressé par le réseau de Harry ? Je sais pas. Simon est très populaire et doit donc avoir l'habitude de discuter avec plein de gens et d'avoir plein d'infos. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand choses d'intéressant qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard dans son monde. Contente que mes chocogrenouilles t'aient plues. Finalement, ils ont surmonté leur hésitations : la curiosité a été la plus forte. Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas répondre à ta dernière question. Niark !

**Crookshank** : ma pauvre… tu crois que cela se soigne ?

**Mushu** : Effectivement, ils ont plein de choses à se raconter.

**Qc-HP :** merci pour ton mot.

**Elmire :** Oui, vu tes projets Alvin me semble une lecture indispensable. Contente que la direction choisie te plaise. Bon courage pour la suite de tes projets d'écriture.

**Shinia Marina** : Moi non plus je ne suis pas très constructive dans mes reviews… Mais cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit mot.

**Lapaumee** : Répartition, il me semble bien que je l'ai lu. Je te l'ai pas renvoyé ? Tu pourrais me le renvoyer en Word, c'est plus facile pour moi…

**m4r13** : Tu va mieux ? j'avance peu à peu dans les corrections. Dois-je attendre une nouvelle version du 7b ? Salutation à Monsieur URL.

**Shima-chan** : Merci pour ton mot. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?


	6. La rentrée

**- L'AUTRE -**

**

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**VI : La rentrée  
**

Les jours suivants passèrent de la même façon. Un matin sur deux, nous recevions notre courrier de la part des Wesley et d'Hermione, avec les journaux des deux jours précédents. L'après-midi, nous sortions, le plus souvent dans le parc ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais aussi à la bibliothèque pour emprunter des livres qui nous occupaient le reste du temps.

C'est Hermione qui nous avait suggéré de profiter de notre retraite forcée pour nous avancer dans le programme du second semestre. Dans un premier temps, nous n'avions pas été totalement séduits par cette proposition, mais j'ai fait remarquer à Harry que cela pourrait peut-être nous dégager du temps pour le moment où nous serions enfin libres.

Encouragés par cette perspective, nous avons regardé ce qui était au programme pour les semaines à venir, et avons commencé à nous documenter dessus. En cherchant une plume dans son sac, alors qu'il était occupé ailleurs, je vis qu'il avait discrètement emprunté un livre traitant d'ancienne magie, ce qui n'entrait nullement dans nos matières d'étude. Sans doute, tentait-il ainsi de se rapprocher de sa mère – telle que je la lui avais présentée.

Les vacances se sont rapidement terminées. McGonagall vint nous signifier la fin de notre punition peu avant le retour de nos camarades. C'est ainsi que nous pûmes les attendre dans la Grande Salle quelque temps avant l'heure du dîner. Nos condisciples arrivèrent les uns après les autres pour prendre place autour de nous. Ils avaient tous la même question à la bouche : où étaient passés les cent-quatre-vingt-quatre points que Gryffondor avait engrangés durant le premier trimestre ?

Harry et moi avons feint de ne pas les entendre, mais finalement, Lavande, qui s'était installée près de moi a dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas :

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour nous faire perdre autant de points ?"

Harry a piqué du nez dans son assiette pendant qu'Hermione nous regardait, narquoise. Elle pensait sans doute que nous méritions bien cette petite scène embarrassante.

"On s'est juste trouvés là où on n'aurait pas dû être, répondis-je. Rien d'intéressant à raconter."

Ron a levé les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Hermione soupirait, nettement réprobatrice.

"En attendant, notre compte est à zéro, grommela Dean. Et Harry nous fait le coup tous les ans ! Il perd plus de points à lui tout seul que tous les Gryffondors réunis.

- Et il vous en fait gagner suffisamment pour que nous n'ayons jamais perdu la coupe depuis qu'il est là, lui rappela Hermione, qui nous restait solidaire malgré sa désapprobation de principe. Que cela vous encourage à bien travailler pour regagner les points perdus, continua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne gagnions pas la coupe des quatre maisons cette année aussi.

- Cet idiot de Malefoy était mort de rire ! siffla Parvati.

- Il rigolera moins quand Harry lui piquera le Vif sous le nez dans deux semaines, répliquai-je.

- Et toi, Simon, tu joues au Quidditch ? me demanda Neville.

- Bien sûr ! répondis-je. Tous les Potter jouent au Quidditch. Mon père…"

Je fus interrompu par trois coups de pieds dans les tibias.

"…est un très bon poursuiveur", terminai-je, en foudroyant du regard Harry et ses deux comparses.

Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que j'étais assez idiot pour raconter qu'il avait joué à Poudlard autrefois !

"Tu vas intégrer l'équipe ? me demanda Lavande, inconsciente du drame qui s'était joué sous la table.

- Si Harry me laisse son poste, pas de problème, lui assurai-je. Je joue bien mieux que lui.

- Dans tes rêves ! protesta l'intéressé. Mais si tu veux voler un peu, tu peux m'emprunter mon balai", ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

Je vis le regard de Ron faire plusieurs allers-retours entre moi et Harry. Sans doute était-il étonné par notre nouvelle complicité. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire outre mesure. Par contre Hermione, à ses cotés, semblait attendrie. Eh oui, ma belle, je ne vais pas lui tirer dans les pattes, à ton Harry !

Je me demandai où elle en était avec Ron. J'avais eu l'impression, avant les vacances, qu'ils se plaisaient tous les deux, et passer deux semaines ensemble, sans Harry pour les détourner l'un de l'autre, aurait pu leur être profitable. Mais au cours du dîner, je n'eus pas l'impression qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant Noël.

Je regardai du côté de Ginny. Elle s'était installée avec les élèves de son année, et ne semblait pas prêter attention à nous. Elle excellait dans l'art d'ignorer celui qui l'attirait. Je comprenais qu'il soit aussi peu sûr de lui plaire. Devais-je jouer les cupidons entre eux ? Je décidai que non. Il ne la méritait pas s'il avait besoin qu'on lui mâche le travail.

oO§O§Oo

Le trimestre reprit le lendemain matin. Harry et moi avions pas mal de cours communs et c'était agréable de pouvoir nous entraider, plutôt que nous ignorer. En potions, Rogue était encore plus odieux qu'avant les vacances, mais il avait moins de prise sur nous, maintenant que nous étions plus soudés. De plus, Harry était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cette matière depuis qu'il faisait ses devoirs avec moi.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais refusé son aide, mais elle n'avait pas la même manière de raisonner que nous, et mon double saisissait beaucoup plus vite quand c'était moi qui lui expliquais. De la même façon, je progressais très vite en Défense car, une fois un peu entraîné, je me découvrais les mêmes réflexes et les mêmes facilités que Harry.

Il n'y eut aucun événement marquant pendant les deux premières semaines. Malgré le temps que je passais avec Harry, je tâchai de ne pas négliger Neville. Ce dernier prenait peu à peu l'assurance qui le rapprochait du Neville que j'avais toujours connu, et cela me faisait plaisir de le voir s'affirmer, enhardi par le soutien inconditionnel que je lui réservais.

Par contre, ma relation avec Lavande laissait à désirer. Elle m'avait longuement reproché de lui avoir si peu écrit durant les vacances. Je l'avais amadouée avec mon petit cadeau et lui avais assurée que je n'avais pas eu accès à la volière. Mais je sentais bien que nous trouvions de moins en moins de satisfactions lors des rares moments que nous passions ensemble.

oO§O§Oo

Le match tant attendu entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondors devait avoir lieu le second samedi après la rentrée. Les jours précédant la rencontre, la tension s'était nettement tendue entre les deux maisons rivales. Malefoy et ses copains étaient plus agressifs que jamais, et Harry faillit à plusieurs reprises perdre son sang-froid. Moi-même, pourtant moins impliqué, commençais à être sérieusement agacés par les réflexions injurieuses.

Nos adversaires devaient être particulièrement décidés à gagner cette fois-ci, car ils allèrent jusqu'à tenter d'empêcher Harry de jouer. En effet, durant le petit-déjeuner qui précéda le match, mon double se transforma partiellement en canard. Ses plumes irisées étaient d'un assez bel effet, mais assez inappropriées pour un match de Quidditch.

Sous les gloussements des Serpentards, dont nous ne pouvions prouver la forfaiture, Harry se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je l'accompagnai, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Madame Pomfresh s'exclama en nous voyant arriver :

"Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Vous croyez que j'ai fait exprès ! cancana-t-il. J'ai un match de Quidditch dans une demi-heure. Vous pourriez me redonner mon apparence normale ?"

Elle l'examina un instant avec sa baguette, et secoua la tête.

"Je crains devoir vous garder un petit moment, dit-elle. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre de manière spontanée, mais pas avant une heure ou deux.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'écria Harry horrifié. Il est hors de question que je rate cette rencontre. Tant pis, j'irai jouer comme ça.

- Mais vous n'y pensez pas, s'indigna l'infirmière en contemplant son bec plat et ses bras partiellement transformés en ailes. Vos rémiges sont bien trop fragiles pour pratiquer ce genre de sport. Vous allez les casser et je ne réponds pas de l'état de votre main ensuite. De toute façon, ce n'est pas réglementaire. Madame Bibine ne vous laissera pas jouer.

-Mais enfin…

- Tout va bien Harry, intervins-je en lui mettant la main sur l'aileron. On va le gagner ce match !

- Mais… il s'interrompit quand il comprit ce que j'avais en tête. Je… je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Merci Simon.

- De rien. On te racontera. A tout à l'heure !"

Je sortis, entraînant Ron et Hermione à ma suite.

"Tu vas prendre sa place ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je joue aussi bien que lui. Malefoy va mordre la poussière, ne t'en fait pas.

- Moi, je te fais confiance. Le problème, c'est les autres joueurs. Ils risquent d'être troublés par l'absence de leur capitaine, dit pensivement Hermione.

- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie, proposai-je. Je suppose que me dessiner un éclair sur le front est dans tes capacités.

- Tu veux te faire passer pour Harry ? insista Ron, qui ne semblait pas trouver que c'était une idée formidable.

- Je te conseille de ne pas rater la tête de Malefoy quand j'entrerai sur le terrain", lui conseillai-je.

Il parut soudain beaucoup plus approbateur.

"Ouais, c'est lui qui va être déstabilisé, du coup, apprécia-t-il. Mais, ajouta-t-il méfiant, t'es vraiment aussi bon ?

- T'inquiète, on joue pareil. Et je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais c'est pas une raison pour laisser passer les buts, hein. Je veux qu'on les écrase, ces tricheurs.

- Ron est un excellent gardien", m'assura Hermione.

Sous le compliment, Ron sembla grandir de plusieurs pouces. Hermione posa sa baguette sur mon front, puis rabattit quelques mèches de cheveux dessus. Elle m'examina ensuite d'un air critique.

"Vous seriez côté à côté, je ne pourrais pas déterminer qui est qui, m'assura-t-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, rétorquai-je. Dis toute de suite que j'ai un bec de canard et une queue en éventail !"

Même Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire. Nous nous sommes ensuite dépêchés d'atteindre le Hall d'entrée.

oO§O§Oo

En traversant le parc, je conseillai à Ron :

"Si tu veux qu'on me prenne pour Harry, tâche de prendre un air un peu plus amical, quand tu me regardes."

Il rougit et ne répondit pas. Il me sembla qu'Hermione murmurait un truc sans intérêt sur la puérilité des garçons, avant de nous abandonner à la porte des vestiaires.

Quand j'entrai, suivi de Ron, nous fûmes accueillis par les exclamations de toute l'équipe. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla remettre en cause mon identité, pas même Ginny. Je passai dans la partie réservée aux garçons pour passer la robe rouge de Harry. Ils me regardaient tous quand je sortis et je me rappelai que j'étais leur capitaine.

"Je ne vais pas vous mettre la pression avec un long discours, leur dis-je. Soyez aussi bons qu'à l'entraînement, et faites-leur regretter d'avoir mis une potion de transformation dans mon petit déjeuner !

- Ouaiis !" approuvèrent-ils et nous sommes sortis sur le stade.

La tête de Malefoy et les regards déçus de ses joueurs furent des plus réjouissants. Nous nous sommes mutuellement broyés la main avec le blond, quand Madame Bibine exigea que nous nous la serrions, puis le match commença. Comme nous l'avions prévu, les Serpentards étaient très déçus par l'échec de leur machination et se montrèrent mauvais joueurs, ce qui nous permis de marquer un certain nombre de points avec des tirs de pénalité. De plus, leur air déconfit galvanisa toute l'équipe et nos poursuiveurs se déchaînèrent.

Finalement, le Vif daigna se montrer et je le pris en chasse, ainsi que Malefoy. Tout comme chez moi, il n'était pas mauvais. Juste moins bon que moi. Comme à l'accoutumée, je le lui soufflai sous le nez.

"Rêve pas Malefoy ! lui dis-je en volant un instant à ses côtés. T'auras jamais le Vif, tant que je serai en face. Et aucune de tes petites manigances ne m'empêchera de te ridiculiser à chaque match !"

Son visage se crispa sous l'effet d'une haine féroce.

"Tes jours sont comptés, Potter. Et ceux du vieux fou qui te protège aussi !

- Je préfère crever que d'avoir comme seule ambition de vivre à genoux comme toi. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des félicitations à recevoir."

Je virai et allai à la rencontre de mes co-équipiers fous de joie. Après nous êtres copieusement entre-félicités, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les vestiaires. Le professeur McGonagall nous intercepta en chemin.

"Monsieur Potter, toutes mes félicitations. J'ai eu peur que vous ne puissiez pas jouer, ce matin après votre mésaventure…"

Elle laissa ses mots en suspens, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, cherchant sans doute le double de celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Puis son regard revint sur moi.

"Comme je le disais, très beau match, Monsieur Potter, très beau match !"

Elle s'éloigna en hochant la tête.

"J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, chuchota Hermione à mon oreille. Je ne sais pas si on a le droit d'échanger les joueurs, juste avant le match.

- On peut le faire jusqu'au coup d'envoi, lui répondit Ron. Comment ! demanda-t-il d'une voix haut perchée comme s'il l'imitait, tu n'as toujours pas lu le Quidditch à travers les âges ?".

Hermione rougit et répliqua d'un ton pincé :

"Nous n'avons sans doute pas les mêmes priorités, Ron."

Et elle repartit en direction du château.

"Je sais que cela me regarde pas, commentai-je, mais tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon avec elle, Ron.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, grogna-t-il, les oreilles écarlates.

- Tu devrais peut-être, lui conseillai-je. Allez, repris-je rapidement pour mettre fin à ce début de polémique, si on allait porter la bonne nouvelle à Harry ?"

Il grommela encore entre ses dents, mais vint se changer avec moi et m'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

Hermione y était déjà et Harry, qui avait repris sa forme humaine, paraissait enchanté.

"Bravo mon vieux !" s'écria-t-il en me voyant.

Il s'avança vivement vers moi et me donna l'accolade. Ce contact me fit assez bizarre. C'était comme si je me prenais moi-même dans les bras. Il eut un petit sursaut, lui aussi, me fit un sourire d'excuse et puis s'empressa d'aller féliciter Ron pour ses nombreux buts bloqués.

On fit la fête toute la journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

oO§O§Oo

Deux semaines plus tard, je l'ai trouvé dans notre dortoir, en train de lire un livre sur son lit.

"Salut Harry, j'ai dit en me laissant tomber sur ses pieds.

- Tu peux pas t'installer ailleurs ?"a-t-il grogné

Mais il a replié les jambes pour que je puisse m'installer confortablement.

"Faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux, ai-je annoncé.

- De quoi ? a-t-il demandé, méfiant.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour les Serpentards ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, quand même ! Ils t'ont empêché de jouer ton dernier match ! Et, on doit une petite politesse à Rogue !

- Simon, a-t-il soupiré, on vient... Toi et l'équipe venez juste de faire regagner cinquante points à Gryffondor. C'est pas le moment d'en reperdre.

- Perdre des points est optionnel, lui opposai-je. Si on s'y prend bien, ils ne pourront rien prouver.

- Et si on se fait prendre ?

- Il reste un match et une coupe à gagner. Même si c'est toi qui joues, c'est dans les possibilités de Gryffondor", plaisantai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, feignant de se replonger dans son livre.

"T'es pas curieux de savoir à quoi j'ai pensé, fis-je, tentateur.

- Ok, se rendit-il. Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Tu sais où est la salle commune des Serpentards ? commençai-je.

- Oui, j'y suis même entré.

- Ah oui, comment t'as fait ?

- Polynectar.

- Tu t'es compliqué la vie, estimai-je. Avec la cape, c'était pas bien compliqué.

- Oui, mais j'avais un renseignement à soutirer à Malefoy, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée, alors. Moi je me suis contenté de revoir leur décoration intérieure.

- C'est ça que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.

- Non, ce serait trop gentil. J'ai pensé mettre de la poudre spéciale Weasley un peu partout.

- Quel genre de poudre, a-t-il demandé, son intérêt complètement éveillé, désormais.

- Une poudre à effet différé, expliquai-je. On garde l'idée du canard ou tu préfères le cochon ?

- Malefoy avec un groin, ça me botte, rigola-t-il. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que le produit qu'ils ont utilisé pour ma transformation ne se trouvait pas chez les Weasley, ni ailleurs dans le commerce.

- Exact, c'était un produit maison. Je pourrais sans doute en retrouver la formule, mais cela prendrait trop de temps. Alors j'ai demandé à des spécialistes.

- C'est là que les jumeaux interviennent, comprit-il.

- Exactement. Fred et George m'ont assuré qu'ils pourraient me faire ça en une semaine.

- Tu connais les jumeaux ? Je veux dire, les miens ?

- Non, mais j'ai signé mon courrier de mon vrai nom, lui avouai-je. Tu as remarqué qu'on a la même écriture ?

- T'aurais pu me demander mon avis, quand même ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- T'as peur qu'ils me révèlent des secrets inavouables à ton sujet ? Tiens, voilà ce qu'ils m'ont répondu, dis-je en sortant le parchemin de ma poche. Comme tu le vois, ils m'ont juste demandé de préciser l'animal qu'on veut.

- Humpf, d'accord. Et pour Rogue ?

- C'est plus délicat. J'ai pensé enchanter ses chaudrons pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ses cours.

- Bof, il se vengera sur les élèves qui l'auront ce jour là. Il n'a jamais de cours uniquement avec les Serpentard, c'est dommage.

- On trouvera bien une idée le moment venu, l'assurai-je. Bon, je voulais te demander aussi : tu comptes faire quoi pour Ginny ?"

Il parut désarçonné par mon brusque changement de sujet, mais me répondit adroitement :

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de blague à Ginny.

- T'aurais l'air malin si elle se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, insistai-je.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, m'assura-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu veux pas qu'elle se jette elle-même dans tes bras, quand même. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas, lui assurai-je.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une petite amie.

- On a toujours le temps d'avoir une petite amie !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-il. Si ça se trouve, je serai mort d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Raison de plus pour profiter de la vie. Tu sais quel est le problème chez toi ? Même quand t'as pas d'ennuis, tu ne sais pas rigoler. Tu ne fais qu'attendre la nouvelle catastrophe qui va s'abattre sur toi.

- La dernière fois que j'ai cherché à rigoler, on s'est trouvé coincés dans une attaque de Mangemorts, me rappela-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu regrettes d'y être allé ? Pas moi. C'était sympa de sortir. Et si ça se trouve, si on était resté bien gentiment à Poudlard, tu serais tombé dans l'escalier et tu te serais rompu le cou. Eh oui ! Cela dit, si tu veux vraiment te morfondre dans ton coin, ça m'arrange. Je la trouve drôlement mignonne, moi, Ginny.

- Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie, comme moi avec Hermione, contra-t-il.

- Je parlais de l'autre Ginny. Celle-là, c'est différent mentis-je avec aplomb.

- Tu ne sors pas avec Lavande ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Plus pour longtemps, répondis-je sincèrement cette fois. Elle me cherche déjà un remplaçant.

- T'es sûr ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, ça c'est déjà passé comme ça, la première fois avec elle. Mais ça m'est égal. Elle commençait à m'ennuyer, de toute façon."

Il me regarda un moment puis me dit :

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne vas pas essayer de sortir avec Ginny.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je ne le ferais pas à ta place. Je ne sortirais jamais avec une fille qui t'intéresse vraiment !"

Bien vu ! Je cherchai une réponse susceptible de le décider à sauter le pas avec sa chérie, quand Ron est entré dans le dortoir.

"Ah vous êtes là ! nous a-t-il salués. Tu t'intéresses à qui Harry ? a-t-il demandé, ayant manifestement saisi au vol la fin de notre dialogue.

- T'occupe ! avons-nous répondu de concert.

"Rhaaa ! Faites pas ça ! a fait Ron, plaintivement.

- Faire quoi ? a demandé Harry, mal à l'aise, craignant que Ron n'ait compris qu'on parlait de sa soeur.

- Répondre en même temps et sur le même ton. Vous vous ressemblez de plus en plus, grogna-t-il. Même moi j'hésite, parfois. Heureusement que Simon n'a pas la même coiffure et que vos lunettes sont un peu différentes.

- Tiens, c'est une idée, j'ai dit. Si un jour tu te décides, Harry, je t'emprunte tes lunettes, je rabats ma frange et je l'emballe pour toi, ta nana."

Il me lança un regard à la fois agacé et gêné.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, déclina-t-il avec dignité.

- Quelle nana ? a insisté Ron.

- Tant pis pour toi, répondis-je à Harry. Eh, Ron ! continuai-je pour lui faire oublier sa question. Ça ne t'embête pas si je tente ma chance auprès d'Hermione ?

- Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? demanda-t-il, les oreilles en feu.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je laisserais ma petite amie corriger tes devoirs ? le taquinai-je.

- Simon, arrête ton cirque !" intervint Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de trahir son amusement par une petite moue.

- Tiens ! Qu'est ce que je disais, contre-attaqua Ron. Avant tu ne faisais jamais cette tête ridicule !", affirma-t-il à son ami.

Et il imita la mimique que Harry venait de faire.

"Hé, protestai-je. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi. Je ne fais jamais ça !

- Si, m'assura Harry. Tu le fais tout le temps.

- C'est vrai, confirma Ron, et cela vous donne l'air aussi à idiot l'un qu'à l'autre.

- Tu t'es regardé ?" répondis-je, en même temps que Harry.

Il nous dévisagea comme découragé, et mit théâtralement sa tête dans ses mains.

"Deux Harry ! Je vais pas y survivre !"

oO§O§Oo

La semaine suivante, nous avons reçu la poudre à cochon de la part des jumeaux. Nous avons tiré à la courte paille avec Harry pour savoir qui de nous deux irait la déposer avec la cape dans l'antre des Serpentards. Ce fut lui qui gagna et qui s'y rendit un soir. Il devait profiter du passage des derniers élèves, juste avant le couvre-feu, pour y pénétrer, déposer la poudre et ressortir dès que les derniers élèves seraient descendus se coucher dans leur dortoirs. Ils seraient touchés le lendemain matin, en traversant leur salle commune, mais l'effet ne se dévoilerait qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui nous donnait un chance d'assister au spectacle.

Harry revint triomphant vers une heure du matin, retardé par un élève qui n'en finissait plus de faire ses devoirs. Alors qu'il passait son pyjama, son nez s'élargit d'une façon peu seyante, car il avait respiré accidentellement du produit en le répandant. Il en rit avec nos camarades, imaginant à l'avance ce que cela donnerait le lendemain matin.

Nous ne fûmes pas déçus. La plupart des Serpentards étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand l'effet de la poudre commença à devenir perceptible. Ils se retrouvèrent tous, en quelques minutes, affublés de groins, de pieds fourchus, et d'oreilles roses et tombantes.

Sous les quolibets des autres tables, ils partirent à fond de train à l'infirmerie, mais nous savions que l'infirmière ne pourrait que leur avouer son impuissance. Les esprits frappeurs étaient avec nous ce jour-là, car Malefoy fit partie des premiers touchés, et sa frayeur en découvrant la transformation de ses mains se traduisit par des hurlements de goret qu'on égorge, qui durent s'entendre dans toute l'école.

Hermione nous regarda sévèrement, Harry et moi.

"Ne me dites pas que c'est vous, chuchota-t-elle férocement.

- Loin de nous l'idée de te contrarier, lui répondis-je.

- Comme diraient mes frères, ne pose pas de question, nous ne te dirons pas de mensonges", renchérit Ron.

Je lançai un clin d'œil à Ginny qui se tenait les côtes de rire. Comprenant que je n'étais pas étranger au spectacle, elle s'inclina, comme pour me féliciter. Je lui montrais mon double du menton, pour lui indiquer qu'il était également à créditer de cette réussite. Quand elle quitta la table pour se rendre en cours, je la vis lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille au passage, avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Je ne sais ce qu'elle lui dit, mais Harry devint rouge pivoine.

Le meilleur n'était pas encore arrivé. Avant d'aller assurer son premier cours, le professeur Rogue passa réconforter les élèves de sa maison confinés dans leur salle commune. Une demi-heure plus tard, il dut quitter sa classe en hâte, alors qu'il commençait à son tour à se transformer. Nous étions donc vengés de lui sans avoir encouru de risques supplémentaires !

Les troisième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui avaient assisté à la scène la racontèrent obligeamment à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre durant la récréation suivante. Harry et moi nous sommes regardés, triomphants :

"Pense à ce moment, la prochaine fois que tu tenteras de faire un Patronus", me souffla-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Pour le Riddikulus, c'est pas mal aussi", approuvai-je.

On s'est regardés, morts de rire. Je riais tellement que je dus me raccrocher à lui et je sentis qu'il en faisait autant de son côté. Hermione, près de nous, était réprobatrice, mais amusée malgré elle. Ron levait les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait que nous nous ressemblions trop.

"Vous êtes bien gais, aujourd'hui, Messieurs Potter et Potter", a fait la voix de McGonagall, qui surveillait ce jour-là la récréation.

Nous avons tant bien que mal repris contenance.

"Il fait beau, le ciel est bleu, professeur, répondis-je d'un ton léger.

- Un vrai temps pour jouer au Quidditch, compléta Harry, histoire de rappeler que ce n'était pas nous qui avions commencé.

- C'est exact, approuva la prof de métamorphose, alors que ses yeux se plissaient en souvenir de la tactique condamnable de nos adversaires pour nous voler notre attrapeur et la victoire. Très beau temps pour le Quidditch."

Et elle partit calmer des première année dont la bataille de boules de neige dégénérait.

oO§O§Oo

Bien que n'ayant aucune preuve, Rogue conclut arbitrairement à notre culpabilité et les retraits de points se mirent à voler bas pendant les cours de potions. C'est pourquoi, une semaine plus tard, je fus très ennuyé d'être retenu par le prof d'arithmancie alors que je devais me rendre dans les cachots pour la leçon suivante.

Désireux de limiter les dégâts, je m'élançais à corps perdu dans les couloirs dès que je pus m'éclipser. Pour rattraper mon retard, je pris plusieurs escaliers dérobés et couloirs poussiéreux, tentant d'emprunter le chemin le plus direct et le plus rapide.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la pièce magique qui m'avait propulsée ici que je réalisais que j'allais être obligée de la traverser si je voulais éviter de faire un long détour qui ne me laissait aucune chance d'arriver à temps. J'eus une légère appréhension en ouvrant la porte, puis je me rappelai les trois nuits à attendre en vain dans ce lieu. Je décidai que je ne risquais rien et pénétrai dans la salle, me dépêchant cependant d'atteindre l'issue opposée.

Alors que j'étais à mi-parcours, la pièce s'éclaira peu à peu.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée. 

Ce chapitre s'intercale entre les autres, car j'ai modifié le chapitrage, pour étoffer un peu la fin.


	7. Le chat noir

**- L'AUTRE -**

**

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**VII : Le chat noir  
**

Affolé, j'ai couru comme j'ai pu vers l'autre porte, les yeux à moitié fermés pour les protéger de la vive clarté qui avait envahi le lieu. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, quand j'atteignis la sortie. Je m'arrêtai, une fois passé le seuil et me retournai. Déjà, la clarté magique commençait à s'estomper.

Je réalisais soudain, que j'avais ici l'occasion de rentrer chez moi. J'hésitais un instant. En avais-je vraiment envie ? Avais-je le droit d'abandonner Harry, sachant ce qui l'attendait ? Je fis un pas en arrière. Mais la porte claqua et malgré mes efforts, je ne pus la rouvrir. Je ne pouvais plus retourner dans la salle, maintenant. J'avais raté l'occasion qui m'avait été donnée.

Encore sous le choc, je continuais mon chemin vers les cachots. Alors que je débouchais dans le hall d'entrée, Neville me sauta dessus.

"Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne suivait pas les cours de potions, lui.

"Alors, Harry, tu te bouges ? Les diligences sont sur le point de partir."

Diligence. Neville qui m'empoignait familièrement pour me traîner dehors. Harry. Je regardai autour de moi pour confirmation. C'était l'été à Poudlard. Il me fallu encore quelques secondes pour réaliser. J'étais de retour, finalement. Je n'arrivai pas à déterminer si j'en étais heureux ou pas.

Heureusement, Neville prit les choses en main et me traîna vers les calèches qui nous attendaient patiemment devant le château. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, mon ami m'obligea à monter dans l'une d'elle. Je retirai machinalement ma robe d'uniforme et le pull que je portais en dessous avant de me laisser tomber sur la banquette molletonnée.

"T'as découché toute la nuit ou quoi ? me demanda mon ami, une fois que nous fûmes installés. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. T'étais avec une fille ?" avança-t-il.

Pour simplifier, je hochai ma tête.

"Bon ça a dû être quelque chose, alors, commenta-t-il avec envie. T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir vécu l'expérience la plus ébouriffante de ta vie.

- C'est le cas, répondis-je, distraitement.

- C'était Susan ?" demanda-t-il encore.

Susan ? Susan Bones ? Je ne lui avais parlé que trois fois ces deux derniers mois…là-bas. Mais ici, je sortais avec elle, et j'avais eu une intéressante expérience en sa compagnie dans un placard à balai, il y avait… longtemps pour moi.

"Non, pas Susan, répondis-je, résolu à la tenir en dehors de tout ça.

- Toi alors !" commenta Neville.

Heureusement, deux retardataires nous rejoignirent dans le véhicule et Neville se tut discrètement. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, nous avons débarqué pour nous rendre à la gare. Je longeai la calèche et me trouvai nez à nez avec la créature la plus laide, que j'aies jamais vue de ma vie. C'était une espèce de cheval famélique, ailé de surcroît. Je restai un moment figé, avant que Neville ne me tire par le bras en soupirant et ne m'entraîne vers le train qui s'ébranlait déjà quand nous y montâmes.

Un Sombral! Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Mais depuis quand je voyais les Sombrals, moi ? Je n'avais pas vu de cadavres, non… puis je me rappelai la silhouette encagoulée et la baguette pointée vers moi. J'avais cru mourir à ce moment-là, ce qui expliquait sans doute que je puisse désormais voir ces funestes créatures.

oO§O§Oo

Je passai le reste du voyage à somnoler. Je sais que Susan tenta de me voir, mais Neville lui raconta que j'étais malade et que j'avais besoin de me reposer. J'étais encore assommé par la brusque transition, et j'appréciais d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur copain et son habitude de me couvrir.

Je fus très ému de retrouver Maman et Rose sur le quai de King's Cross. Je les serrai dans mes bras, comme je l'avais sans doute fait rarement. Maman me regarda d'un air scrutateur :

"Tu as grandi, mon chéri, j'ai l'impression, dit-elle.

- Ah, tu crois ?" éludai-je.

Mais ce qui me fit le plus drôle, c'est de revoir mon père. Il était à la fois ressemblant et différent de Harry, ce qui me déroutait passablement. Mais en même temps, j'étais heureux de le retrouver. Mes parents me demandèrent comment s'étaient passés mes examens et j'eus du mal à faire le tri dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler mes épreuves de BUSE, supposées avoir été passées quelques jours plus tôt à peine.

Le plus perspicace fut Titus, mon chien. Quand il me vit, après les premiers émois de ravissement, il renifla longuement mes vêtements, notamment le pull tricoté par Molly. Je m'étais trompé le matin en m'habillant, et c'était celui de l'autre Harry que je portais quand j'avais été renvoyé dans mon monde. L'odeur devait être la mienne, tout en étant subtilement différente, et pour sa caboche de cabot, c'était un grand mystère. Pour la mienne aussi, d'ailleurs.

"Il est nouveau ce pull ? demanda ma mère.

- Oh euh, c'est un cadeau, balbutia-je en rougissant.

- Je vois, fit mon père d'un air entendu.

- Har-ry a une amoureu-seuh", chantonna ma sœur.

Je haussai les épaules. Onze ans de fraternité m'avaient appris à faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Et puis cela m'arrangeait que ma famille se méprenne.

oO§O§Oo

Peu à peu, je repris mes marques. Je passai plus de temps que d'habitude avec mes parents et fus particulièrement indulgent avec Rose. Cette petite peste en profita d'ailleurs honteusement.

Mais j'avais du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Que se passait-il dans leur monde ? Mon double allait-il réussir à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A quel prix ? L'idée de n'avoir aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui et, a fortiori, de l'aider, me désolait.

Mais ce n'était pas mon genre de passer mon temps à me lamenter sur ce qui ne pouvais être changé. Je ne l'avais pas fait dans l'autre monde, et j'allais pas y succomber en rentrant chez moi. Comme là-bas, je décidai d'aller de l'avant et de tâcher de profiter de ce que mes expériences m'avaient révélées.

C'est ainsi que, deux semaines après mon retour, je frappai à la porte du cabinet de travail de mon père.

" Je peux te parler, Papa ?

- Bien sûr, Harry. Une petite pause me fera du bien, m'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je viens te parler affaires."

Il haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à m'entendre si sérieux. Il me désigna un siège de la main et m'accorda toute son attention.

"Je voudrais t'emprunter mille gallions."

La déception qu'il ressentit fut nettement perceptible dans ses yeux marron. Sans doute pensait-il que lui demander de l'argent était là ma conception des "affaires". C'était un peu vexant mais mon insouciance passée justifiait sans doute une telle méprise.

"Puis-je te demander ce que tu veux en faire, ou préfères-tu garder cela pour toi, s'enquit-il, un peu froidement.

- Je voudrais investir, annonçais-je le cœur un peu battant, ayant l'impression de passer un examen particulièrement important.

- Dans quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus chaleureux.

- Je t'ai déjà parlé des jumeaux Weasley ?

- Oui, souvent. Ils font des blagues avec toi à Poudlard, et ce sont eux qui ont retrouvé la carte.

- Exactement. Ils viennent de passer leurs ASPIC et envisagent de vendre leurs idées à des magasins existants. Mais, je suis certain qu'ils préféreraient avoir leur propre boutique.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, m'opposa très sérieusement mon père. Il ne suffit pas d'une dizaine de produits amusants pour rentabiliser ce genre de commerce. Ils feraient mieux de commencer à se faire connaître en se faisant vendre chez Zonko.

- Moi je pense qu'ils ont suffisamment de produits à mettre en vente dès maintenant, lui assurai-je, heureux qu'il se donne la peine de me réponde sérieusement. Et je ne compte pas tous ceux qui sont actuellement phase de test et dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé. Cette année, m'échauffai-je, ils ont inventé les pilules de gerbe et les nougats Néansang. Ils nous ont fait un spectacle de feux d'artifice magiques extraordinaire lors du banquet de fin d'année. Il y avait des dragons enflammés et des cierges magiques qui écrivaient "Vive Gryffondor" et "A bas Serpentard" au-dessus de nous. Quand on tentait de les faire disparaître, ils se multipliaient par dix.

- Des pilules de quoi ? demanda-t-il, manifestement intéressé.

Je lui décrivis minutieusement leurs nouveautés.

"Je veux les rencontrer, me dit-il finalement.

- Papa, c'est moi qui veux investir en eux, lui rappelai-je.

- Si tu y tiens, concéda-t-il, visiblement fier de moi, maintenant. Je te prêterai même davantage que mille gallions.

- Mille gallions suffiront, insistai-je fermement, ne pouvant moi-même m'expliquer cet acharnement à reproduire avec précision ce qu'avait fait mon double.

- Bon, d'accord. C'est ton affaire. Mais acceptes-tu que ton vieux père te donne quelques conseils ? J'ai toute confiance en toi, mais mon expérience pourrait te servir."

Il ne fait aucun doute que quelques mois auparavant, j'aurais été avide de faire mes preuves et que j'aurai rechigné à être surveillé. Mais je pensai à un garçon de mon âge qui n'avait jamais eu de père pour répondre à ses questions et apaiser ses inquiétudes.

"C'est entendu. Je te remercie, Papa."

Son sourire me rappela celui de Harry, le jour de la poudre à cochon.

oO§O§Oo

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes rendus au Terrier, après avoir envoyé un hibou annonçant notre venue. Je ne connaissais pas tellement Molly Weasley, que je n'avais croisée qu'à King's Cross. Mais quand elle vint nous accueillir avec bonhomie, j'eus envie de la remercier d'avoir pris le temps de tricoter un pull pour un garçon perdu.

Les jumeaux furent ravis de parler à mon père, car ils le vénéraient depuis que je leur avais avoué qu'il était un des fameux Maraudeurs de la carte. Quand j'expliquai aux jumeaux le but de notre visite, ils restèrent une bonne demi-minute sans pouvoir répondre. C'était bien la première fois que je les voyais sans voix. Cela valait bien mes mille gallions.

"Harry, finit par dire George. Nous ne pourrons jamais te remercier suffisamment pour ce que tu nous proposes.

- Faites rire les gens. C'est tout ce que je vous demande", leur répondis-je du fond du cœur.

Ils reprirent contenance, puis Fred sauta sur ses pieds et bondit dans la cuisine :

"Maman ! On a un boulot ! On va devenir riches !"

Quand elle sut de quoi il retournait, Mrs Weasley dit à mon père :

"Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée de leur donner de l'argent pour leurs bêtises ?

- J'en suis persuadé. Vous savez, j'ai été moi-même un spécialiste en bêtises, et je peux vous dire que ce que font vos fils est de la bêtise de première qualité. D'ailleurs, je serais enchanté d'avoir l'honneur d'en voir quelques échantillons."

Alors que Fred et George nous entraînaient vers leurs chambres, nous entendîmes Molly crier :

"Les garçons ! Si jamais vous faites prendre de vos produits à Monsieur Potter…

- Ne vous en faites pas répondit joyeusement mon père. J'ai l'habitude…"

Deux jours plus tard, mon père me donna solennellement une bourse contenant mille gallions, en échange d'une signature sur un parchemin. Je m'empressai de me rendre au Terrier pour la remettre aux jumeaux. Je ne restai pas longtemps, rendu confus par leurs remerciements.

oO§O§Oo

Le 31 juillet, on fêta en grande pompe mes seize ans. Je retrouvais à cette occasion mes meilleurs amis : les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville. Mes parents avaient également invité mon parrain, Remus et Peter.

Je saluai froidement ce dernier et m'arrangeai ensuite pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Même si rien ne prouvait qu'il ait trahi mes parents ici, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me défier de lui. Tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés dans l'autre monde étaient semblables à ceux que je connaissais chez moi. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu les rendaient parfois différents en apparence, mais leur personnalité profonde était la même. Même si Peter n'avait peut-être rien fait dans ce monde-ci, il n'en était pas moins capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait dans l'autre. Trahir ses meilleurs amis et assassiner un adolescent, par exemple. Je crois que je n'étais pas loin de le haïr.

Malgré sa présence inopportune, la soirée se passa bien et ce fut un bon moment. Retrouver Neville au meilleur de sa forme était un bonheur. Les jumeaux nous firent mourir de rire en nous décrivant leurs idées pour leurs prochains produits, la perspective d'avoir bientôt leur propre magasin ayant décuplés leur inventivité et leur audace.

Ginny était resplendissante, et je compris l'attirance de mon double pour elle. Je me demandai un instant si ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait montré la voie, finalement. Puis je constatai que Neville semblait très sensible à la grâce de notre amie, sans que je ne ressente la moindre jalousie.

Mais non, je n'étais pas l'autre Harry et aucune des deux Ginny n'était pour moi.

oO§O§Oo

Une fois les invités partis, tandis que les elfes remettaient la maison en ordre, je montais me coucher. Maman toqua à ma porte, alors que j'allais me mettre au lit.

"Je voulais te dire bonsoir, me dit-elle.

- Entre donc, l'invitai-je.

- Tu avais l'air heureux de revoir tes amis, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, c'était formidable. Merci beaucoup à toi et à Papa d'avoir organisé tout cela."

Je vis que Maman hésitait, comme s'il elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Je me glissai sous les draps et tapotai les couvertures pour l'inviter à s'asseoir près de moi. Moi aussi, j'avais des choses à lui demander.

Une fois assise, elle se décida :

" Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu sembles préoccupé depuis ton retour ici."

J'aurai pu tout raconter à ce moment-là. Mais les choses étaient encore trop confuses dans ma tête pour que je puisse les livrer, même à mes parents.

"C'est un peu compliqué, répondis-je. Je préfère ne pas en parler tout de suite.

- Comme tu veux mon chéri, dit-elle avec regret, mais tu sais que ton père et moi serons toujours là pour toi, continua-t-elle.

- Oui, maman, je sais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Et je… je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr."

Je me lançai :

"Maman, aurais-tu entendu parler d'une prophétie, faite par le professeur Trelawney quelque temps avant ma naissance, et susceptible de me concerner ?"

Elle se raidit brusquement.

"C'est ça qui te trouble ? demanda-t-elle.

- En partie, répondis-je.

- Et qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Personne, prétendis-je.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est important.

- Je sais. J'ai… entendu une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Alors, c'est vrai ?

- C'est… Tu sais ce que je pense de la divination, lâcha-t-elle avec répugnance.

- Oui, Maman, répondis-je, me rappelant de son opposition quand j'avais voulu choisir cette matière pensant que cela me donnerai moins de travail que l'arithmancie.

- C'est une prédiction particulièrement obscure, dit-elle tentant de prendre un ton dégagé. En plus, rien ne prouve que tu puisses être concerné."

Elle ne sembla pas vouloir en dire davantage et commença à se lever. Mais je la retins par le bras :

"S'il te plait, Maman. J'ai besoin de savoir."

Elle se rassit et commença de mauvaise grâce :

"La prédiction en elle-même ne veut rien dire, m'assura-t-elle. Ce sont les circonstances dans lesquelles elle a été énoncée qui lui ont donné de l'importance."

Elle soupira puis admit :

"Nous avons eu si peur ! Nous étions en pleine guerre, tu étais encore dans mon ventre... savoir que tu étais peut-être évoqué par une prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a terrifiés… Nous avons été obligés de nous cacher dans plein d'endroits. Au lieu d'accoucher à Ste Mangouste, j'ai dû le faire dans un appartement moldu, dans une ville inconnue, avec l'aide de ton père et d'une infirmière sans expérience, mais en laquelle nous avions une entière confiance. Tu la connais, d'ailleurs, c'est Madame Pomfresh… Par un de nos espions, nous avons su que Tu-Sais-Qui avait entendu parler de cette prédiction et qu'il était à ta recherche…Nous avons dû prendre un Gardien du secret. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui, Maman.

- C'est ton parrain qui a été notre Gardien. Il a risqué sa vie pour toi, à cette époque. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement que nous avons ressenti en apprenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été arrêté, jugé, envoyé à Azkaban… Et qu'il a ensuite reçu le baiser du Détraqueur."

Elle semblait bouleversée par cette évocation. Je la serrai dans ses bras et lui demandai :

"Elle disait quoi, cette prédiction ?

- Des bêtises. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait signifier.

- Elle disait quoi ? insistai-je.

- Elle disait…"

Il fallut quelques secondes à Maman pour qu'elle retrouve les termes exacts.

"Elle disait : Celui qui enseignera à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquera comme son égal aura un pouvoir qu'il ignore. L'un devra l'enseigner à l'Autre et ce dernier ne peut vivre si l'Autre ne vient pas… Celui qui détient le pouvoir d'enseigner sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Un vrai galimatias, n'est ce pas ?"

J'avis la gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Elle reprit au bout d'un moment :

"Il se trouve que trois fois, nous avons empêché Tu-Sais-Qui d'obtenir un objet qu'il convoitait. Nous étions prêts à sacrifier notre vie, mais pas la tienne. Savoir que l'on a mis son propre enfant en danger est atroce… Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit, si innocent, si vulnérable… Tu sais, ton père et moi étions prêts à tout pour te protéger. J'avais même prévu le pire…"

Elle s'interrompit, au bord des larmes. Mais je savais ce qu'elle aurait été capable de faire...

"Je sais, Maman, lui dis-je doucement. Je sais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de ça ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est inoffensif maintenant et tu ne risque plus rien", m'assura-t-elle avec force.

Je la serrai très fort contre moi, puis je m'allongeai complètement, lui tournant le dos, feignant d'avoir sommeil.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie pleurer.

oO§O§Oo

Elle m'embrassa, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte, trop bouleversée elle-même pour se rendre compte de mon trouble. Je restai un long moment, sans pouvoir empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues.

Ainsi, ici aussi, il y avait eu une prédiction, et elle me concernait. Elle avait obligé mes parents à se cacher et les avait mis en danger de mort. Mais Voldemort avait été arrêté et ils avaient vécu.

Quel était mon rôle dans tout cela ? Le peu que j'avais compris de cette obscure prédiction, était que je devais apporter à mon double une connaissance indispensable pour qu'il sorte vainqueur son affrontement avec Voldemort.

Avais-je fait ce que je devais faire ? Que lui avais-je appris ? Je regrettai de toutes mes forces les semaines perdues à nous ignorer l'un l'autre. Je regrettais les discussions futiles où je n'avais fait que le taquiner. Je repassais fébrilement toutes nos conversations dans ma tête, pour tenter de trouver un élément susceptible de m'indiquer que j'avais réussi ma mission. Vers quatre heures du matin, je parvins à la conclusion que j'avais sans doute échoué.

Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour que je ne me précipite dans le lit de mes parents, comme je le faisais jadis quand j'avais fait un cauchemar, pour tout leur confier et partager mon fardeau. Mais le souvenir du visage crispé de ma mère quelques heures plus tôt m'en dissuada.

Si elle avait été bouleversée en me parlant d'une prophétie qui ne s'était pas réalisée, que ressentirait-elle si je lui racontais qu'il existait un Harry orphelin, destiné à affronter le Seigneur de Ténèbres ? Je savais qu'elle et mon père se rongeraient les sangs. Et que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus que moi pour le Survivant.

Tout était fini, j'étais ici, sans possibilité de repartir. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout oublier pour autant. Et certaines questions me taraudaient. Comment Voldemort avait-il été arrêté ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu tuer mes parents ce 31 octobre 1981 ?

Je décidai d'en parler à mon parrain.

oO§O§Oo

Près de trois semaines passèrent avant que je n'aie l'occasion d'être en tête à tête avec Sirius. Mais je finis par passer une soirée en sa compagnie, alors que sa femme Antje avait accompagné leur fille Alys quelques jours à la mer, en cette fin d'été.

Mon parrain m'a invité à dîner dans une taverne sympa. Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions ensemble. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours du dessert que je réussis à parler du sujet qui m'intéressait.

"Sirius, ma mère m'a expliqué que tu avait été le Gardien du secret pour nous, quand j'étais bébé.

- Oh, c'est une vieille histoire, me répondit-il.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous, insistai-je.

- C'était normal. Ton père a toujours été un frère pour moi.

- Mais justement, tout le monde savait combien vous étiez proches, non ? demandai-je. Tu devais être particulièrement recherché par les Mangemorts.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas eu tellement d'importance.

- Et tu n'as pas hésité ?

- J'étais prêt à mourir pour tes parents. Cela doit te sembler grandiloquent, non ? Cela me semble bien ronflant comme phrase, maintenant, jugea-t-il se moquant de lui-même. Mais à l'époque, c'était une réalité pour nous.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé, confier cette mission à un autre moins exposé ?"

Il me contempla, pensif, avant de répondre lentement.

"Je l'avais oublié, mais effectivement… j'y ai pensé à un moment. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur, non, j'étais trop jeune et trop con pour cela, je crois. Mais c'était une grosse responsabilité et on entendait parler de choses affreuses. Je me rappelle m'être demandé des nuits entières combien de temps je pourrais résister à un Doloris. Il parait que cela peut rendre fou, à la longue. Et puis il y avait l'Imperium, aussi. L'idée de trahir James malgré moi me révulsait. Je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de confier la charge de Gardien à quelqu'un d'autre et de servir d'appât pour le protéger.

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait ? questionnai-je avidement.

- Finalement non. J'avais prévu d'aller voir Peter et de lui proposer de devenir le Gardien de tes parents à ma place mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller le voir, j'ai reçu la visite de Fol-œil, enfin je veux dire Alastor Maugrey. C'était un Auror, un des meilleurs. On l'appelait comme ça car il avait un œil magique qui tournait en permanence. C'était vraiment un drôle de bonhomme. Il était tout retourné quand il a débarqué chez moi car il avait croisé un chat noir en chemin. Il m'a adjuré de ne rien entreprendre d'important dans les jours à venir. C'et qu'il était aussi superstitieux que paranoïaque, ce cher Maugrey !"

Sirius me regarda par en dessous en se grattant la tête, comme embarrassé :

"Tu vas trouver cela idiot, continua-t-il, mais il avait réussi à me foutre les jetons avec son histoire de chat. J'ai du mal à croire aujourd'hui que j'aie pu me laisser impressionner pour une raison aussi stupide, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'aller voir Peter. Moins de dix jours plus tard, la question ne se posait plus. Voldemort a été arrêté et ma mission a pris fin. Tu vois, il n'y a rien là de bien glorieux."

On est restés quelques instants silencieux, lui, plongé dans ses pensées, et moi stupéfait d'apprendre que mon existence avait été transformée par l'existence d'un chat noir. Il me restait une dernière chose à savoir :

" Et comment s'est passé l'arrestation de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demandai-je.

- C'est la brigade des Aurors qui a réussi à le capturer, m'apprit-il. Alastor Maugrey n'en est pas revenu d'ailleurs. Le vieux renard a terminé sa carrière ce jour-là, après avoir tué des Mangemorts particulièrement coriaces, le couple Lestrange. Tu connais un peu Severus Rogue, non ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Un peu.

- Bon, eh bien figure-toi qu'il a été Mangemort à un moment. Ne dis pas à ta mère que je t'ai raconté ça, hein ! Elle me ferait un sermon car elle estime qu'il s'est racheté et qu'il a le droit de mener sa vie sans être regardé de travers et bla bla bla. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est lui qui a réussi à indiquer à notre organisation où était Voldemort, ce soir-là et il a aidé les Aurors à entrer. Remarque, il a gagné sa soirée ce vieux Servilo. Le témoignage des Aurors l'a blanchi de tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant et il a pu prétendre à un poste de Langue-de-plomb au Ministère."

J'eus très envie de lui apprendre que non, ce n'était pas si simple et qu'il avait été bien près de déclancher une catastrophe. Mais, je ne le fis pas, pour les mêmes raisons qui m'avaient incité à ne rien révéler à mes parents. A lui non plus, je n'avais pas le droit d'imposer des regrets et des soucis. Il s'était montré un ami fidèle, il méritait de continuer à se féliciter de la façon dont tout cela s'était terminé.

Dans ce monde-ci, l'hésitation de Sirius avait sauvé Peter de la traîtrise et sauvé la vie de ses amis. Elle m'avait garanti une vie sans histoire et lui avait permis d'échapper à Azkaban. Accessoirement, cela avait permis à Rogue de rentrer au Ministère et ainsi sauvé des générations de Gryffondors de la férule d'un professeur de potions injuste.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne jamais le savoir.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée. 

**25/10/2005** : Bonjour à tous.

Ce chapitre répond à plusieurs questions, notamment ce qui s'est passé dans le monde de Simon. Donc, tout le monde a compris que ce qui a fait la différence entre les deux mondes, c'est la décision de Sirius. Ce qui a motivé cette décision c'est la panique accrue de Maugrey. Et ce qui a paniqué Maugrey plus que d'habitude, c'est le passage du chat noir, alors qu'il se rendait chez Sirius.

Pourquoi un chat noir s'est-il trouvé sur le chemin d'Alastor dans le monde de Simon et pas dans l'autre ? Aucune idée. Je m'occupe des humains, pas des chats… ;-)

Vous l'avez compris, je n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi il y a des mondes parallèles. Pas plus, d'ailleurs que je ne commente ce qui a été à l'origine du voyage de Simon. Je ne le fais pas car je n'ai pas d'idée arrêtée sur l'existence d'un quelconque destin, d'un créateur ou tout autre explication de la vie et des hasards qui la conditionnent. Je vous laisse donc mettre au point votre propre explication

* * *

**kairi sakura potter : (au cas où tu passes ici) **: si tu veux que je te réponde, il faudrait peut-être me donner ton mail ou le mettre dans la case prévue à cet effet, dans la review ! 

**Allima ** : Tu écris de justesse pour avoir une réponse ! Contente de te revoir.

**Lily Petite Etoile **: Oui, tu m'as donné 24 heures pour te répondre, mdr. Contente que le match t'ait plu.

**Titania.M** : Il semble que ffnet a mangé plusieurs messages cette semaine. Remus n'est pas si malheureux : il a des amis et un bon boulot. En règle générale j'ai la manie de caser tout le monde, alors je me suis retenue, pour une fois. Maintenant, tu en sais d'avantage sur la famille de Simon.

**Loufoca** : Merci d'avoir remarqué les commentaires de Rogue, tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé et je me disais que c'était passé parfaitement inaperçu. Ton hypothèse tieng lz route, mais je me suis tournée dans une autre direction.

**Bertie Crochue** : Je crois que tu as un problème car la semaine prochaine c'est le dernier chapitre. Désolée !

**Jinny** : Amusant le parallèle entre Minerva et Petunia.

**Pataci** : C'est déjà très agréable pour moi que tu poste une review. Merci.

**alana chantelune** : J'avais pas pensé à l'équipe de Quidditch mais tu as sûrement raison.

**lolann** : Courage, il y aura encore une suite la semaine prochaine.

**Orlina** : Oui, deux Potter c'est beaucoup pour une seule école (Rogue l'avait bien dit, d'ailleurs). Bon, je ne t'empêche pas plus longtemps de travailler…

**Kazy** : Ouiiiinnnn ! J'aurai bien voulu avoir ta super longue reviews, vilain le bug ! Enfin, ton second essai est déjà très satisfaisant. Remus n'a pas une si mauvaise vie : il a des amis et un boulot intéressant. AUh, la vie d Harry, j'y peux rien, moi. Effectivement, Harry apprends la compassion à Simon. Simon est très égocentrique mais est un grand charmeur. Merci pour la qualité de tes reviews.

**Sissicho** : Pas si longtemps que cela : moins de deux mois entre la publication des Chroniques et le début de L'Autre ! Merci pour ton mot.

**liza Black** : Oups, serais-ce mon résumé qui n'est pas bien ? En tout cas, contente que tu aies aimé finalement. Et merci pour tous les mots sur MSB ! Yep, dans ce monde, Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour Ron. Et puis, je l'aime bien, alors je ne vais pas la mettre dans les pattes d'un type qui n'est pas sérieux avec ses copines.

**mademoiselle mime** : Si tu aimes, c'est parfait. Puis-je te redire à quel point j'ai adoré le premier chapitre de ta dernière histoire ?

**sofia****evans** : Le plus souvent, Harry voit rouge quand Malefoy lui parle ! Simon est plus cool pour ça.

**Namyothis** : A plus. Merci pour ton mot.

**city2** : Merci pour ton mot, cela m'a fait plaisir de constater que tu aimais à ce point ce que j'avais écrit. Ala prochaine.

**Sukazu's Potter** : Oui, pour te faire de la pub, il faut que ce soit déjà en ligne. Non, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire en bonus sur cette histoire.

**Guezanne** : "le chien de fusil" : faut croire que nous avons des expressions spécifique à notre génération. Comme tu as dû le ramrquer, fini, plus d'Autre dans la vie de Simon. Jute un double. Effectivement, je le vois pas abandonner ses amis pour rencontrer ses parents… qui ne sont pas ses parents. De toute façon, il ne le peut pas. Je n'ai pas été sadique au point de lui en donner la possibilité.

**lily**-**rose** : Oui, c'est assez intéressant comme technique. C'est pour ça que j'ai récidivé après Mon soricer Bien-aimé qui est construit sur le même modèle. Si, Ron est un peu déstabilisé, le pauvre. Non, Simon est trop égocentrique pour désirer réellement aider Ron.

**chrys63** : Ron en a pris son parti je crois. L'alliance contre Malefoy a du bon.

**Eva** : Comme ça au moins je te reconnais. Tu te sens pas trop seule ?

**Boo Sullyvan** : La présence de Simon est un peu perturbante pour Ron, mais il va essayer de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour ne pas faire de peine à son copain.

**Ryan** : Non, 7 chapitres. La conclusion la semaine prochaine.

**Anaerobie** : Dans l'échange d'identité, on peut aller très loin, mais ce n'était pas le but de cette histoire. Je ne vois pas Simon prendre la place de Harry. Il échouerait sans doute. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui est désigné pas la première prophétie du monde de Harry. Oui, c'est un UA de la 6ème année (c'était trop compliqué de prendre en compte toutes les nouveautés du vrai tome 6). Il y a en tout 7 chapitre, donc ce sera le dernier la semaine prochaine.

**Shinia****Marina** : C'est un petit marrant, Simon. Je sais, avec mes deux Harry, j'ai choisi la facilité ;-)

**Petite****plume** : Oui, tout cela est très perturbant pour les deux, et ils seront sans doute marqués à vie. Domage qu'on ne semble pas prendre les même RER. Cela aurait été amusant de s'y rencontrer !

**Fee****Fleau** : Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont vindicatif, alors ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés éternellement. Oui, j'ai lu le tome 6, mais les coïncidences ne sont pas voulues. La plupart sont la suite logique des 5 premiers tomes. Très bonne question, Fée. Les hipogriffes volent bas aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

**m4r13** : Euh… ça va mieux ?

**fenice** : si tu continue à gamberger comme ça, c'est toi qui va écrire un tome 6 !

**Crookshank** : contente de t'avoir fait rire.

**mushu** : Pense que c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire 7 !

**zaika** : Merci

**Rebecca**-**Black** : Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Tchaye** : Oui, mes deux garçons sont de plus en plus proches.

**ayuluna** : Difficile de contourner le Ron Hermione, quand on veut rester dans le canon.

**Angie****Black** : Merci d'avoir remarqué les transitions, j'ai bossé dessus.

**beru****ou** **bloub** : C'est beau d'être étudiant et de faire la fête. Effectivement, Simon se fiche de Malefoy donc est moins sensible à ses piques.

**Shima**-**chan** : Non pas de spoiler. Draco passe son temps à menacer Harry et ses amis.


	8. Magie ancienne

**- L'AUTRE -**

**

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**VIII : Magie ancienne  
**

Il est parti aussi brutalement qu'il est arrivé. Un soir, il ne s'est pas présenté au dîner. On l'a cherché un moment, Ron et moi, et puis j'ai pensé à regarder sur ma carte. J'étais de nouveau le seul Harry Potter à me trouver à Poudlard.

Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, qui ne put que constater l'absence de Simon. Le soir même, son lit avait disparu du dortoir et, le lendemain matin, le directeur annonçait à toute l'école que Simon Potter, rappelé en urgence par sa famille, était reparti en Australie. Cela a un peu alimenté les conversations un jour ou deux, puis tout le monde est passé à autre chose. Je leur en ai voulu de l'oublier aussi vite. Car, à moi, il me manquait terriblement.

Il n'était resté que quelques semaines, mais je m'étais habitué à l'avoir auprès de moi. A contempler celui que j'aurais pu être. Cela m'encourageait de le voir ouvert, perpétuellement de bonne humeur, aussi populaire auprès de nos camarades. C'était la preuve que tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour moi. Que si j'arrivais à m'en tirer, peut-être que la vie me réserverait de bons moments.

Cela crevait les yeux qu'il était heureux. Et c'est pour cela que je l'ai détesté au début. Je le haïssais d'avoir tout eu, d'avoir été aimé, d'être perçu par les autres comme une personne normale. Je le détestais de ressembler autant au James Potter dont ses amis m'avaient parlé. Je lui en voulais de lui ressembler plus que moi. D'être plus fidèle que moi à ce que mon père avait été.

Pas pour tout, cependant. Je n'ai pas retrouvé en lui l'arrogance cruelle que j'avais découverte chez mon père dans la Pensine de Rogue. Et, je lui en voulais pour cela aussi. D'être mieux que James.

Alors je l'ai ignoré. Pendant que tout Poudlard lui mangeait dans la main, que Lavande et Parvati le trouvait "cool" et qu'Hermione tentait de m'attendrir sur son sort, je l'ai ignoré. J'ai refusé de reconnaître son existence, de lui parler et je m'installais toujours le plus loin possible de lui. Et quand Hermione l'a invité à notre table de travail, j'ai fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Heureusement que Ron m'a soutenu durant cette période, car je me serais senti très seul, sinon.

Avant de me quitter pour aller passer Noël avec ses parents, Hermione avait essayé de me convaincre de faire un effort envers l'Autre. Elle m'avait fait valoir qu'il devait ressentir très cruellement l'absence de sa famille.

"Quelle chance pour moi de n'avoir pas eu de vraie famille, lui avais-je répondu. Au moins elle ne me manque pas !

- Tu lui en veux comme si c'était de sa faute ! m'avait-elle reproché.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort, quand même, avais-je rétorqué.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te montrer correct envers lui. De lui parler un minimum.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Et puis il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'a pas l'air bien malheureux, ici.

- En fait, ce qui t'agace chez lui, c'est qu'il semble toujours de bonne humeur

- Moi aussi je serais de bonne humeur, si j'avais eu sa vie.

- Pour le moment, elle n'est pas si drôle que cela, sa vie. Il ne sait pas s'il retournera un jour chez lui et court presque autant de dangers que toi !

- J'ai assez de mes problèmes pour ne pas m'occuper des siens."

Hermione avait soupiré et était allée rejoindre Ginny dans la diligence en partance pour Pré-au-Lard. Ron m'avait une fois de plus proposé de rester avec moi, mais je lui avais dit que j'allais très bien m'en sortir tout seul. De toute façon, sa mère serait sans doute venue le chercher en cheminée.

Le premier jour, je n'avais presque pas adressé la parole à l'Autre. Mais le lendemain matin, sa surprise en découvrant des cadeaux au pied de son lit m'avait rappelé mon premier Noël à Poudlard. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas pensé recevoir autre chose que les horreurs que ma pseudo-famille me donnait par obligation. Et j'avais reçu, ce matin-là, les plus beaux cadeaux de ma vie : un pull tricoté avec affection et un souvenir de mon père.

L'émotion qui m'avait saisi à ce souvenir me poussa à l'inviter à voler avec moi ce matin-là. Ce fut une expérience troublante. Pour la première fois, je me reconnus en lui. Il ressentait ce que je ressentais, il anticipait tous mes mouvements comme je pouvais le faire des siens. Et je savais que, pour la première fois, nos visages exprimaient la même émotion.

C'est tout naturellement que je lui ai ensuite proposé de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. La première fois qu'il y avait été, ce n'était pas par gentillesse que je lui avais donné de l'argent et prêté ma cape. C'était surtout pour énerver Hermione. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais réellement envie de partager cette expérience avec lui. La façon dont cela avait tourné me rapprocha encore de lui. Le désarroi que j'avais lu dans ses yeux, alors que nous reprenions notre souffle dans le souterrain avait illustré ce qu'Hermione me disait depuis le début. Il était en train de vivre une expérience pénible. Brutalement arraché aux siens, il se retrouvait plongé dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Bien sûr, j'avais eu peur pendant l'attaque. Mais face à ce Mangemort s'apprêtant à nous tuer, je savais quoi faire. J'ai reproduit le geste que j'avais cent fois répété pendant les entraînements et prononcé la formule familière. Cela nous avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux.

A partir de ce moment, je me suis senti responsable de lui. Cela a fait disparaître ma rancœur. J'ai tenté de mieux le connaître et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. A aimer cette image positive qu'il me renvoyait de moi. En fait, il m'a réconcilié avec moi-même.

Bien sûr, notre longue discussion au sujet de ses parents et des Maraudeurs m'avait profondément troublé. Entendre de sa bouche ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avait été, à la fois, fascinant et douloureux. Mais je ne lui en voulais plus d'avoir eu tout ce que j'aurais voulu avoir. Cela avait simplement contribué à enfler ma haine envers Peter Pettigrow et renforcé ma volonté de battre Voldemort.

Ses dernières semaines parmi nous furent douces pour moi. J'aimais travailler avec lui, l'entraîner en défense, pendant qu'il me donnait ses trucs pour progresser en potions. Je fus déçu de ne pouvoir jouer le match contre Serpentard, mais fier de le voir me remplacer avec autant de brio. Et pour finir, je fus heureux de m'être laissé convaincre de transformer les serpents en cochons.

Rogue nous le fit payer par la suite, mais cette blague m'avait confirmé que j'étais un digne fils de Maraudeur. J'eus l'impression de renouer un lien avec mon père et cette journée reste parmi mes meilleurs souvenirs de Poudlard.

Les semaines qui suivirent son départ me furent douloureuses, et j'eus besoin de m'épancher auprès d'une oreille compatissante. Ce fut Hermione qui me servit de confidente. Je lui racontai comment nous nous étions lentement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ce que je ressentais à son égard. Ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Je lui parlais de mon père et de ma mère. Car même si c'étaient ceux de Simon, je les considérais comme les parents que j'aurais dû avoir.

De façon assez prévisible, Hermione fut très intéressée par les recherches auxquelles ma mère se consacrait.

"Elle a continué à étudier la magie ancienne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, elle a écrit un livre compilant tous les ouvrages retrouvés par ses soins et les a complétés avec ses propres expériences, précisai-je avec fierté. Le Ministère a même été très intéressé par certaines de ses découvertes

- Vraiment ? Quel genre de découvertes ? m'interrogea mon amie.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, regrettai-je, c'était secret, je crois. Tiens regarde, enchaînai-je, j'ai emprunté un livre sur cette forme de magie à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai pas compris grand-chose."

Hermione s'empara du volume et se plongea dans la lecture du sommaire. A ce moment Ginny franchit le passage de la Grosse Dame en compagnie d'un de ses camarades de classe et je songeai que ce dernier était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à mon goût.

Quand je reportai mon attention sur Hermione, cette dernière avait disparu.

oO§O§Oo

Concernant Ginny, j'étais toujours aussi circonspect à son égard. Mais les piques que m'avait lancées l'Autre me revenaient malgré moi.

Certes, mon avenir me paraissait bien précaire mais, après tout, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Et, si elle acceptait de sortir avec moi, ce serait en connaissance de cause. Mais accepterait-elle ? Oui, si j'en croyais Simon. Mais je n'en étais pas aussi certain quand j'observais son actuel comportement. Nous nous parlions régulièrement, mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle se comportait avec moi différemment qu'avec les autres.

Quand je me sentais prêt à laisser tomber et tenter de l'oublier, je voyais alors le regard des autres garçons sur elle et la remarque de Simon me revenait : "_T'aurais l'air malin si elle se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre_". Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que je commençai à tenir dans ma tête d'improbables dialogues avec mon double, à chaque fois que je devais prendre une décision.

Après tous ces atermoiements, les choses évoluèrent de façon étonnamment simple et naturelle.

Quelques jours après ma conversation avec Hermione, j'attendais Ron à la bibliothèque pour faire avec lui une recherche demandée en métamorphose. Mais il fut retardé par une réunion de préfets imprévue. Me voyant seul, Ginny vint discuter avec moi. Nous parlions bas, penchés l'un vers l'autre pour ne pas attirer la vigilance de madame Pince. Soudain, je notai que sa main était posée sur la table, tout à côté de la mienne. Saisi d'une impulsion, je posai ma main sur la sienne. Sans cesser de parler, elle écarta ses doigts pour les entrelacer aux miens.

Nous avons continué à discuter un moment, puis je lui ai proposé de sortir, pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Elle m'a suivi, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Nous avons déambulé dans les couloirs, de plus en plus proches, parlant de moins en moins, jusqu'au moment où nous avons été vraiment très proches et que nous n'avons plus du tout parlé.

oO§O§Oo

Deux semaines plus tard, Ron et moi étions installés dans le coin tranquille de la salle commune, où nous faisions semblant d'avancer nos devoirs. J'avais été soulagé de constater que rien n'avait changé entre nous depuis que je sortais avec sa sœur. Je veillais cependant à ne pas me montrer trop intime avec Ginny quand il était dans le coin.

Je regardai distraitement Neville qui riait avec Parvati. Le court passage de Simon avait changé l'image qu'on se faisait de lui à Poudlard. Être vu au côté d'un garçon particulièrement populaire, lui avait permis de faire oublier le garçon au visage joufflu qui égarait son crapaud. Tout le monde découvrait le nouveau Neville, celui qui avait combattu les Mangemorts au Ministère et qui faisait preuve d'un humour discret mais efficace, pour peu qu'il se sente en confiance. Il était l'un des rares à m'avoir régulièrement demandé si j'avais des nouvelles de mon cousin et avait été très déçu quand j'avais fini par lui dire que, par mesure de sécurité, il habitait dans un lieu incartable.

Ron était en train de se plaindre qu'Hermione étaient plus que jamais plongée dans ses bouquins, quand cette dernière vint s'asseoir en face de nous. Elle tenait contre son cœur un livre particulièrement poussiéreux.

"J'ai trouvé, Harry ! me dit-elle, d'une voix inhabituellement troublée.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?" demandai-je, un peu inquiet de la voir éviter mon regard.

Pour toute réponse, elle a posé l'ouvrage grand ouvert devant moi. Ce livre devait être très vieux car il n'était pas imprimé mais calligraphiée, avec des enluminures en haut de chaque page. Le titre de la page qu'elle avait sélectionnée était :" _Legato protecto_"

"Cela veut dire Protection liée", m'indiqua Hermione d'une petite voix.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

"C'est un livre qui traite de magie ancienne, Harry. Je l'ai trouvé dans la Réserve. Il n'est pas souvent consulté. D'après sa fiche d'emprunt, la dernière fois qu'il a été demandé, c'était il y a vingt ans, par une certaine Lily Evans."

Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

"Elle a peut-être consulté un autre ouvrage plus tard, mais tout est dans celui-ci. Le Legato Protecto est un sortilège très puissant qui se prépare à l'avance. Il faut créer une potion contenant des cheveux, des ongles et des larmes de la personne que l'on veut protéger. Il y a des incantations, que l'on redit ensuite au moment où l'on en a besoin. C'est mortel pour celui qui le prononce. Mais c'est la protection la plus efficace qui soit connue. Il est même précisé qu'elle peut contrer les sortilèges de mort."

A l'avance. Elle avait décidé la tête froide de me protéger au prix de sa vie. Ce n'était pas un acte de bravoure décidé dans la peur et la panique. C'était une décision mûrement réfléchie. Quand Voldemort s'était mis en chasse, elle s'était rappelé ce sortilège découvert quelques années plus tôt à Poudlard et l'avait mis en œuvre pour défendre ma vie au prix de la sienne.

Je vis que mes mains posées sur le livre ouvert étaient mouillées. Je reculai pour ne pas abîmer le précieux document avec mes larmes. Un mouchoir, tendu par Hermione entra dans mon champ de vision. Je le pris et m'essuyai les yeux.

Quand je les relevai vers mes amis, Hermione fixait la table sans la voir, et Ron avait discrètement tourné la tête vers la fenêtre.

"Merci Hermione, murmurai-je.

- Il y a autre chose dans ce livre, répondit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Un sortilège permettant de se protéger soi-même en renvoyant les attaques magiques sur celui qui les envoie."

J'étais trop bouleversé pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Ce fut Ron qui demanda :

"Tu veux dire que cela permettrait à Harry de renvoyer à Voldemort toute la magie qu'il pourrait employer contre lui ? avança-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, Ron. Mais il y a un terrible prix à payer, précisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je suis prêt à mourir, répondis-je.

- Celui-là ne marche pas comme ça, Harry. C'est une autre personne qui doit être sacrifiée. Une personne qui n'est ni toi, ni ton agresseur. Mais une personne qui est intimement liée à toi et qui devra se trouver à proximité, au moment où tu auras besoin d'elle."

Nous avons laissé planer un silence. Puis Ron a dit :

"Nous sommes prêts à t'assister, tu sais.

- Non ! ai-je crié. Non, ai-je répété plus bas. Je ne le permettrai pas.

- Et de quel droit ?" m'a demandé Hermione d'une voix dure.

Dans ma tête, j'ai entendu la voix de Simon : "_Tu ne peux pas te considérer comme responsable du choix des autres. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas de ton côté uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Si tu perds, ils sont mal barrés, eux aussi._"

Comme un écho, Ron ajouta :

"Si tu perds, que crois-tu qu'il nous arrivera ? Tu penses qu'on nous laissera partir ? Et nos familles ? Les parents d'Hermione sont moldus, et les miens sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. Le moins que nous puissions faire est de t'aider à limiter les dégâts."

Ils avaient raison. Ils avaient le droit de choisir le sens à donner à leur vie. Je posai ma main sur celle d'Hermione.

"Merci", dis-je.

Je voulus ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots ne me vinrent pas. Hermione souleva nos deux mains, et les reposa sur celle de Ron.

"Nous allons y arriver, assura-t-elle. Fais-nous confiance."

oO§O§Oo

Durant le reste de l'année, Hermione s'usa les yeux sur les livres, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de mettre en œuvre ce sortilège. Mais elle ne trouvait rien, et je commençais à regretter qu'elle soit tombée sur ce sort. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir vaincre Voldemort au point de sacrifier sciemment un de mes amis.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une angoisse aussi affreuse. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une personne mourrait pour moi ou à cause de moi. Mais, ce serait la première fois que ce serait prémédité et volontaire de ma part.

Une fois de plus, c'est avec Simon que j'en discutai. Mais cela ne put vraiment m'aider. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à imaginer Simon devant un tel dilemme. Rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à vivre une horreur pareille, et je n'arrivais pas à augurer de la décision qu'il prendrait dans un contexte aussi effroyable.

Je me mis cependant à la recherche de la pièce magique dont il m'avait parlé quand il m'avait raconté par le détail son arrivée dans mon monde. Je ne fus jamais certain que c'était bien l'endroit, mais je découvris une pièce obscure et froide, telle qu'il me l'avait décrite. J'y laissai un message où je lui écrivais la situation et où je lui demandais comment il allait. J'y retournai à plusieurs reprise au cours de l'année en cours et de celle qui suivit. Mais mon message y était toujours et je ne trouvais aucun signe qu'il ait cherché ou pu communiquer avec moi.

J'étais toutefois persuadé qu'il ne se serait laissé submerger par le désespoir. Alors, comme il l'aurait sans doute fait, je me lançais à corps perdu dans la pratique du Quidditch, me ménageais des moments privilégiés avec Ginny, et me laissais aller à des plaisanteries de potaches avec mes camarades. Paradoxalement, je n'avais jamais vécu de façon aussi insouciante à Poudlard. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris que mes camarades ne s'en étonnent pas. Mais sans doute Simon avait-il ouvert à la voie et qu'inconsciemment, ils me confondaient avec lui. Je me demandais même si mon entourage se rappelait qu'un jour nous avions été deux.

Moi-même parfois, j'en doutais. J'ouvrais alors ma malle et en tirais le pull barré d'un "S" que j'avais retrouvé dans mes affaires.

oO§O§Oo

Hermione passait tout le temps qu'elle pouvait aux alentours de la Réserve, cherchant désespérément une alternative à la solution qu'elle avait découverte dans le livre de ma mère. Mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, elle doutait de plus en plus y parvenir. Je pense que si seule sa vie avait été en cause, elle aurait abandonné. Mais savoir que ce serait peut-être Ron qui mourrait l'empêchait de jeter l'éponge.

Elle finit par me suggérer d'en parler à Dumbledore, pour lui demander conseil. Mais nous étions déjà au mois de mai et le directeur ne se montra pas à Poudlard les semaines qui suivirent. A quelques jours de la fin de l'année scolaire, je demandai à McGonagall s'il serait possible de le voir. Je crus comprendre qu'il était difficilement joignable, mais que si j'avais un problème urgent à lui soumettre, il pourrait éventuellement se libérer un moment. J'assurai que cela pouvait attendre.

Secrètement, je fus soulagé de ce délai. L'idée d'admettre devant mon mentor que j'était prêt à accepter le sacrifice d'un de mes meilleurs amis me révulsai. Je ne savais si le vieil homme allait approuver ou désapprouver ma décision mais les deux possibilités me déplaisait tout autant. De plus, je n'étais pas persuadé que nous serions plus avancés après lui avoir soumis notre problème. J'avais grandi maintenant et je savais que même si Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, il n'était ni infaillible, ni omniscient. C'est lui qui le premier avait évoqué devant moi la magie ancienne, mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'y trouver une solution pour moi. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, avait-il jamais fait plus que me suggérer des voies à suivre, me laissant ensuite me débrouiller comme je le pouvais ?

oO§O§Oo

Au premier juillet, Ron, Ginny et Hermione repartirent dans leur famille et moi chez mon oncle et ma tante. Au bout de quelques jours, cependant, je pris conscience que j'arrivais encore moins que d'habitude à me convaincre que c'était mon foyer. Après avoir entendu Simon me décrire le sien, ce que je vivais à Privet Drive me paraissait comme une désolante mascarade. Chaque minute passée dans cette maison me faisait ressentir à quel point cet endroit n'était pas chez moi.

Je me résignai cependant à attendre mon dix-septième anniversaire, me promettant de rallier le Terrier dès le 31 juillet au matin, en Magicobus. L'Ordre avait anticipé mes intentions ou avait été prévenu par mes amis avec lesquels j'entretenais une correspondance suivie car, alors que je descendais ma malle dans l'escalier, Arthur Weasley sonna à la porte. Je sortis de la maison sans adresser un mot d'adieu aux pitoyables imbéciles qui y vivaient. De toute façon, ils ne m'auraient pas répondu.

C'est avec délice que je retrouvai la chaleur de la famille Weasley. Hermione n'y était pas car elle avait entrepris d'écumer toutes les bibliothèques sorcières du pays pour y lire tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur les rituels de protection de l'ancienne magie. Elle nous écrivait régulièrement pour nous tenir au courant de ses pérégrinations. Mais ces lettres ne contenaient que la description des bibliothèques où elle passait ses journées et son émerveillement devant la somme de savoir à laquelle elle avait accès. Elle ne signalait cependant aucune trouvaille propre à régler notre problème.

oO§O§Oo

Trois jours avant la rentrée, Hermione revint au Terrier. Comme nous l'avions pressenti, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs allusions à la protection que nous connaissions, mais c'était toujours le même rituel macabre qui y était décrit. J'eus une longue discussion avec me amis et Ginny, qui était aussi dans la confidence. Je proposai de laisser tomber la magie ancienne. Mais tous les trois soutinrent qu'il fallait utiliser le _Reverso bellicum_ malgré son prix exorbitant, car c'était la seule arme valable que j'avais à ma disposition. Tous les trois était prêt à m'assister dans sa mise en œuvre.

Je leur opposai tous les arguments qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais déjà rallié à leur point de vue. J'avais toujours su, depuis que je connaissais la prophétie, que le prix à payer pour ma victoire serait sanglant et douloureux. Je m'étais préparé à donner ma vie.

Durant cette longue soirée de débats, avec l'aide de ceux que j'aimais le plus et qui était de ce fait désignés pour payer le prix fort, je me résignai à pire encore.

oO§O§Oo

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione insista pour que Ron et moi travaillions sérieusement à nos ASPIC. Elle resta sourde à toutes nos protestations. Pour elle, préparer nos examens était la preuve que nous avions l'intention de nous en sortir. C'était sa manière de positiver.

La mienne, comme l'année précédente, était de penser à la façon dont Simon aurait réagi dans la même situation. Malgré mon cœur lourd, je continuai à profiter de tous les petits plaisirs que m'offrait la vie, sachant qu'il y aurait un après, lourd de regrets, qui ternirait irrémédiablement mes plaisirs.

Pour me préparer à la rencontre finale, Hermione et Ron me firent répéter la formule qui devait me permettre de devenir un piège pour mon agresseur. C'était une longue litanie en gaélique, au cœur de laquelle je devais insérer le nom de mon assaillant et celui de la personne qui mêlerait sa puissance magique à la mienne, jusqu'à être vidée de sa vie même. J'appris donc à répéter les syllabes rocailleuses, y intégrant _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ et, de façon alternative, _Hermione Jane Granger_ ou _Ronald Bilius Weasley_. Un seul de mes amis suffirait à rendre le sortilège efficace mais je ne pouvais savoir à l'avance lequel d'entre eux serait à proximité quand le moment serait venu.

Il y eut un nom que je me refusai à prévoir au cœur de ma mortelle litanie : _Ginevra Molly Weasley_. Bien évidement, Ginny s'était offerte pour m'assister. Son sacrifice était tout aussi logique que celui de son frère et d'Hermione, mais c'était parfaitement hors de question pour moi. Je ne savais pas lequel de mes deux meilleurs amis servirait de victime sacrificielle, mais j'avais besoin d'avoir la certitude que Ginny ferait partie de ceux qui m'accompagneraient pour la suite. Elle m'opposa qu'elle serait peut-être assassinée par les Mangemorts et qu'elle préférait mourir en servant notre cause. Cela ne pouvait me convaincre. C'était au-delà du simple raisonnement, les mots refusaient de franchir mes lèvres.

Je m'étais demandé, une fois de plus, ce que Simon aurait décidé à ma place. Pendant plusieurs jours, je discutais avec lui dans ma tête. Je finis par conclure que cette décision devait être la mienne. Simon sortait avec des filles, mais il n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elles. Il avait de l'affection pour Ginny (la mienne et la sienne), mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment. C'était à moi seul de décider si je voulais le faire, aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître à Ginny. Et malgré sa menace de rompre avec moi si c'était notre lien qui m'empêchait de l'accepter dans le rang des sacrifiables, je campai sur mes positions. A regret, comprenant enfin que rien ne me ferait fléchir, elle finit par s'incliner.

oO§O§Oo

J'avais remarqué que depuis le début de l'année, Rogue se montrait avec moi plus détestable encore qu'auparavant. J'en parlais à mes amis.

"Tu es sûr qu'il est pire ? me demanda Ron. Je pensais que c'était impossible.

- Enfin, tu as bien vu ! Il n'avait aucune raison de m'infliger cette heure de colle aujourd'hui. J'étais juste en train de rire avec Neville en sortant de la Grande Salle. Et hier, c'est pareil, je marchais simplement dans le couloir.

- Il a eu raison de remarquer que tu ne regardais pas devant toi. T'étais en train de faire les yeux doux à Ginny, nota mon meilleur ami.

- Ça te dérange, Ron ? demanda sa sœur d'une voix menaçante.

- Je vous fais simplement remarquer que vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous exhiber en public.

- C'est peut-être ça qui ennuie le professeur Rogue, intervint Hermione avant que nos Weasley préférés ne nous gratifient d'une scène d'engueulades fraternelles dont ils avaient le secret.

- Pour quoi cela l'ennuierait-il que je sorte avec Ginny ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est que tu ais l'air de t'amuser qui le perturbe, précisa Hermione. Il doit se demander si tu est conscient de ce qui t'attends.

- Ce n'est pas en me lamentant sur mon sort que j'augmenterai mes chances de vaincre, Voldemort, protestai-je.

- Je sais le bien. Mais tu n'as jamais paru aussi joyeux, Harry. Tous les ans, il se passe des choses qui t'inquiètent ou qui empoisonnent tes rapports avec les autres. Or cette année, tu sembles particulièrement bien dans ta peau. Comme si tu n'avais aucun problème particulier dans ta vie.

- Merlin, cela doit complètement traumatiser ce pauvre Rogue, gouailla Ron. C'est cruel de ta part d'oser rire en sa présence, Harry. Tu sais, c'est comme manger du gâteau devant une fille au régime ou danser la polka devant un cul de jatte.

- Ron ! le tança Hermione, sans pouvoir cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait parler de notre projet à Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle remettant sur le tapis le sujet qu'elle avait fini par abandonner l'année précédente.

- Surtout pas ! opposa Ginny. Si la chauve-souris raconte à Vous-savez-qui que Harry ne se prépare pas sérieusement, c'est parfait.

- Le dire à Dumbledore ne signifie pas le dire à Rogue, argumenta Hermione.

- Parce que tu sais ce que Dumbledore décide de révéler à Rogue, toi ? fit remarquer Ron.

- Je préfère que nous gardions le secret, tranchai-je. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça."

Hermione, comprenant qu'il m'était insupportable de révéler à quiconque que j'avais décidé de sacrifier un de mes amis, n'insista pas.

oO§O§Oo

Ce fut au cours du mois de janvier que Ron eut une idée lumineuse.

"Quelle est la nature du lien qui doit exister entre Harry et celui qui l'assistera ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Un lien de cœur, répondit Hermione.

- Cela veut dire quoi, exactement ? insista-t-il.

- Ce que je viens de dire. C'est la traduction la plus proche que je puisse donner.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément de l'amitié, alors !"

Hermione, qui avait semblé dans un premier temps agacée par l'insistance de Ron le regarda intensément, ce qui le mit suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'il se tortille nerveusement.

"Oublie ce que je viens de dire, grommela-t-il. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps.

- Parfaitement Ron. Je veux dire, tu as parfaitement raison. Les liens du cœur sont beaucoup plus subtils que je ne l'ai laissé entendre. Oui, il faut que je fasse des recherches…"

On ne l'a presque pas vue pendant trois semaines et Ron eut largement le temps de regretter d'avoir parlé. Mais elle revint vers nous avec de bonnes nouvelles et d'autres noms à apprendre.

"Ainsi que Ron me l'a fait remarquer, je suis complètement passée à côté d'un élément important. Toute personne liée à Harry par des sentiments forts, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs peut faire l'affaire. Il faudra cependant qu'elle se trouve à proximité, au moment venu, tout comme nous. J'ai donc noté les personnes correspondant à ce critère."

Elle sortit une liste de sa poche et me la tendit. Je regardai les candidats à l'anéantissement. _Bellatrix Jezabel Black_, _Peter Albert Pettigrow_ et _Severus Savinian Rogue_.

"Je pense qu'on peut rajouter Malefoy, proposai-je.

- Tu n'as pas tellement de liens avec lui, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je parlais de Drago, précisai-je.

- Non, répondit-elle fermement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Il n'est pas encore Mangemort. Et même s'il le devient d'ici là, il est jeune et il peut encore changer.

- Nous aussi nous sommes jeunes, Hermione, répliqua Ron, sèchement.

- Nous sommes volontaires pour tenir ce rôle, lui opposa-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que Bellatrix le soit, fis-je remarquer.

- Mais ses choix à elle sont faits depuis longtemps. Queudver aussi a choisi et a répété ses choix. Il est normal de les leur faire assumer.

- Et Rogue ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione parut embarrassée. Elle tritura nerveusement le tissu de sa robe d'uniforme.

"J'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre, nous confia-t-elle. Mais ses liens avec Harry sont très forts. Il a maintes fois prouvé qu'il était prêt à prendre des risques mortels pour nous aider.

- Si tant est qu'il est réellement de notre côté, opposa Ron.

- Eh bien s'il ne l'est pas, on peut le mettre dans le même sac que les autres, alors", dit-elle d'un ton sec.

oO§O§Oo

Quelque temps plus tard, elle et Ron eurent enfin la discussion qui couvait entre eux depuis plusieurs années, et arrivèrent un soir dans la tour de Gryffondor en se tenant par la main. Cette nouvelle situation fit naître chez moi des sentiments ambivalents. D'un côté, j'étais heureux pour eux. De l'autre, cela me rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, car si aucun de mes ennemis ne se trouverait près de Voldemort et moi quand le moment serait venu, je serais celui qui les séparerait pour l'éternité.

La voix de Simon me soufflait que justement, il fallait qu'ils profitent au maximum l'un de l'autre. Mais mon côté pessimiste me faisait penser que l'après serait encore plus dur pour celui qui resterait. Ils renforcèrent tous deux mon malaise en venant me voir séparément pour me demander de prendre leur nom si je devais choisir entre eux deux, lors de l'affrontement. Malade à l'idée de devoir décider lequel des deux survivrait à l'autre, j'essayais de me persuader qu'il y aurait forcément un Mangemort faisant l'affaire à proximité. Sans le dire à aucun d'eux, j'ajoutai _Drago Lucius Malefoy_ à ma liste.

Au cours de nos discussions, je pus constater qu'Hermione assumait mal de m'avoir désigné des victimes. Compte tenu de la personnalité des dites victimes, cela ne me posait à moi aucun problème. A Ron non plus, mais il avait l'étonnante sagesse de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation quand nous soulevions ce point.

oO§O§Oo

L'année scolaire prit fin, alors qu'au dehors les actions terroristes se multipliaient. Quelques jours avant notre départ, Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau et me demanda où je voulais aller pendant les vacances.

Je lui exposai que j'avais l'intention de me rendre square Grimmaurd, avec Ron et Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry, m'opposa-t-il. Voldemort connaît sans doute ce lieu, suite à la trahison de Kreatur.

- Cela ne me dérange pas."

Il me fixa longuement.

"Si tu te sens prêt à le rencontrer, il ne serait pas mauvais de le lui cacher, finit-il par répondre. Tu devrais te rendre dans un endroit qu'il découvrirait de façon plus détournée."

Je compris qu'il savait ce que je comptais faire. Après tout, il lui avait suffit de demander à Madame Pince le titre des livres qu'Hermione qu'avait récemment empruntés pour en avoir une petite idée.

"Il est de notoriété publique que tu n'aimes pas tellement Severus Rogue, continua Dumbledore, mais que nous lui faisons confiance. Ne ferait-il pas un excellent Gardien du secret ?"

Dans un premier temps, l'indignation me coupa le souffle. Comment osait-il me proposer Rogue comme Gardien ? Puis la finesse du plan qu'il me proposait m'apparut. Si c'était par Rogue que Voldemort avait connaissance de l'endroit où je me cachais, il s'y rendrait sans méfiance... dans l'hypothèse où Rogue nous était fidèle.

Dans le cas contraire, Rogue lui dirait de toute façon où je me trouvais, tout en lui conseillant de se méfier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiendrait-il compte de la mise en garde ? Il était fort à parier qu'il viendrait quand même, sachant que notre confrontation était inévitable et imaginant difficilement pouvoir perdre contre moi. Et si c'était en compagnie de Rogue, cela faisait bien mon affaire.

J'acceptai l'arrangement, et il fut décidé que nous nous rendrions en Portoloin dans la maison que nous choisirait Dumbledore, directement de Poudlard, sitôt l'année scolaire terminée.

oO§O§Oo

Nos derniers moments avec Ginny, qui devait reprendre le Poudlard Express, furent excessivement douloureux. Hermione et elle étaient en larmes et je devais avoir l'air aussi défait que Ron. Fugitivement, je pensai qu'il était heureux que je n'eus pas su à l'avance que Simon allait repartir. Cela nous avait épargné de pénibles adieux.

Finalement, McGonagall arracha Ginny de mes bras et de ceux de son frère et l'entraîna dans l'escalier en spirale du directeur. Ce dernier nous montra un plumier se trouvant sur son bureau, et nous souhaita bonne chance.

Sans un mot, et sans échanger un regard de peur de craquer, nous avons saisi le portoloin.

oO§O§Oo

La maison qui nous avait été proposée n'était pas grande, mais on l'avait confortablement aménagée. Le premier jour fut lugubre, puis nous nous sommes efforcés de cacher notre tristesse et nous concentrer sur ce qui nous attendait.

Nous nous étions préparés toute l'année à ce que nous devions faire et il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort nous trouve. Dans un sens, cette attente était pénible car aucun de nous n'aimait cette passivité. Mais d'un autre, chaque jour était un sursis, un moment de bonheur volé, surtout pour Ron et Hermione.

Les premiers temps, je me suis efforcé de leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible. Au bout de quelques jours, cependant, ils m'assurèrent qu'ils désiraient réellement ma présence à leur côté. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, évoqué toutes les aventures que nous avions partagées. Pour garder la forme, nous faisions plusieurs heures de défense contre les forces du Mal chaque après-midi.

Quand Voldemort débarqua la nuit du 31 juillet, nous étions prêts.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée. 

Ce chapitre s'intercale entre les autres, car j'ai modifié le chapitrage, pour étoffer un peu la fin.


	9. Un frère, ailleurs, quelque part

**- L'AUTRE -

* * *

**

**Précisions** : Comme vous ne l'ignorez sans doute pas, Harry Potter est né de la fabuleuse imagination de **J.K.Rowling**.

L'idée de base de cette histoire m'est venue de la lecture des **Neuf mondes**, magnifique projet d'écriture de **Shinia Marina** et **shakes kinder pinguy** qui ont créé une communauté (_lesneufmondes_) sur LiveJournal pour mettre en ligne leur épopée. Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris, et le **lien vers la communauté** sur dans mon profil. Je vous engage vivement à aller les lire, personnellement, j'adore ce qu'elles font.

Mon histoire ne serait pas non plus ce qu'elle est sans les précieux conseils et relectures de **Fenice, Calimera** et **Monsieur Alixe**.

Vous vous doutez bien que dans ces conditions, on ne me laisse pas gagner d'argent avec mes petites histoires.

* * *

**IX : Un frère, ailleurs, quelque part**

Il est venu le jour de mon anniversaire. La nuit plutôt, car minuit venaient de sonner quand nous avons entendu le carillon magique indiquant que les sécurités de la maison avaient été forcées. Connaissant l'importance que Voldemort attachait aux symboles, je l'attendais de pied ferme et en quelques secondes, je fus sur le palier de ma chambre. Ron et Hermione sortaient de la leur, eux aussi tout habillés malgré l'heure tardive.

Nous avons échangé un regard et avons descendu l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, baguette au clair. Dans le salon, se trouvait Voldemort. Il était accompagné de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Peter Pettigrow. Le soulagement que j'éprouvai en les voyant fut tel, que je faillis éclater de rire. Derrière moi, j'entendis Hermione expirer bruyamment, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle, et Ron émettre un grognement d'approbation.

Voldemort commença ses rodomontades habituelles, dans le but de nous impressionner. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. J'entrepris de réciter la formule du _Reverso bellicum_ à voix basse pour que mon ennemi ne comprenne pas ce que je mettais en oeuvre. Libéré de mes derniers scrupules, les mots que j'avais tant et tant répétés s'écoulèrent sans peine de ma bouche.

Quand vint le moment de prononcer le nom de celui qui me ferait don de sa vie et de sa puissance magique, je n'hésitai pas un instant. J'eus une pensée fugitive pour mes parents, pour la vie que je n'avais pas eue. Au bénéfice de mes amis, j'élevai un soupçon la voix pour énoncer clairement _Peter Albert Pettigrow_.

Hermione et Ron savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il fallait coûte que coûte stupéfixer le rat pour être certain qu'il ne transplanerait pas et qu'il serait bien à proximité pour remplir son office au moment où Voldemort lancerait son offensive. Ils eurent du fil à retordre car Bellatrix les attaqua soudain violemment, protégeant involontairement le traître.

Je ne me mêlai pas à ce combat, concentré sur Voldemort, baguette haute pour qu'il ne puisse attaquer mes amis. Il ne s'y risqua pas, ne voulant pas davantage que moi laisser les effets du Prior Incantatum troubler ce qu'il était venu faire.

Il commença bientôt à murmurer à son tour des sortilèges, traçant de sa baguette des dessins sur le sol. Je le regardai officier, priant toutes les divinités qui me passaient par la tête pour que ma protection soit efficace, quoiqu'il soit en train de faire. Quand il eut terminé, il plongea ses yeux rougeoyant d'une lueur malsaine dans les miens. J'hurlai alors la dernière phrase de mon incantation, la formule ultime, celle qui libérait la magie que j'avais appelée à moi.

Mes amis m'entendirent et sortirent de derrière les meubles qui leur avaient procuré refuge contre le tir croisé des deux Mangemorts. Sans se soucier des sortilèges que continuaient à leur jeter Bellatrix, ils se ruèrent vers le canapé, qui servait d'abri à Peter.

Ce dernier était sous l'emprise des Stupefix conjugués d'Hermione et de Ron quand la vague de magie noire déferla.

oO§O§Oo

Quand nous reprîmes conscience, il ne restait rien de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

C'est à Ste Mangouste que je me suis réveillé, faible mais intact. Ron et Hermione mirent plus de temps à se remettre de leur confrontation, ayant pris de plein fouet le dernier sort que Bellatrix leur avait envoyé, alors qu'ils s'assuraient que Pettigrow ne transplanerait pas.

Quand j'eus repris quelques forces, j'ouvris au maximum mon esprit pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit qui m'avait hanté tant d'années. Mais ma cicatrice ne me picota même pas. Cette fois ci, il était bien mort. J'avais réussi, même s'il me fallut plusieurs mois pour le réaliser.

Dumbledore, qui avec Rogue était le premier arrivé sur place, avait retrouvé le cadavre de celui qui avait trahi mes parents. Bellatrix avait été, comme nous, assommée par la violence de l'énergie magique dégagée par la rencontre de mon sort et celui de son maître. Elle fut livrée aux Aurors.

Sa condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur nous réjouit tous, même Hermione, qui laissa pour une fois sa conscience de côté.

oO§O§Oo

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Ron se mit à travailler dans la boutique des jumeaux. Il est pour eux un très bon vendeur ainsi que, trop souvent à son goût, un cobaye involontaire. Hermione a continué ses recherches sur la magie ancienne et envisage d'écrire un livre compilant tout ce qu'elle a trouvé dans les ouvrages éparpillés traitant de ce sujet.

Un moment, j'ai pensé suivre les traces de mon père et me limiter à faire fructifier ma fortune familiale en découvrant des talents. J'avais eu beaucoup de satisfaction à lancer les jumeaux Weasley et encore plus à les voir réussir.

Cependant, après avoir pris une année de repos et de réflexion, j'eus l'impression que cela ne me suffirait pas. J'avais été trop longtemps le Survivant pour être capable de mener une vie aussi insouciante. Conformément à ce que j'avais décidé de faire lors de ma cinquième année, je posai ma candidature auprès de la Division des Aurors.

Ginny et moi sortons toujours ensemble. Aujourd'hui, elle vit pratiquement avec moi dans le petit appartement que j'habite à Londres. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est pour toute la vie, mais j'ai bon espoir.

Je pense souvent à mon autre moi-même. Qu'est-il devenu ? Quelle carrière il a choisi ? A-t-il fini par trouver une fille à qui il s'est sérieusement attaché ? Je regrette amèrement de ne pouvoir lui faire savoir l'aide qu'il m'a apportée en me parlant de notre mère. J'ai fini par tout raconter à Ginny. Son premier étonnement passé, elle a admis que cela ne la surprenait pas tant que cela. Elle avait été troublée à l'époque par nos similitudes.

J'essaye de me construire une vie normale. Rattraper le tems perdu. Je sais que certaines choses ne s'effaceront jamais et que mes cauchemars m'accompagneront encore de nombreuses années. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est dans mes capacités d'être heureux, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'approcher de celui que j'aurai dû être.

Quand j'ai du vague à l'âme et que le moral n'est pas au rendez-vous, je me raccroche à la réconfortante idée que j'ai un frère, ailleurs, quelque part.

* * *

C'est avec plaisir que je retrouvai mon Poudlard et mes amis. 

Ginny arriva à l'école avec les premiers bons de commandes officiels au nom de l'entreprise créée par ses frères. Je m'étais soigneusement gardé de donner mon avis quand il avait fallu choisir une raison sociale à leur société. J'avais simplement indiqué qu'ils ne devaient pas y associer mon nom. Personne ne comprit pourquoi j'éclatai de rire quand ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils s'étaient décidés pour l'appellation "Farces pour sorciers Facétieux", tout comme dans le monde de mon double.

Une fois l'année scolaire entamée, je mesurai avec plus d'acuité à quel point j'avais changé. Généralement, je profitai de l'éloignement de mes parents pour me laisser aller à mes fantaisies et mon insouciance. Or j'avais laissé une partie de ces dernières dans un monde parallèle. J'espérai qu'un Autre, en faisait bon usage.

Lors du premier mois, je dus m'habituer à entendre tous ceux que je fréquentais me faire part de leur étonnement concernant ma nouvelle attitude. Quand le professeur McGonagall me félicita pour ma toute récente maturité, je me sentis mortifié, mais je savais qu'elle ne faisait qu'énoncer un état de fait. J'étais devenu un garçon sérieux.

Je ne cessai cependant pas toute plaisanterie. J'organisai quelques virées nocturnes, et mis au point quelques blagues. Mais cela ne me semblait plus aussi important qu'avant. Je me mis à m'intéresser à la politique et m'abonnai à la Gazette. Quand je reçus mon premier exemplaire, Neville insista pour me traîner à l'infirmerie. Il pensait que j'étais sous le coup d'un sort de confusion.

Je n'ai pas essayé de retourner dans le monde de mon double, car j'ignorai toujours ce que j'étais supposé lui apporter. Mais je déposai dans la pièce magique un message, lui racontant mon retour et lui demandant de ses nouvelles. A mon grande déception, aucun signe n'indiqua jamais qu'il avait reçu mon message ou qu'il avait tenté de m'en envoyer un.

Je regardai Hermione Granger d'un autre œil. Elle était égale à elle-même. Toujours plongée dans ses bouquins, ne parlant que pour donner une réponse en classe ou nous rappeler à l'ordre, dans le cadre de ses devoirs de préfète. Mais je savais désormais quel cœur affectueux se cachait sous cette carapace et je résolus de le révéler à tous.

Ce fut plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé. Dans un premier temps, elle se montra excessivement méfiante à mon égard. Elle me considérait comme un trublion, tout juste bon à faire perdre des points à notre maison, et ne pouvait imaginer que ma volonté de me rapprocher d'elle puisse être dictée par le fait que j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Mon approche était en outre compliquée par le jugement des autres élèves. Nul ne comprenait ce qui pouvait bien m'attirer chez mademoiselle Préfète Parfaite. La plupart d'entre eux, elle comprise, me soupçonnaient de préparer un mauvais coup, voire de tenter de gagner un pari. Heureusement que j'avais rompu par courrier avec Susan au cours de l'été qui suivit mon retour, car la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela.

Il me fallut des mois pour convaincre la belle travailleuse de baisser sa garde quand je m'installais près d'elle pour étudier. Sans doute que l'amélioration de mes notes l'aida à me prendre au sérieux. Je n'étais pas mauvais avant mais, une fois atteint le niveau que mes parents jugeaient acceptable, j'arrêtais mes efforts pour me consacrer à des occupations plus intéressantes que les études.

Cette année-là, je passai énormément d'heures en bibliothèque, tentant d'amadouer Hermione, et cela eut des répercussions sensibles sur mon niveau général. J'avais en outre ajouté la défense contre les forces du Mal aux matières choisies en début d'année, et y obtins de très bonnes notes grâce aux leçons que l'autre Harry m'avait données.

Au début de notre septième année, Hermione avait accepté mon amitié et, de sa propre initiative, avait pris en main mon programme de révision pour les ASPIC. De son côté, elle avait fait de grands progrès en sociabilité. En effet, Neville et Ginny avaient tenté de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien m'attirer chez elle, et s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la jolie préfète. A la fin de l'année, elle avait de bien meilleurs rapports avec tous les autres élèves. Quant à moi, j'obtins des O dans cinq matières, ce qui m'ouvrait des perspectives de carrières beaucoup plus intéressantes que je ne m'y attendais.

Pendant longtemps, j'avais pensé suivre les traces de mon père et m'amuser à faire fructifier notre fortune familiale en découvrant des talents. J'avais eu beaucoup de satisfaction à lancer les jumeaux Weasley, et encore plus à les voir réussir. Cependant, quand je quittai définitivement Poudlard, j'eus l'impression que cela ne me suffisait pas. J'avais envie de me rendre davantage utile pour ma communauté. A la surprise de tous, mais soutenu par Hermione, je posai ma candidature auprès de la Division des Aurors.

Mon amitié avec Hermione s'était changée, au cours des mois, en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il me fallut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, car elle mit du temps à éprouver les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Aujourd'hui, elle vit pratiquement avec moi dans le petit appartement que j'habite à Londres. Je ne sais pas encore si elle est pour moi ce que ma mère est pour mon père, mais j'ai bon espoir.

Sans que cela ne me surprenne, elle s'est très bien entendue avec ma mère, qui lui a proposé de travailler avec elle. Hermione est donc en train de devenir la nouvelle spécialiste en ancienne magie. Neville m'a une fois affirmé en riant qu'elle avait décidé de sortir avec moi uniquement pour faire carrière. Je lui ai rétorqué que s'il venait de demander la main de Ginny, c'était sans doute pour profiter de la fortune des géniaux jumeaux.

Je pense souvent à mon autre moi-même. Qu'est-il devenu ? Ai-je réussi ma mission auprès de lui ? La seule personne à qui j'ai raconté mon aventure est Hermione. Elle m'a assuré que j'avais sans doute fait ce qu'il fallait car, dans le cas contraire, la magie qui m'avait envoyé là-bas ne m'en n'aurait pas ramené.

Je me raccroche à cet espoir. J'essaie de me persuader que l'Autre a réussi dans son entreprise, et que j'ai toujours un frère, ailleurs, quelque part.

**- FIN -

* * *

**

**23/02/2006** : Mise en ligne de la version modifiée.

**01/11/2005** : Voilà, c'est terminé, j'ai tout dit.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Peu d'entre vous n'ont trouvé ce que Simon avait enseigné à Harry. C'est vrai qu'il y avait peu d'indices. Mais je ne voyais pas Simon l'insouciant connaître les secrets de la magie ancienne et les enseigner à Harry. Cela devait donc être plus subtil. L'important c'est que ce soit bien l'Amour qui sauve Harry, pour rester dans la philosophie des livres.

J'ai oublié de signaler la semaine dernière que sur **lesneufmondes**, l'histoire des 9 HP qui se croisent et se rencontrent, continue et **s'est enrichi de deux chapitres**. Allez vite cliquer sur le lien qui est sur mon profil. Shinia et Shakes écrivent de façon merveilleuse.

De mon côté, à ce jour pas de nouvelle fic. Des bouts d'idées, c'est tout. Donc je ne peut rien promettre pour la suite, mais **passez quand même de temps en temps, on ne sait jamais**.

* * *

**Angie Black** : Merci pour ton gentil mot. Tu sais tout, maintenant de l'arme. 

**La p'tite Lili** : La prophétie bizarre. Je veux bien te croire. Déjà qu'à l'origine est pas limpide, mais il a fallu que je la triture pour changer son sens, tout en la gardant reconnaissable. Simon la décode pour le lecteur, pour que tout le monde comprenne bien ;-) J'ai pas vu "L'Effet papillon, mais c'est le principe, effectivement. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être capable d'écrire une histoire avec mon propre univers (soupir)

**Shima-chan** : Fallait pas stresser. Cette histoire n'aurait pas tellement de sens si Simon avait échoué. Mais c'est vrai que certains auteurs sont sadiques…

**Angel's Eyes** : Oui, dès le début, quand j'ai eu mon idée, je me suis dit qu'elle ne tenait la route que s'il y avait une bonne raison au passage de Simon. Vous avez donc la réponse dans le dernier épisode. Dsl pour les chroniques, je sèche complètement !

**Loufoca** : Alors, t'avais pas pensé à ça ? (c'est vrai que juste l'amour, cela faisait un peu cul-cul… cela dit, on en est pas loin)

**Kira-303** : Bonne question : ai-je réussi à me sortir de l'impasse. C'est à toi de répondre…

**Aurélie** : Oui, mais j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire…

**Guezanne** : bin, oui, fallait bien trouver une explication. J'ai eu du mal, j'avoue… Je vais sans doute aller voir le film dont tu me parles, ce soir… Tu aura mes impression au prochain chapitre du Loup et l'azur…

**fidjii** : merci de m'avoir poussé à réécrire la fin du chapitre 6 !

**Melody Evans** : Merci de me rassurer pour mon histoire de cimetière. J'avais de très forts doutes.

**Aella** : Merci d'être venue me lire. Contente que tu aies aimé. Dur d'avoir Antje comme concurrence ! (je trouve que Calimera écrit merveilleusement bien)

**Eva** : Pour le voyage de Simon : je suis partie sur les voyages spaciaux-temporels tels que décrits dans la série Valérian et Laureline : on choisi sa destination et son temps à l'aller comme au retour. Imaginons que Simon ait été récupéré à un moment propice (il était seul, il avait l'âge requis, comme il rentrait chez lui, on ne se rendrai pas compte à qu'elle point il avait changé), et envoyé au moment où il pouvait accomplir son destin/devoir. Il y reste le temps nécessaire. Quand il a rempli son rôle, il retourne d'où et de quand il vient pour que rien en change sur son monde (il manquerait plus que son absence modifie la vie de ses proches !). Le chat noir, astuce stylistique… Je plaide coupable, Mme la Présidente. Bien évidemment, je raconte une histoire improbable qui n'a pour d'autre intérêt que de broder sur comment serait Harry Potter, tel que conçu par JKR s'il avait eu une vie différente. Quel meilleur moyen de le montrer que de confronter les deux versions. Par ailleurs, je voulais que leur environnement (amis, école) soit les mêmes. Il fallait donc que les deux mondes soient très proches. La justification n'est donc venue qu'après dans l'élaboration de l'histoire. Le lecteur s'en contente ou pas. Tu te rappelles de la discussion que nous avons eue avec Arnaud à ce sujet ? Mon histoire était déjà écrite, en partie publiée et je cherchais toujours à rendre crédible cette impossible rencontre. C'est vrai que cela n'a jamais été ma préoccupation principale. J'ai choisi le chat noir car l'idée qu'un monde puisse changer à cause d'un détail m'amuse et que j'ai quand même voulu que ce détail soit symbolique. D'ailleurs, je ne le cache pas, MSB est écrit de la même façon. Je voulais que Harry et William aient certaines discussions et j'inventais des intrigues policières juste pour mettre en scène mes dialogues déjà écrits. Merci de t'intéresser de si près à mes délires. Gniarf, j'ai bien gardé mon secret pour ce que Simon a apporté à Harry…Bisous aussi (et à mercredi soir !)

**Petite Plume** : Tu ne parles jamais au gens dans les transports en commun ? Moi je le fais, régulièrement ! Merci de me réconcilier avec l'idée du cimetière. C'est vrai que c'est un endroit particulier (moi j'adore m'y promener) et en y réfléchissant, l'attitude de Simon par rapport à Harry une fois rentré chez lui fait penser aux les liens qu'on garde avec un disparu. Je ne suis pas sûre que Sirius ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il a fait. Il y a une certaine part de modestie dans sa façon de dénigrer son rôle. Et puis le temps a passé, il notre esprit gomme les mauvais souvenirs ou ceux dont on a honte. Peut-être qu'il en a oublié la peur qu'il a ressentie à l'époque. Je ne pense pas que Simon aurait aidé les jumeaux aussi activement sans son voyage. Il était bien trop insouciant et égocentrique pour cela. Il n'y aurait tout simplement pas pensé. Si Simon joue au bourreau des cœur, c'est qu'il a pas rencontré la bonne personne,c'est tout. Ou plutôt qu'il l'avait sous son nez, mais ne la voyait pas. Je ne suis pas sûre que Simon ait eu une vie aussi torride que tu l'imagine. Neville voit simplement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de marquant et en tire des conclusions erronées. Pour moi, son expérience la plus marquante de Simon a été avec Susan dans le placard à balai et je ne précise pas jusqu'où ils sont allés. Mais ta description de McGo me donne envie de le transformer en Casanova, mon Simon ;-)

**Fee Fleau **: Lol, l'histoire des hyppogriffes, je l'ai piqué chez Miss Teigne. Je sais que je suis dure avec Simon en le laissant dans l'expectative, mais cela faisait trop Happy end, que les deux puissent ensuite communiquer. Et puis s'il reste "à part" à cause de son expériences extraordinaire, cela ne fait qu'un lien de plus avec l'autre Harry…

**Lilya Potter** : Alors, c'était ce que tu avais en tête.

**GiLiAtHcAlIm** : Merci pour ton mot, il n'y aura pas d'autre fic dans l'immédiat. J'ai pas assez d'idée et surtout pas de temps pour écrire.

**liza Black** : Merci de me lire avec autant d'acharnement ;-)

**chrys63** : Désolée pour la brusque transition, mais si je commençais à expliquer comment il voyageait ou que je lui avait permis de contrôler son départ, cela aurait trop alourdi le récit. Efectivement, Harry voit la vie différemment depuis le passage de Simon.

**Anaerobie** : Effectivement la vie de Harry est toujours sur le qui-vive et en plus son enfance lui a aiguisé les réflexes. Il pourrait presque remercier Dudley pour cela. Je ne connais pas les mondes de Christomanci, mais on a évoqué devant moi les 9 vies du magiciens quand j'ai parlé des neufs mondes dont je tire mon histoire. J'ai lu le Château de Hurle "Howl's moving castle" quand j'ai vu que Miyasaki allait en faire l'adaptation (ne pas confondre le récent "Château ambulant" et le classique "Château dans le ciel" qui date effectivement d'il y a 15 ans). J'ai d'ailleurs préféré l'histoire originale de Diana Wynne Jones à l'adaptation japonaise (et pourtant je suis fan de Miyazaki). Quoiqu'il en soit, ta review me donne envie de découvrir les autres œuvres de la dame. On m'a également parlé des chroniques de Narnia, dont j'ai vu la bande annonce la semaine dernière et dont j'ai l'un les premiers chapitres avant de les offrir à une petite cousine. Je ne suis pas étonné de la nationalité des auteurs que tu me cites. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué la prééminence des anglo-saxon dans la littérature enfantine.

**Mushu** : Merci pour ton mot.

**Steamboat Willie** : A pauvre, faut pas pleurer comme ça ! C'est les hormones ? Je connais les "je lis dans le train. Je fais beaucoup ça, maintenant que je travaille à l'autre bout de la ligne A du RER. Mais comme je suis moderne, je colle le texte sur mon PDA. Désolée, pas d'autres fics sur le feu. Bonne semaine à toi aussi.

**Rebecca**-**Black** : Pas de suite. C'est fini maintenant.

**Tchaye** : merci pour ton mot et ton approbation.

**Orlina** : Bon, je vois que je suis restée assez floue dans ma dexciption du viyage pourn que vous puissiez établir vos théories. Effectivement, Simon a donné à Harry confiance en lui et Ginny mais il y avait plus.

**beru ou bloub** : Cela te manquait pas, savoir ce que devenait Harry ?

**Sukazu's Potter** : J'espère que tu as considéré ce chapitre comme une "super fin"

**Kazy** : merci pour cette longue reviews que Môssieur ffnet a bien voulu me faire parvenir. Oui, Simon n'est pas toujours très sympa. James était un peu brut de décoffrage, aussi à son âge. J'ai fait un effort pour Ron ;-) Je vois que tu apprécie les métaphores filées (c'est assez facile avec les cochons, y'a plein d'expressions qui collent). J'ai évité la scène des adieux. Trop mélo. Pas besoin de voir un cadavre pour voir un sombral. Il faut simplement avoir conscience de ce qu'est la mort (cf une interview de JKR). Effectivement, on passe de l'Autre à "mon double" et même "Harry". Bien vu pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai effectivement changé de POV. Pour le mimétisme de comportement, j'ai fait comme après la perte d'un être cher, on essaie de garder la personne disparue dans sa vie en reprenant ses expressions favorites ou ses petites habitudes. Le vocable d'enfant perdu doit me venir de Peter Pan. Pour la prophétie, c'est le passage du chat noir qui l'a changée, rétrospectivement. En ce qui concerne Peter, j'ai pas réussi à le glisser dans ce chapitre, mais Simon a décidé de ne pas chercher à savoir. Cela aurait réveillé trop de mauvais souvenirs et blessé ses parents, Remus et Sirius. Le chat contre le rat. J'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que cela sonne bien. Pour un nouveau projet, j'ai pas le temps du tout, là. Amités

**lilix28** : Contente que tu ai aimé.

**Crookshank** : j'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu. Non, rien de prévu pour la suite. Désolée.

**Allima** : Merci pour avoir commenté chaque chapitre et pour tes compliments. Non, pas de messages entre les Harry, désolée, mais c'était trop facile. Oui, je suis contente d'avoir pu recoller la prophécie. T'a aimé le retour à la magie ancienne ?

**Harry****Gryffondor** : Tu es pardonné sans problème pour le manque de reviews. C'est ton droit de lire silencieusement. Pour moi, les deux derniers chapitres sont à part. on passe de la gentille petite histoire à quelque chose de plus fort. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Oui, Mon sorcier bien-aimé est terminé. Tu peux aller voir comment ça finit.

**Fenice** : Mouais, le tome 7, c'est pas gagné. La conversation avec Sirius, c'est pas ma faute, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir donné des indications pour la réécrire.


End file.
